Ye Olde Book Shoppe
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Kate Beckett has to return back home after her mother is murdered. She was left a small book shop that her mother owned. The shop is slowly being put out of business by the much larger and powerful chain bookstore. She'll do just about anything to save her mom's shop.
1. Chapter 1

The flight from San Francisco International was just getting ready to touch down at JFK. She had just finished her first semester at Stanford when she got the call that her mother had been taken from her. During his heartbreaking phone call, her father told her that she was taken in an act of wayward gang violence. Her youth made her doubt this. She also found it hard to believe that the police had no leads and no suspects. What she was most upset about was the fact that it was less than a week when they decided to shelve her mother's case for lack of evidence or witnesses.

The captain came on the intercom and told everybody that the flight was making its final descent into JFK and the flight attendants were to prepare for landing. As she folds up her seatback tray she wonders when she gets home what she would find, if her dad would even be at home. She had a bad feeling that he would be utterly devastated, and couldn't be comforted. The second the plane touched down she already had her carry on bag placed in her lap and her seat belt unfastened. Getting off the plane in a quick fashion will take some time.

She steps outside the terminal and has just enough money for cab fare to get back home. She quickly hails a taxi. Since she took the red-eye flight and the taxi ride is quick due to the early hour and lack of traffic. Less than 25 minutes later, she's paying the driver and stepping out of the car. She looks up at the apartment on the second floor and it's dark. She hopes this is a good sign, and that he's up there sleeping. She has a thought to walk by the shop, but she quickly rethinks that idea. She needs to get inside to see her father and see how he's coping.

She slips her key into the lock and it opens freely. Stepping inside she sees that not much has changed since she left for school four months ago. There are still books stacked in piles all over the apartment. She looks at some of the titles and she notices that even though her mother's gone a part of her will still live on through her books. As she ventured deeper into the apartment she noticed that there were two empty whiskey bottles. One was lying on the counter, the other lays near the garbage pail. He most likely missed the pail when he threw it away. She had hoped that her father had not decided to drown his sorrows with alcohol. She quietly walks down the hallway, avoiding the wooden plank that creeks whenever you step on it in just the right way and stopped by his door. She listened for a full minute before hesitantly turning the knob on the door. What she sees in front of her is a man broken. She watches his chest as it rises and falls showing her that he is still alive. As she quietly moved into his room, she sees that he fell asleep clutching a picture of her mom to his chest in a death grip.

She hopes that this was just a one-time thing with the whiskey. Her mom has been gone for 4 days now and she hopes that it's not going to be the start of something that could lead to being something a lot more ominous. She takes a look around his room and notices that it's neat and well kept. She hears him snore gently as he exhales and decides to let him get his rest. She doesn't know what time he actually went to sleep but she can tell by the look on his face that he needs it. She had just come in from a long flight and she needed a shower, her sleep would wait until later.

She quietly backs out of his room and closes the door. She heads back into the living room, retrieves her carry-on bag and heads to the bathroom. She has a lot on her mind but first and foremost is her father's well-being. While she's in the shower she decides that she'll give him another 3 to 4 hours to rest. By then she'll have something ready to eat for him, and while he eats they can talk about the shop.

The shop. As a child, this was the one place where she could go to escape the real world. After school, she would go to the shop and head to the kid's section and just get lost in the tales that she read. There were times when she sat there right in the aisle reading for hours. Most of the time her mother would have to get her by dragging her off the floor kicking and screaming. Kate remembers the shop had been her mother's since before she was born. She actually might think that it was her grandmothers before it was her mother's but she can't really be sure. She walks over to her mother's desk and takes out the ledgers that have all of her bookkeeping records. Kate takes this year's ledger, and last year's ledger to compare how the business is doing. She takes a seat at the dining room table and opens last year's books. She studies them intently. From what she reads her mother's shop is doing well, at least for last year it was. After spending about 45 minutes sifting through last year's book, she set's it aside and opened this year's book.

As she studies the book, it's clear that the store that just opened up 3 blocks away has taken away a lot of their business. The new store is one of those box-type stores that are so impersonal. They're more commercial than anything else. They don't cater to this individual needs of the reader, and all they're interested in is making a dollar. She notices that along with the business that they've taken away from them, her mother's shop has been losing money steadily.

She's startled by the touch of her father's hand on her shoulder. She turns back to look up at him and she sees that he looks well-rested and not hung over.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that the new store that opened up six months ago is slowly driving mom's shop into the ground."

"Katie, this has been going on for quite some time. The new store is not going to worry themselves about your mother's shop. In reality, if your mother's shop wasn't there they would be better off."

"We need to do something dad. They just can't walk in here and take away everything we've worked so hard to build."

"Katie, there's not much we can do. The shop is small and they know it. It's just a matter of time before they completely run us out of business."

Kate once again looks to the stack of books next to the dining room table. She knows that her mom was going to bring them to shop to be sold. But the one thing that has her attention is the book that's on top of the kitchen counter. Her mother must have left it with the intention of picking up where she left off before they lost her. She walks over to the countertop, opens the book and notices that page 87 is dog-eared. She flipped to the dedication page and notice that the author has scribed a note to her mother.

" _ **Joanna, if you ever need anything in the future please don't hesitate to contact me."**_

As Kate stares at the statement written in her mother's book and her mind starts to form a plan. She just only hopes that it will work. Her father walks over and stares at the same note that the author had left.

"Katie, what's going on in that head of yours?"

 **A/N: This story is based on a prompt from Castle fanfic prompts:**

 **rtds9fan asked: "AU, Kate is now running her mom's small bookstore after the woman's death. A large chain bookstore has opened close by and is slowly putting Kate out of business. Her only hope is getting Richard Castle to come to her store instead for his next book signing. But how is she going to pull that off?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett was a person who never backed down from a challenge. She refused to take no for an answer. In her life experience, short as it was, nothing was impossible to achieve. After getting the runaround from Mr. Castle's publicist, a Paula something-or-other she decided to take a different tact. His publicist had told her that there was no way he would be meeting with her in person. His schedule was full because he had three upcoming book tours and numerous signings to deal with. The only time in the foreseeable future that she could most likely get an appointment to see him would be about five months from today. Kate was never one to quit. Instead of facing defeat, she had another avenue to explore. She went to his website and looked up his upcoming book tour schedule. As she scrolled down to see the cities he was visiting, she noticed that they were mostly in the Midwest and on the West Coast and there were a lot of them. The first tour was scheduled to start in two weeks. If she wanted to do anything she had to do it quickly. But what really caught her attention is the information that was written at the bottom of his web page. There was an actual contact number and address for Black Pawn. She wrote down the address and phone number and decided that calling them directly would get her better results. Obstacles were going against her at every step. As she sat at the dining room table she needed to come up with a better plan. One that would get her what she needed. When she made her first attempt at calling Black Pawn they were courteous at first but midway through the phone call, though, they somehow accidentally became disconnected. But Kate knows it's just a tactic that they use, so the public will not be given any information about the talent. When she places the second call, she was able to get a little further into Black Pawns corporate offices. It's soon after when she was transferred to the Chief Financial Officer he promised to transfer her to the correct person who is in charge of talent but of course when the call was transferred the line went dead… once again. Then she decided to call in an official/unofficial capacity. She knew from reading his bio that Richard Castle had a daughter. There were never any pictures of her gracing any tabloid paper or glossy type magazine so there was no help for her there. She hoped that she would not be asked what his daughter looked like but she knew that she attended Marlowe Preparatory school. He himself had ended up on page six a couple of times but she never believed that that was his true nature. She guessed it was a ploy fabricated by Black Pawn to sell more books and make him a household name. She picked up the phone one last time and redialed Black Pawns corporate headquarters. Instead of asking to talk to press relations she went directly to the operator and asked for Mr. Castle's publisher. The operator had asked what her call was in reference to and Kate replied that it was a family matter. She was connected instantly.

"Gina Cowell speaking, how can I help you."

It was now or never Kate thought as she held the receiver in her hand against her ear just a little tighter.

"Miss Colwell, this is the school nurse from Marlow prep. I need to get in touch with Mr. Castle."

"Oh, my God is everything alright with Alexis?"

"Please relax Miss Colwell. There's nothing to get upset about, Alexis is fine. I'm only calling you for his contact information. Since Alexis is a new student here at Marlow prep, Mr. Castle had not included his contact number when he enrolled her last month. He also neglected to add her immunization records to her school file. I just need to ask him for the phone number of the pediatrician's office that treats Alexis so I can update my files."

"Whew, I thought something terrible had happened to Alexis. I'm glad nothing is wrong and she's okay."

"No I must apologize I should not have alarmed you to start with."

"If you will give me one second, I'll pull up his contact information. "

"Thank you, Miss Cowell. I appreciate your efforts and please forgive me for interrupting your busy work day."

Kate decided that a little compliment would go a long way in the future. In the background, she hears Gina typing on a keyboard.

"Okay, here we are. Richard Castle 495 Broome Street Manhattan New York. His phone number is 212- 555-6113."

"Thank you, Miss Cowell. With this information, I can update my records you've been a very big help thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Ahhh, what did you say your name was again?"

"I never did please forgive me. My name is Dolores Finch."

"Well Miss Finch, I'll let you go to enjoy the rest of your day."

"Good day Miss Cowell. It's been a pleasure."

Kate quickly ended the call for fear that Miss Colwell would ask more questions. Questions that she could not answer. With Miss Cowell's information about Mr. Castle Kate was now armed with everything she needed. But first, she had to stop shaking.

"You know what you did is highly illegal and very dishonest." Her father told her as she tried to control her nervous shaking.

"I know Dad but what am I going to do?"

"Katie, I'm not the one who has to deal with the consequences when this backfires on you. But I do wish you all the luck in the world!"

"Gee, Thanks a lot, Dad." Kate responded sarcastically.

She had his number and address and she would wait until tomorrow morning before she called him. Her dad walked away apparently to get something to eat, and she rethought her strategy about calling him. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but he was an author and she could only hope that he would see what she was trying to do the one thing to save her mom's shop, was one of her last resorts.

Her father returned with something quick to eat and they sat in silence at the table. Her father was not really as involved in the shop as he should have been. He did have a full-time job and work long hours to provide for her and her mother. So, she could understand why his interest was not that involved.

"Katie, we need to talk about your mother. She was taken from us four days ago, and we need to have a service for her. The medical examiner released her body to the funeral home two days ago. We need to decide what we're going to do for her service. I know this is going to be a lot for you to get through but I really need your help."

"I hope that I have the strength to get through this. Mom was everything to me. And now that she's gone I have nobody to confide in."

"Katie, I know I am not your mother, but I am a very good listener. If there's anything that you ever need just come to me and we can talk about it."

"Alright, dad. Now, what kind of arrangements do we need to make for Mom?"

"There's not really much left for us to do. The funeral home took care of the announcement and the recovery of her body and I dropped off a stunning dress for her to wear for her viewing. Other than setting the times for the wake and the service for the funeral at the church we're pretty much set so later this afternoon we are going to have to meet with the funeral director."

"Okay, dad."

Kate was hesitant to ask but she needed an answer. She wanted to know if the bottles of whiskey on the counter and in the garbage pail were a one-time thing or was he going to dive deeper into the draw of alcohol. When she looked up to him he could tell that she had a question to ask him but did not know how to phrase it. So, he took the lead and said,

"Katie-bug what's on your mind? And please be honest with me."

"Daddy, I'm just concerned about how much you've been drinking since mom passed away. I hope it's not a habit that's going to be hard for you to break. I just hope you don't fall off the deep end and you can't find your way back to me because Dad I need you in my life 100%."

Jim looked at her questioningly and then turned to look at the empty whiskey bottles he never threw away. That's when he put it together. He needed to explain to her why the bottles were there.

"Katie-bug, I'm sorry that you jumped to conclusions the wrong ones I might add, but there's no need to worry about your old man. I did have a friend over actually two friends over the other night and we shared a drink to your mother's memory. But these bottles of whiskey were almost empty when we toasted her life. After we got done and they left, the first bottle I threw at the wall missed the garbage pail. So, I left the other one on the counter with the intention of throwing it away yesterday. Don't get the wrong idea Katie bug I'm never going to fall into that trap."

Kate was relieved at what she heard from her father. She was glad that he would not use alcohol as a crutch to get through what they both needed to get through. Looking at him with her smile only growing larger she said,

"Dad let's figure out what we want to do about Mom."

With that said they started talking about the funeral service and everything else involved with her mother's burial.

 **A/N: My apologies for not realizing that the prompt that was posted does sound like "You've Got Mail". I only realized this after the reviews had started to come in for the first chapter. Now that I think about it, yes it might start off this way, but I promise it will not really follow that movie...well maybe a little! Thanks for reading.**

 **P2P**


	3. Chapter 3

The research was like a second nature to him. From this research, he gathered a wealth of information. This was what he was great at. There was a reason he was a best-selling author and it all came down to research and information. He would use this information to give an authentic backstory to his characters. This would also give him situations that his characters could get in and out of. But now was time for a break. So, he decided to make a cup of coffee and catch up on current events. So, he saved the work on his current document and powered down his laptop. Closing the lid to the laptop he decided to make a cappuccino instead of a cup of coffee. He busies himself at his new Breville Oracle 980 SI stainless steel double boiler espresso machine and crafts one of the best cappuccinos known to man.

Xx

He takes his cup of cappuccino and sits down at his desk pushing the laptop aside as not to spill his cappuccino on it just in case. He pulls up today's newspaper and starts reading. He sees the front page headline stating that the mayor coming up with a new plan to rid panhandlers from the city streets. So, he starts with that article. After finishing the article, he starts turning pages looking for something to catch his eye. Soon he is at the end of the paper. He's not that much of a sports fanatic so he skipped over the sports section, and finds himself in the obituary section of the paper. He always wondered about people's lives and what they accomplished in them. A majority of the obituaries he reads he notices that most of the people who have died have lived well into their eighties and nineties.

He saddened when he reads about people who are taken from their life so early into it. He reads about a man, 34 who was just trying to do the right thing. It seems that he had stopped at the scene of a motor vehicle accident to render first aid. When he stepped out of his vehicle and started walking towards the scene, a second car was unable to avoid hitting him and struck him, killing him instantly.

Then he read the obituary young mother 22 who had given up on life. He thought she must have found that the world was against her. She must have thought she didn't have any other options other than to take her own life. As he thinks to himself, there are always options available to you instead of taking your own life. She just should have talked to someone.

He scans down the obituaries and notices that a woman at age 58 had died of a senseless murder. It seems she was murdered in an alley all alone, without the comfort of her family being around her and when she met her end. As he read on her life had spanned almost six decades. She owns her own business and in lieu of flowers, donations were to be sent to Reach Out and Read. A non-profit organization that partners with physicians and physician's assistants to get young children to get them to read aloud with the help of their parents.

He considers donating some books that have been sitting around the loft for the past five years. But then he gets a better idea he will cut a check for $10,000 and send it to Reach Out and Read. He will make the donation anonymous and it will credit Joanna Beckett for the gift. He reads on to see that she had a daughter who is 19 years old, and she was married to her husband for the last 27 years. He feels sad for her daughter for some reason. He turns the last page takes a sip of this cappuccino and finishes the cup. He pulled his laptop over into the position to write in front of him, raises the lid and starts typing at the keys furiously.

Xx

People say that a funeral and a wake are a time for reflection, to talk about the good memories of the person who passed, and sadness expressed for the family. Pleasantries' are exchanged and well wishes are given. Then there is usually a break between viewings. The family can regain some their composure and be sturdier through the second viewing.

But this, however, was not what Johanna Beckett wanted to happen. It was stated clearly in her will that instead of everybody moping around sitting for hours on end talking about her life, they were to have a gala. There, they were to mourn her, but in a happy way. Celebrate her life, not be miserable by talking about it. So, one of her last requests to be carried out was that they would meet at a happy place and celebrate her life in a positive way.

"Dad, do you think that she's looking down right about now?" Kate asked.

"Knowing Johanna, you can bet that she is."

They rented the space at the Tribeca Rooftop. Everything was set up by the staff. The manager had asked what type of celebration this was when they booked the room, and Jim could not answer him. It was Katie who told him what this was for.

"Mr. Fields, this is for my mother. She was murdered and in her will she wanted her friends and relatives to celebrate her life instead of being dismal about her death."

Mr. Fields was quite taken with her statement. Never had he rented the rooftop for such an occasion. But there was a determination about this young woman that had him thinking that she was going to do great things in her life.

"Miss Beckett, I will be glad to reserve the rooftop for you and your party. Just let me know if there is anything I can do to make your gala more memorable."

As Kate sat there tucked away in a corner watching the people in her general vicinity she had come to the decision that she had honored her mom with her wish. People were happy to be there remembering the good times they had spent with her mom. There was nothing but smiling faces throughout the night. When the night started to wane down, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up.

"You know Katie, she'd want you to talk about her as well. Why don't you mingle with the masses?"

"Dad, it's hard for me to do something like this. I have good memories of mom, but they are my memories. If I share them I just feel that I'll lose a part of her. I'm not ready to do that just yet."

"Katie, we all heal in our own ways. Take the time you need to do just that."

"I will dad."

"Oh by the way, when are you going to put your master plan into action?"

Kate just looked up at him with a bewildered look on her face trying to figure out what he meant.

"Dad?"

"Katie, you already have his number, so when are you going to give him a call?"

"Oh that. Well, the funeral is tomorrow, so maybe after we finish with the service I might try calling him."

"Okay. I think that this gala is winding down. A lot of the people have already left. We won't be here that much longer."

"It turned out to be a great event, I think."

"I do too. I think your mother was right. She always had a sense about these kinds of things."

The party wound down until Kate and her dad walked out of the venue escorting a very teary eyed and distraught Aunt Theresa. When they reached the ground floor, they parted ways promising to keep in touch more often.

Xx

The mourners all gathered at the cemetery to say their last goodbyes to Johanna Beckett. Kate and her father listened as the priest gave the prayer of absolution. Once he was finished the service was over. Everyone had slowly made their way back to their cars. Kate and Jim were the only ones to remain as the cemetery workers lowered Johanna into her grave. As they did so, Jim placed a single red rose on the top of her coffin. Kate repeated the same motion but went one step further. She kissed her hand and touched her mother's coffin. Rising up, she looked at her dad and asked,

"Dad, let's go home."

Xx

Rick had enough. His current writing binge produced a solid four chapters to keep Gina off his back for at least two months. They were edited and he sent them off for her approval.

He sat there and thought about Mrs. Beckett and her surviving family. He pulled open his top desk drawer and took out his checkbook out. He forgot to write out the check for Reach Out and Read in Johanna's name earlier. So, he did. Signing his name, he tore off the check and placed it in an envelope and addressed it. Alexis had come into his office and asked him what he was doing.

He explained that when he was reading the paper, he came across her obituary and decided to do something to help her cause.

"Dad, that's a great idea. It will do a lot to help kids learn how to read."

"It will honey and that's what the donation is for, but I keep coming back to how sad this tragedy is. Her daughter lost her mother, and her husband, his wife. It tears a family apart. I just wish that I could do a lot more for them….


	4. Chapter 4

Kate woke the next morning to the smell of waffles and sausage with a slight aroma of coffee. Throwing the sheets off her body she gets up and peeks through the door out into the kitchen. She really can't see her dad, but she can hear that he is humming as he works while he is making breakfast.

Her day today will be a very busy one, because on top of going to the shop and talking with the three employees that helped her mom on a part time basis she needs to make a certain call to one of her favorite writers. So, she throws on her soft cotton robe and walks out to greet her dad. Before she can even make a move to surprise him he (without turning around) says,

"Don't you even dare think of scaring me Katiebug! Especially not when I have a pan of hot bacon grease in my hand."

"Sorry, dad." Kate said as she took a seat at the table and waited for her dad. He finished up with the bacon and walked out with the bacon as well as a plate full of scrambled eggs and placed them on the table beside the waffles.

"So Katie, do you want me to come with you to the shop this morning? I can rearrange my morning and make that happen."

She thought about it, but in order to make a strong impression to the people who worked there, she decided to try going on her own.

"Dad, thanks for the offer, but I need to show the staff who work there that we will be able to get through the strong arm tactics of the "corporate" store up the street. But I really appreciate the offer."

"Okay Katie, I wish you luck! Remember if you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

They both eat in silence. During the meal, they are both lost in what their day will bring each of them. Finishing breakfast Kate thanks her dad for making it for her. She leaves that table and starts her daily routine. She dresses casually because she wants to show her softer side to the staff, and if she really thinks about it, she likes to dress with comfort in mind.

Jim retreats to his room pulls out a grey pinstriped suit and a coordinated tie to complement the suit. Setting what he will wear to the office on the bed, he heads to the bathroom where Katie is just leaving having finished getting ready. He thinks that she looks good. She looks more relaxed. She'll need to be especially if she needs to deal with Mr. Stuart.

Mr. Stuart! Now here is a man who is as strong-willed as he is old. He has the idea that women are better off at home and have no business running any kind of establishment. He's pushing 82 and he is set in his ways. He was born just as the U.S. had entered the first world war. His father had served with honor and dignity. The values instilled in him at an early age had been his fathers' doing. He believed that women were not capable of anything other than tending to _his_ house. And so, the lessons that his father taught him had been carried over to his way of thinking. Katie was in for a big surprise if she thought she could tell him how she wanted things done from now on. Yeah, she'd meet a lot of resistance when she dealt with this man.

Xx

Rick laid in his bed and thought about getting out of it, but then he rethought that decision. Nope, he'd stay here as long as his daughter was not going to come bouncing in and demand that they do something together. It wasn't until the beep of an incoming email piqued his curiosity then he finally relented to getting out of bed. He opened his laptop and clicked on the new email from Gina.

 _"Rick,_

 _Chapters 1 thru 3 are outstanding! They are going to the proof reader as we speak. But, chapter four does not seem to continue with the line of the first three. It' seemed that it was written without that much continuity. Can you please look it over and see about making it flow better with the first three?"_

Yours,

 _Gina._

She had enclosed the last chapter with her notes about what he should do to make it better. Just as he finished reading the email his daughter came barreling into his bedroom/office.

"Come on daddy! I want to go shopping!"

Rick thought that his daughter was way too young to know the assemblage of words she had just put together. _Go? Shopping?_ What was she talking about? He could easily understand that she'd want to go to the zoo or the museum maybe, but shopping? She was just six.

"Slow down pumpkin! Can we first start with what has you so joyful this morning?"

"Daddy, come on! I've been waiting to go to this bookstore called Book Worms and More since the news said it was one of the bestest stores for kids to get really good books! You said that we could go yesterday." Alexis gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Damn, he really thought that she would have forgotten about this by now. It was right before he started on his writing binge, or maybe it was when he was right in the middle of it, Alexis had come into his office telling him about the news piece that she watched on the noon news. He had not even realized that he had agreed to taking her there because she had caught him when he was in his zone.

"I did promise you that didn't I." He asked her hoping he really didn't. But when he saw the smile come over her face and her head nodding up and down, he knew must have.

"Pumpkin, I promise we'll go this…what was the name of the store again?"

"Book Worms and More daddy! How could you forget?"

"Yeah, silly me. Pumpkin, I need to take care of a couple of things for the new chapters I sent to Gina. Why don't you get cleaned up, brush your teeth, and get dressed?"

"Daddy, I haven't even eaten anything yet. So brushing is a no-no."

"Alright. I'll make you something okay?"

"Pancakes! Happy face pancakes!

"Oh, I guess so."

"Thanks, daddy." Alexis walked over to him and hugged his thighs.

He watched her as she made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down. Well, at least she was happy. He went to the kitchen and took out the necessary items to make her his famous Happy Face pancakes. Finishing breakfast, he cleared the dishes and told her to brush her teeth, wash the syrup off her face, find something to wear and brush her hair out.

"Pumpkin, while you are getting ready, I'm going to set up the chapter I need to look at. I should be done by the time you are and then we'll go to the book store."

"Okay, daddy." She said and happily bounced away to get ready.

Rick looked over the chapter that Gina had sent back to him. She was right, it could use a little spit and polish. So, he read her notes and considered her point of view. Reading the sections that were a little lame he highlighted them for when they came back later so he could get right into rewriting them. He took a quick shower and got dressed. To his surprise, well he was not that surprised since she wanted to go to a book store Alexis was waiting for him when he emerged from his bedroom. She was just standing by the front door patiently waiting for him.

"Are you ready Pumpkin?"

"I am daddy, let's go!" Before he could answer her, she had taken his hand and dragged him out the door. He had to slow her down so he could lock up. But when he turned she had retaken his hand and they were just about running to the elevator.

Xx

Kate climbed the subway stairs and came out onto the surface streets. The subway was the easiest way to get to and from their apartment to the store. Since they lived right near 81st street on the West side, the A train was a direct ride right down to the 14th Street and 8th Ave. subway stop. As she walked across 14th street to the opposite side she noticed that the city was just starting to come to life. The food carts were setting up at their locations, many of which she'd use for a quick lunch getaway when she was younger. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the store. 327 West 14th street.

Once when she was little walking with her mom, she counted how many steps it took to get to the shop from the subway stop. 338 steps in all. She walked she past the funeral home that always gave the creeps. Quickly walking past, it, she pulled out the keys to the shop and walked up to the security gate. Unlocking the gate, she is startled when she hears someone right behind her saying that he'd help her with that. She turns to see who wants to give her a hand, and her face breaks out into a large smile.

"Jimmy! How are you doing?"

"Hey, Kate. I'm doing well. I am however sorry to hear about your mom, my sympathies to you and your father."

"Thanks, Jimmy, it means a lot to me that you cared so much about her."

"What do you say we open for the day huh?"

"Sounds like a plan."

With Jimmy's help, together they slid up the security gate and Kate unlocked the front door. She relocked the door after they entered and he waited like usual for the other staff to get there to unlock and relock the door until they had opened for the day. Soon everyone was there. Kate came out from the small office and thanked everyone for coming.

"Hello everybody, I would like to take this time to express my thoughts on the chair store up the block. They are slowly taking away what little foot traffic that we do get. So, if anyone has any ideas about how to get more people interested in our store, I'd love to hear what you have to say."

Mr. Stuart and made a disapproving grunt towards her statement. Jimmy's eyes had lit up with a thought and he gave her a wink. Gloria the only full-time employee had a suggestion and raised her hand.

"Yes, Gloria." Kate asked.

"We could have a 50% off sale on some of the books that are no longer mainstream."

"Okay, that's a good thought. Anyone else?"

When no one else had an idea, Kate told Jimmy to open the front door and flip the closed sign to open. The staff did their daily cleaning and restocking on new books that had come in on Friday. Kate went back to her mom's office and sat down to think about what she was going to do next about saving the store.

Xx

Alexis was literally dragging her dad down the sidewalk by his hand to this store he had no recollection of agreeing to take her to. As they slowed coming closer to the store, he took in the storefront windows and liked the displays that were there. One side was dedicated to children's books and the other was geared towards the adults. The entry door had split the displays. Alexis dragged her father to the front door and they went in. He was in total awe of this small shop. He can't understand why he's never been here before but this place is mind-blowing. He follows Alexis to the children's section and as he starts to look at the books with her when one of the staff comes up and start talking to her.

"Hi, there! And how are you today little one?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Do you have any Goosebumps or Winnie-the-Pooh books?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"I'm sure we do. But you look like a big girl who is able to read all by yourself, am I right?"

"I can, but my daddy helps me sometimes with the harder words." Alexis tells Gloria.

"Well, I just happen to have a great book that you might enjoy. It's called "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe." It's the first book in a series that I think you'll like."

"Okay, can you show me where it is?"

"Sure I can, as long as it's alright with your daddy, that is." Gloria confirmed with Rick and he nodded his approval. Gloria reached down and took Alexis' hand. She told Rick where the adult section was as they walked away.

Xx

Kate hesitated picking up the phone for a second as she tried to find the nerve to call him. Her hand hovered over the phone and then she picked it up and dialed hoping that she would not flub up saying what she need to say to him. The phone rang and rang, and on the 5th ring she thought he'd actually answered, but it was just the answering machine clicking on. Her hopes were let down to say the least.

 _"Hi, you've reached the Castle residence. Sorry, we missed your call but please leave a short message for us. I'm Rick, and I'm Alexis!"_

Kate heard the voices of a man and what sounded like a little girl in the greeting.The tone clicked on indicating that the machine was ready for her message. Right at that second, when she needed to speak, her well-planned speech melted away from her brain. She just stared at the calendar blotter on her desk. After about 8 seconds she simply hung up the phone losing her nerve.

Xx

Rick was in heaven! There were so many old editions of books he thought were forever gone from his grasp. In the short time that Gloria was with Alexis he had piled up about 7 books he intended to purchase. About 5 minutes later Alexis and Gloria had returned.

"Daddy, look at my new books!"

"Well, it looks like you'll be busy for a couple of days at least."

Alexis just nods as she looks at the covers of the books she picked out. Rick takes her books and Gloria brings them to the front desk to complete the purchase of their treasures. Gloria rings up all the books they want, places them in a Book Worm bag and processes Rick's credit card. As soon as they are done they turn to leave. Jimmy looks at the register total and whistles.

"Well, it looks like we will be able to pay the rent this month!"

Kate hears the conversation from the office and walks out to see why they will be able to pay the rent this month.

"Gloria, what's going on?" She asked.

"Kate, where were you? A man and his daughter came in and he spent $2371.20 on a rare Dickens first edition of Oliver Twist alone. His total bill was over $3600.00!"

"What the hell? Who was this guy?" Kate asked

"I have no clue, but he dropped a JP Morgan Palladium card on the counter like it was nothing."

"A what card?"

"The JP Morgan card. The requirements are that the customer keeps a minimum of 5 million in assets there in order to secure the card. I've heard that everyone who has one of these cards keeps at least 25 million in the account."

All Kate can say is wow! She silently heads back to the office and sits at her desk. She has a plan forming now that the phone call has failed. She'll take an early lunch tomorrow and visit him at his home. It's a bold move but this way he can't get away from her if she's right there in front of him….


	5. Chapter 5

Ending the day at the bookshop was basically the same as opening it, only in reverse. Kate tallied up the day's receipts and they were impressive. She kept looking at the one purchase that stumped her. The buyer had spent an insanely large amount of money here today and she really wanted to know who it was. She thought that she could review the store's copy of his card imprint and she pulled the credit card receipts from under the pile of paperwork. She searched through the pile and found the receipt. After looking closely at it there was nothing that indicated who owned the card. She checked the next receipt in the pile it was a Master Card, it had the card number, owners name first and last, and expiration date and the total charges for the card. Discouraged, she placed the card charge paperwork in the bank envelope, wrote out a deposit slip for the bank and readied the bank night drop bag to close the transaction. Jimmy was standing at the front door waiting for her to finish so he could walk her to the bank.

"Jimmy, are you ready to go?" Kate asked.

"I'm ready. All I need to do is flip the sign and secure the front security gate."

"Okay, let's go."

With the front door locked, Jimmy and Kate pulled the security gate down back in place. He locked it and they were off. Kate finished making the deposit at the bank and she and Jimmy bid each other good night and parted ways. She headed for the subway station up the block, and he headed downtown. When she got home the first thing she heard was a sound so quiet she almost missed it altogether. He was sobbing. It was coming from the back of the apartment so she quietly walked through the hallway until she reached her father's door, which was closed. Inside she could hear him weeping albeit quietly, as he mumbled something rather personal.

 _"Johanna, I miss you, I need you, and you left me and Katie all alone. How am I going to get through this? How will she see me, Jo, I was never the strong one."_

Another round of crying had ensued after his confession and then he repeated his request again. Her eyes started to glaze over realizing how hard he was taking her mom's death. She wished there was just one thing she could do to ease his pain. She let him be alone for the time being. Tomorrow she would see if there was a counselor that could listen to his troubles, or maybe a group that dealt with these situations. Since it was early still, Kate was determined to make a good meal for him. She'd get him to eat when she was just about finished making dinner knowing that he could'ent refuse after the meal had already been made. Settling on comfort food she put together the makings for mac and cheese. In no time, it was in the oven baking. It was just about a quarter after six when she went to her father's door.

"Dad, I made us something for dinner. Are you hungry?"

At first, there was no reply. She called to him again but added a soft knock on the door.

"Dad, are you alright in there?"

She quietly opened his door and looked in. To her, he looked a little sleepy and that he seemed to have aged more than he actually was. She cautiously called his name hoping not to scare him.

"Katie, I just laid down for a short nap, but sleep seemed to elude me. Did you say that dinner was ready?"

"I did. So if you feel hungry, let's eat."

"Let me wash up first and I'll meet you out there."

"Okay, dad."

She set a large serving of food on his plate and one for her as well she made her way over to the table with the food and sat waiting for him. She needed to ask him about his earlier collapse and hoped he would not think that she was prying too much. This would not be easy. After a couple of minutes, he stood at the table, then sat down with eyes wide when he noticed what she had made.

"Comfort food Katie? Do I really look that bad?"

"I thought we could both use some comfort right about now, and no dad you look pretty damned good considering everything that has been going on."

His head bowed and his eyes closed. He knew that she knew what happened earlier in his room. She was always looking after him. After making it halfway through dinner she decided that now would be a good time as any to ask him about his state of mind.

"Dad…"

"Katie, I know what you thinking, but I miss her so much. She was my life my world revolved around her. Now that she's gone, I have no faith that I can make it through this and come out of it in one piece."

She hesitated for a breath and then made her thoughts known.

"Dad, why don't we look into getting you someone to talk to? There has to be a group for survivors who have lost someone they love."

Jim gave her statement some hard thinking as he finished his food. By the time they were done with dinner he came to a conclusion.

"Katie, I really think that this could help. It could be a place where others like me have lost someone they loved, and I know I need to get better. So, let's look into finding a bereavement group that can help me get through this."

She was glad that he was open to the idea and wanted to move on. Talking had always helped her when she was faced with something impossible to get through.

"Okay, dad, I'll look into something close to where you work."

Jim knew that she was always looking out for him. He often wondered who in reality was the stronger one between the both of them. He wanted to move off this subject onto something less depressing. So he asked her how the day was at the shop went.

"Katie, how did it go today at the book shop?"

"I think it went well. I had a Q & A meeting right before I opened up for the day to find out from the staff how we could get more people into the store. I think they had some great ideas."

"New customers is always a novel thing." Jim chuckled at his own pun. He accomplished what he had intended with the pun when he noticed the start of a smile coming to her face.

"Really dad? With your bad pun aside, the shop had a really good day. A customer came in and spent a lot of money on a rare first edition of Oliver Twist. There will not be an issue paying the rent and utilities this month."

"Katie, any thoughts on your big plan yet?"

"I did try to call him right before lunch, but his answering machine picked up. I didn't leave a message."

"Don't give up Katie-bug. Keep on going."

Hearing what her dad said had just reinforced her decision and her mind was made up now. She would go to his home and ask for his help. She cleaned up the remnants of their dinner and watched as her father went to his easy chair, sat and picked up his latest book to start reading. She brewed a pot of coffee and started on the dishes. When she was done with the dishes, she poured them both a cup and she brought one to him.

He paused where he was reading by bookmarking the page. She sat opposite him and took a satisfying sip of her coffee savoring the taste. He looked over to her wondering if he should voice his concerns.

"Katie, let me present a concern of mine."

Kate placed her cup on the table and listened to him.

"If, and I mean if this does not go according to your plan what do you think you'll do if the plan fails?"

She had thought that might happen and had an answer ready for him.

"Dad, if this plan fails, I'm pretty sure that Powerhouse Bookstore will win. They'll have succeeded in driving out something that mom had built with her own two hands. It's sad in a way, only because we've been there for so long. People have come to know us, they come and stay after they buy a book and relax reading it in the shop. I'm sure that the people at Powerhouse rush you out the door the second you buy something from them. And that's not what we try to do. You should be able to feel good about what you just bought, and enjoy it."

"Katie-bug. I hope this works out for you. I'll do anything that I can to support you, just ask."

"Thanks, dad. I'm going to go over some paperwork leftover from today. Then I think I'll turn in."

She finished her coffee as she walked back to the kitchen, placing her cup in the sink. On the way to her room she said,

"Dad, don't stay up that long six am comes around pretty quickly."

"I won't Katie, I'm just going to finish the rest of this chapter and then head off to bed."

"Night daddy."

"Night Katie-bug. Sweet dreams."

Kate looked over her paperwork after getting ready for bed. She sat there and hoped that she could convince Mr. Castle beyond a doubt to help her. Tomorrow would either be a godsend, or she'd need to look into the reality of giving up her mother's lifelong dream and yielding to Powerhouse Books.

Xx

Rick admired his latest purchase. He had placed it under a vacuum sealed, dustproof, micro filtered glass case after he had read it of course. The pages were just starting to yellow and inside the case, this would halt any further deterioration. It was everything he wanted in a first edition. So much so that he wanted more. The shop that Alexis dragged him to was a goldmine of treasures. He had passed it many times on the way to take Alexis for ice cream at their favorite ice cream parlor but never once gave it a second look.

He got up from his desk after correcting the chapter that Gina demanded he fix. What he did would please her for the time being. Then he decided that before he sat down to start writing the next chapter he'd make a cup of coffee. While he was waiting for his brew to finish the cycle Alexis had come bounding excitedly down the stairs with her new book clutched tightly in her hand that she had purchased yesterday.

"Daddy, daddy, we need to go back!" She cried.

"Whoa pumpkin, where are we going and why?"

Alexis gave him a look that in her mind that would have explained her urgency.

"Back to the bookstore daddy! Where else?" Ahe told him like her life depended on it.

"What's the rush we were just there yesterday."

"Daddy!" She said dragging Y out in his name a little longer than necessary.

"Alexis, please start from the beginning."

"Okay, daddy." She took in a deep breath hoping she could tell him why with one single breath.

"I'm finished with the first book in the series that Gloria told me about and there are six more to read."

He was always proud of her determination. Once she had a set goal in mind she did everything she could to completed it.

"How about if we go tomorrow? I have some work to catch up on and it will take most of the day to finish it. But I promise that we will go back, just not today alright?"

Alexis' face went from extremely happy to unhappy in less than a second. He knew that she loved to read and it seemed that the series she picked out was easy for her to understand.

"Okay, daddy. We'll go tomorrow." She turned and went back up to her room with her shoulders sagging. Rick finished making his coffee and headed back to his office.

Xx

Kate woke up the next morning and went through her daily routine. She took comfort in it, to her it was her way to face the day with a positive outlook.

She left a note for her dad telling him that she would pick up something for dinner on the way home from the bookshop. She really did not want to make anything for dinner tonight and this would stop him from starting something himself.

She picked up her messenger bag and house keys, shop keys and left the apartment. She was soon sitting on the subway heading downtown. Twenty-five minutes later she was on the city streets. As she drew closer she found that Jimmy was already there waiting for her, she checked her watch, _7:45 right on time._

"Good Morning Kate!" He said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Jimmy."

She retrieved the shop keys from her bag and unlocked the security gate. They both grabbed an end and raised it up. After entering the shop, Kate disarmed the alarm and went directly to the office. Jimmy in the meantime turned the lights on and started dusting the non-fiction section. She sat there holding Richard Castles' information tightly in her hand. Now all she needed to do was wait until about 10:30 this morning and get the courage to actually leave the shop and go to see him. His address was not far from the shop, quite close truthfully and it would take about ten minutes to walk there. She heard voices coming from the shop. She got up and walked out to give the staff a talk before they opened.

"Good Morning everyone. Did everyone have a good night?"

Everyone nodded.

"We had a great day yesterday. It put us in the black for this month. But I don't need to stress the fact that while we had a good day yesterday there will be no time to take it easy today. I'd love to have every day just like yesterday, but with Powerhouse less than 3 blocks away we need to keep up appearances."

Everyone groans to show their displeasure. But she can understand that while they are ahead this time it means that this month could be a better month than last month.

"Gloria, can I see you for a second?" Kate asks the older woman.

She turns and heads back to the office with Gloria following. She asks her to take a seat while Kate remains standing. She thinks better when she's standing. Kate never kept from anyone who works at the store that she needs a big draw to save the shop. She just never told them who exactly she was going to coerce into helping her. So, she starts her narrative.

"Gloria, I need you to take over during lunch. I have an errand to run that involves my plan to save the store."

"Kate, it's no problem. My only hope that is what you have planned will work out for us."

"I hope it does too Gloria. I really do because if it doesn't work, we're done."

Gloria looks up to see that Kate's look has turned sad. And she hates the fact that this store could close.

Before she knows it it's twenty minutes in front of eleven and she's running late. She needs to get herself ready if she's going to be there by eleven. She goes to the ladies' room and takes in her appearance in the mirror. She touches up her make-up and she's good. She heads out to tell Gloria that she's leaving. With that done she heads for the front door.

She hits the sidewalk and shortly she is turning the corner onto Broome street. Keeping track of the building numbers she realizes that there are only 4 buildings on the block. When she reaches the front lobby doors, she notices a man sitting behind a desk and is probably a concierge or doorman. In all her planning, she forgot about the possible security that the building might have in place. She needs to think. It's then when a tenant gives her the break she needs and she moves into action. An older woman exits the elevator and walks over to him asking if he can assist her with a large box out to a waiting taxi. He agrees, but carrying the box limits his sight. The older woman has to guide him through the door and out to the cab. He leaves and Kate slips in through the lobby and into the elevator just as the doors to the elevator close. She pushes the button for the fourth floor and the elevator arrives quickly. She steps off but can't figure out which way to turn in the hallway. There seem to be two doors and neither are marked. She takes a chance and turns to the left. She comes face to face with a large red wooden door. She stands there for a heartbeat gathering her strength.

 _"I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! Get a grip, Kate, just step up and knock on the door!"_

Finding her nerve once again, she lifts her hand and knocks lightly.

Xx

Rick is busy writing. He is oblivious to what is going on around him. He never hears the knock on the door. Alexis, on the other hand, had gone to the kitchen to get a snack and hears the faint knock. She closes the refrigerator door, sets aside the milk container on the counter and walks to the entryway. Knowing what her father told her about answering the door, she pulls the chair over to the peephole and steps up onto it before asking who's there.

"Who's there please?" She asked seeing a young girl through the spyglass standing there looking really nervous.

"My name is Kate and I would like to talk to your father if that's possible. Is he home?"

"Can you wait for a minute? I need to get him for you."

"Okay."

Rick was in the zone, but there are specific sounds and smells that alert him and bring him out of it instantly. He stilled his typing listening to what was being said in the foyer. He sat back in his chair and waited for Alexis to come to the office.

"Daddy, there's a young girl at the door who want's to talk to you."

"There is? Did you ask her, her name?"

"Yes daddy, I'm not rude!

"Well?"

"Her name is Kate. And she's really pretty."

"Okay pumpkin, I'll be right there."

He knew no one by the name of Kate. So either she wanted to sell him something or she was lost? Either way, he'd see what she wanted. He rose from his chair and walked out to the door. He looked through the peephole and was stunned to see a woman so beautiful standing at his door.

"Daddy, come on you know the rule!"

The rule was once either had looked through the peephole, it would be courteous to open the door and greet them, given that the person visiting was not an ax murderer.

Kate was seriously debating to leave but stopped her inner voices when she heard voices whispering from behind the door so, she waited. The door swung open and she was met with the writer of her dreams. She took in him from head to toe and back up again.

She was more than beautiful. If he could use more than one word to describe her it would be lovely, exquisite, superb, and oh so pleasing to the eyes. Coming out of his musings he said,

"Can I help you?"

She just stood there staring into his eyes not uttering even one syllable. He was just about to ask again when she mumbled something that sounded like her name.

"Hi, Mr. Castle my name is Bate Keckett."

Rick looked at her with question. _Bate Keckett?_

"Ahh, would you want to try that one more time?" Rick said as he tried to hide his grin she was probably an awestruck fan.

Kate went over what she said in her head again and was aghast at remembering the words that just left her mouth. She tried to recover and said,

"Mr. Castle, I'm …I mean I'm here…and I have ah..."

 _She felt like an idiot! She could not seem to get a word out that made sense in front of the man! Luckily, she was saved by his kind nature._

"How about if you stop calling me Mr. Castle for starters okay? Only my lawyers have that dubious distinction let's make easier on you, just call me Rick."

"I'm so sorry. I can't seem to get my mouth in sync with my brain this morning." Kate admitted.

"Everyone has their off days don't worry about it. Even if they do, you don't look like an ax murderer to me, so, would you please come in?" Rick felt a small hand hit his thigh. He looked down at Alexis standing next to him and if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man already.

Kate entered cautiously and came to a stop in the middle of the entryway still processing and fearing his statement. Rick closed the door and turned to their new guest. For some strange reason, his daughter had become very shy and refused to release his leg. He hobbled over in front of her and she looked down at the add-on that was currently hanging onto his leg. She let out a small giggle and quickly raised her hand to her mouth to stop her outbreak of laughter.

"What is it you need?" Rick asked.

She felt little nervous in his presence but started her speech.

"I need your help, Mr. Castle"

Rick just looked at her wondering what kind of help she could possibly need….

 **A/N1: This is for the guest who reviewed on the JP Morgan Chase Pallidum card from chapter 4, you know who you are. You were right! The minimum amount that the cardholder needs to keep in manageable accounts by JP Morgan is not 5 million, it's 10 million. The $250,000.00 gets you only the minimum for them to make a decision to issue the card or not. You still need to have the 10 million in assets managed by them to be issued and retain the card.**

 **The direct quote below is from JP Morgan's website:**

" _ **Most J.P. Morgan clients who are invited to carry this card have a minimum of US$10 million in assets under management with J.P. Morgan's Private Bank, and a median of US$100 million."**_

 **Also, the card has changed the name it used then, now it's now called the JP Morgan Reserve card.**

 **A/N2: GT500RonSmith & wendykw, who asked that Rick's name would be an easy way to find out who he was… it would be but there is a catch with the card, it is issued with only the date the card member was issued the card and the date it expires. No other information is on the card as to who holds it is imprinted on the card.**

 **P2P**


	6. Chapter 6

He stood there with Alexis still gripping to his leg. He knelt down and tried to put her mind at ease by explaining to her that Kate seemed to be pretty honest with her request and she _was_ a guest in their home. As he got up she reluctantly released her grip on his leg but stayed close to him just in case. They both walked to where she was standing in the middle of the loft's living room. Her back was still facing him as she took in the immense size of the room. Alexis had already taken a seat where he would soon sit next to her and she just observed Kate.

"So Kate, can you tell me what type of help you are in need of?"

Kate startled a little at the sound of his deep baritone voice. She slowly turned not sure what her brain had been thinking, her well thought out plan to ask for his help was falling a bit short. So instead of turning around and running away, she had decided to wing it and hope that it came out in an understanding way.

"Mr. Castle, I-I'm in need of your help."

Rick held up his hand and when she saw it she stopped.

"Kate, please call me Rick. Then relax. Take a deep breath. You've already told me that you need my help, you just need to tell me why."

"Sorry, I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. Everyone has times when nothing that they have planned in their head becomes what is essentially said."

Kate let out a quiet gasp and looked him directly in the eyes. The second she did, she was hypnotized by the brilliance in them and how deep his azure blue eyes were looking back at her in an understanding way.

"Kate, sit down and please make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?"

 _God this is going all wrong! He's being nice to me, I practically invaded his home and he's being nothing but considerate to me. And he practically read my mind when he told me that things we have planned don't always come out right._

"If you have a glass of water I'd like that, very much thank-you." Kate said.

"One glass of water coming up then."

After Rick left to get Kate her water, Alexis looked over to where Kate was sitting. To her, she seemed to be a nice person. But there was something more about her. She seemed like she was sad or too distant with something else besides asking for her dad's help.

While Kate was taking in the loft she just watched her. When she had finished looking around her eyes landed on Alexis. At first, she just smiled at her thinking that she was caught looking around the loft. But when Alexis got up and walked over to her and sat down right next to her, her look changed from easiness to uncertainly quickly.

Xx

Rick had been watching their contact together. He knew Alexis well, and the shyness that he'd seen when Kate first arrived wouldn't last long. Alexis had a sense about people. She'd be the first one to figure out why someone was feeling the way they were. Not on the surface where most people hid the truth, but deeper into their defenses. By the time she had spent time with them Alexis had them talking about what was bothering them. So, he knew since Alexis had sat next to her it wouldn't be long before Kate started to feel a little uncomfortable. So, he'd step in right before her inquisition would start.

"Here you are, Kate. Cold, crisp, and refreshing water."

They say that timing was everything, and he had returned just in time. Alexis was just about to ask a question but stopped when he gave Kate her water.

"Rick, I was a silent owner of a small bookshop not too far from your loft. I have recently been given the opportunity to move into full ownership and management of this shop."

"Okay Kate, that's great! But what's the problem?"

"I'm getting to that. About 3 or 4 months ago, there was a large bookstore chain that had opened up not far from our store. I had no idea how much of an impact this would have on our shop."

"Why didn't you know this? I mean if you were a silent partner you should have been getting updates from the person who was in charge, right?"

 _How was she going to explain this? She can't get into the fact that her mother has built this from nothing and that she has only been there now for the last two weeks, and that she has just lost her. No, she couldn't, well not just yet anyway. Eventually, she'd explain it to him, but right now it was too painful for her to get through._

"I've been away at school on the west coast. I was only recently given the information. So, I came back to take over and run the store."

Rick was getting a hint of what she might want him to do, but he waited to see if this was what she was here for. It was pretty ingenious if he thought about it. Show up at the writer's home, make some small talk, get him comfortable with you, and then ask a huge favor of them. But to him, this was not going the way she had planned. Whatever she wanted him to do for her he'd most likely agree to do it as long as Black Pawn had no issues with it. Then again maybe he would keep them in the dark. They did not need to know everything that went on in his private life. Gina, well she was another story. She would see this as a way to get more mileage out of a signing. No, she'd never be let in on this no way, no how. Hell would freeze over before he told her anything. His thoughts were brought back around by the silence that surrounded him.

"So, when I asked the employees what they thought would be a great way to get more people into the store, we came up with this. So, what do you say?"

He just totally zoned out thinking about what he would say if she asked him the question and had missed the last 3 minutes of her idea. He did catch bits and pieces of it but he wanted to get her to ask the question once again since he was daydreaming. He looked over at her and the look on her face was one that he could never forget, the unmistakable look of hope. So, he said,

"Kate, could you ask me again why you think this could work?" He held his breath and was hoping that she'd ask her favor once more and also hoping that this what she really did ask him.

Kate's eyes widened. _Was he really considering helping her?_ Her heart started to pick up in its rhythm. She could feel it beating against her ribcage. She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and restated her request.

"Rick, I was hoping that you would give my shop some of your time on Saturday the 5th. All you need to do is only volunteer your time for oh, let's say 6 hours. Sign some books and then you're free. Just to have you in the shop, I think will be a good thing. We could get….

Rick held up his hand once more to get her to slow down a little.

"Kate, you're talking a mile a minute! Are you always like this?"

"Well, yeah. I tend to get excited about something I'm so passionate about."

"Well, that's good to know. Now I'll help you with your fight against the big bad corporate bookstore. This Saturday will be good for you?"

"That'd be great! Are you sure that you're okay with doing this?"

"Kate, I'm fine with this. It took a lot of courage for you to come here and ask me to do this. It's an admirable trait in a person." Seeing that their time was coming to a close Rick started to walk to the door. Kate got up and followed. He pulled the door open and she said,

"Thank-You Rick. I'll see you on Saturday morning."

"That you will, Kate. Oh hey, before I forget is it alright if I bring Alexis too?"

"Sure, Rick. We have a great children's section that she can get lost in."

"Okay, Kate. Until tomorrow then."

"Bye Rick."

He almost had the door closed when he remembered to ask one important question. She was standing at the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

"Kate, by the way, what is the address for your shop?"

She turned to face him and rattled off the address. Without thinking the least about the address he memorized it, and he watched as she entered the elevator. When he closed the door it hit him like a ton of bricks! He was just there the day before. Alexis had joined him by the door.

"Daddy?"

"What is it pumpkin?"

"I like her, a lot!"

"Me too honey, me too!"


	7. Chapter 7

People have a saying… When life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade. But what if you get a basket full of sour lemons? Life never told you what would happen then if the start of her day was any indication…..

Kate had set her alarm clock with the intention of rising earlier than usual. Tomorrow was going to be big! She had Richard Castle coming to her shop and she would use his appearance to invite more customers into the store. Advertising was minimal to the area surrounding the shop due to time constraints, but people were quickly asking when the event would take place. Word of mouth was getting the word out there better than she could have hoped for.

But that's when her day had started to take a turn for the worse. The moment 6:15 rolled around and the alarm that should have woken her up with its irritating blaring buzzing had kept silent. It's only when her body's internal clock told her that it was time to get up did she groggily eye the clock on the night stand. It was flashing the default time of 12:00 in dark red numbers laughing at her. She just laid there not really awake staring at the flashing display. Then it hit her. She had overslept. Reaching for her watch on the nightstand, turned it to her face and blearily widened her eyes to see that it was now 7:14. She had slept an hour later than she wanted to. The comforter was thrown off in a hurry and she got out of bed. She had selected a dress the night before for the signing this morning and takes it off the from the back of the chair with her as she runs for the bathroom. Taking a breath, she tries to calm down. She starts the shower water running to make sure that the hot water starts to get hot. Before she undresses for the shower she places her make-up, deodorant and her really great smelling perfume on the counter top. She strips her sleepwear off and takes a shower. Returning to her bedroom wrapped in a towel she selects a pair of panties that tended to be on the racier side. She wants to feel more like a woman when Mr. Castle arrives at the store. She picks out a matching bra and heads back in to apply her make-up and perfume.

She received a call from Jimmy when she never showed up to open up with him. She told him that she was running late because ConEd was right out in front of her apartment trying to repair a power cable that had arced and knocked out power to the whole block and that he could open up for her. He had a backup door key and knew the code for the alarm so she told him to start getting ready for the signing. He knew what to do.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she picked a small piece of string that found its way to the bottom of her dress. Taking it off she smoothed down the dress and she was liking what she saw in the mirror. Leaving the bedroom and heading for the front door, she picked up her keys, messenger bag, and her phone. It was then when she noticed the note from her dad.

 _"Katie, I wish you the best of luck with the signing today with your favorite author. I am so happy that you were able to get him to come to the store. I have a bereavement meeting right after work and I should be home between 6:00 or 6:30 tonight. Take out maybe? I Love You, dad."_

She is always wondering how her dad is doing, so today after work she'll truly take the time to sit down with him and talk about the meetings. She walks out of the apartment making sure to lock up behind her. Heading towards the subway that she knows will be filled to capacity due to her oversleeping she dreads the ride to work. As it turns out the car she picked was only three quarters full. And on top of that, a man just about her dad's age had been kind enough to give up his seat for her. He rode standing for the next two stops before he got off at his stop. When her stop was called, she got up and left. Heading towards the stairs she climbed up, reached the top and relished the sunlight as it made her feel just a little warmer and carefree. Nothing else could dampen her mood.

Xx

Of all the times Alexis could be so inquisitive it had to be right now. She was like a tornado of sorts. She woke up and the first thing on her mind was going to the book shop. She was relentless with her questions. Once Rick had conquered those questions, she started with her wardrobe. There were times that he'd just wish he stayed in bed and this had to be at the top of the list.

"Daddy, I need your help! I need to show Kate how pretty I am!"

Rick heard her calling out to him to come and see her current fashion selection. When he walked into her bedroom there were no words that even came close to describing the utter disarray around him. Dresses that she wanted to wear were laid out neatly on her bed. After his eyes roamed past the bed, well that's where all the uniformity ended. Dresses, tights in a wide array of colors, all types of accessories and various hair ties, bows and ribbons were strewn all over the floor and her dresser.

"Alexis, what seems to be the problem here? To me, everything that you have laid out on your bed looks fine. Just decide on which one you want to wear."

Alexis just stood there staring at him with a defiant look, arms folded with her eyes narrowing thinking he has lost any kind of fashion sense he had left.

"Daddy, I need your advice! I need to show Kate how much of a grown-up I am!"

"Pumpkin, we are only going to a signing. Well, I am, you are going to be tucked safely away reading in the children's section."

"But dad! I want to show Kate my dress!"

"Alexis, you will be able to. But I need you to behave for a while when we are there. I promise we will be in and out and after we're done we can get some lunch and ice cream. Alright?"

"I guess. But can I at least talk to Kate for a little bit before you start the signing?" She asked.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. I'll tell you what, I will call the car service that Kate is sending and ask them to get here a little earlier so you can talk to Kate before we start. Does that work for you?"

"Okay, daddy. And thanks." Alexis said happily.

Rick turned to her bed where the dresses were laid out on display. He drew his hand to his chin rubbing it briskly. She had two dresses that were almost white and one that looked to be forest green. But he made up his mind when he noticed the lavender dress that was adorned with a gold colored lace on the hem and collar. It would give her the look of a royal so he told her that this was the dress she should wear.

She beamed up at him approving his choice. He turned to walk out but as he reached the entry way he stopped and said,

"Pumpkin, I'm sure by the time you are ready to leave here this room will be a lot neater."

"It will be dad." She replied solemnly.

He leaves Alexis and heads to his room to get dressed. He decides to go with a conservative look and picks out a pair of navy blue pants and a light blue button-down shirt. Skipping the tie, he pulls a blazer off the hanger and slips into it. Checking himself in the mirror as he slips into a pair of black loafers, he is happy with the look. Back into the bathroom, he spritzes a dash of some Calvin Klein cologne that Alexis gave him for his birthday. It has a decent aroma. He grabs his wallet, keys, and some spending cash and goes to the kitchen for a couple of bottles of water for him and Alexis.

He cracks open the top and chugs a large sip. He thinks back to what she said before he went into her room.

 _She wants to look pretty for Kate and she wants to look more like a grown up._

He thinks he sees what's going on but really can't be sure. So, he'll just sit back and see what changes in her when they get there. There's a knock on the door and Rick goes to answer it.

"Mr. Castle?"

"I am. Can I help you?"

"It's more sir about how I can help you. I'm the driver assigned to bring you to Book Worms and More."

"Oh great! Just let me get my daughter. Would you step inside and wait for a minute?"

"No problem sir."

The driver steps in and Rick closes the door. He is up the staircase heading to Alexis' room and as he enters he sees her placing the last of her stuffed animals in the center of the bed by the pillow, the room is spotless.

"Good job pumpkin!"

"Thanks, daddy. What's the matter?"

"The driver is here to take us to Book Worms and More."

"They sent us a driver!"

"They did. So, let's get going. Do you have your backpack ready?"

"Yup, just let me go get it."

Two minutes later they are back with the driver heading to the elevator. Once back at the car the driver opens the rear door for them and they get in. Seat belts on, the driver inserts the key into the ignition. He starts the car puts in in drive and steps on the gas. When they should be moving forward the car just sits there. The driver places the car back in park and gets out looking puzzled. He walks around the to the right front of the car and then Rick sees the look on his face. Then to confirm his thoughts the driver throws his hands over his head and lets loose about three or four choice profanities, but quietly. He collects himself back to being the professional he is and returns to the driver's seat.

"Mr. Castle, I'm afraid that we won't be going anywhere anytime soon. It seems that this is my fault. I was triple parked when I arrived since there were no spots available and the city has placed a parking boot on the front tire. I do apologize for the delay."

Rick takes a look at his watch and realizes that they don't leave now Alexis will not be able to talk to Kate when they get to the store.

"That's fine. I'll just catch a cab."

Rick and Alexis get out while the driver is on the phone with the parking violations bureau. He throws up his hand to hail a taxi. After about five minutes there is not a cab in sight. He turns back to the driver and asks if he will be able to pick him up from the signing and he tells him that he'll be there even if they need to send another car. Rick and Alexis walk to the subway stop not that far away and down the stairs to catch the next train. The wait is short and soon they are heading to the book store.

Xx

Kate is beyond nervous. She's heard stories about some musical talent, actors, and actresses requesting really strange items when they are in their backstage dressing rooms. Some only want a specific color M&M's®, a distinct brand of bottled water, and an arrangement of hard to find flowers none of which she has here on hand. She hopes Mr. Castle is not that demanding. She checks her watch and notices what all the staff has done with the banners and signs distracting her that it's after 9 am.

He should have been here by now. She automatically thinks the worst that he has rethought his decision about helping her. She looks behind her and sees the banners hanging from the rafters displaying his name and his most recent book hanging over the table that he'll sit at. And if that's not enough, the line of customers that wrapped around the corner from the entrance of the store was just one more thing that she needed to address. Checking her watch again she wonders if all the preparation and planning that the staff and herself had done have only been a waste of time and money. Gloria is standing faithfully at the front door keeping an eye out for the car that was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Gloria eyes Kate with a sad face not seeing a limo pull up. So, she returns to her watchful search. Jimmy walks up to Kate and makes a statement that just about makes her start to believe what he says is the truth.

"Kate, this guy want's nothing to do with saving our store! He was only yessing you to death so you left his home."

"But Jimmy, he sounded so sincere. I mean he really listened to me and what we needed from him."

"Kate, I hate to burst your bubble, but do see him anywhere in the store?"

She reluctantly replied "No."

Jimmy just walked away disheartened and straightened up some books in the romance section while muttering his displeasure with Richard Castle as he worked.

Mr. Stuart was standing right behind Kate when Jimmy made his comments and decided to throw his two cents in as well.

"You have no business running this store. I tolerated your mother because she knew what she was doing. You, on the other hand, have brought us false hope." He just turned away from her and walked away.

Kate's shoulders sagged and she dropped her head down wondering where she went wrong. Feeling the weight of all the work that was put into the event finally hitting her hard with no result she retreats back to her office and closes the door. Sitting at her desk she drops her head into the palms of her hands and begins to cry.

Xx

He's so wrong. She was going to kill him. He had jumped onto the wrong subway car and ended up going uptown instead of downtown. He made it as far as 96th street before he made the connection that the streets were ascending instead of descending. She was definitely going to kill him. It was not until Alexis had mentioned that this was not the way that they should be going and then he realized his mistake. They got off at the next stop and immediately climbed the stairs with his daughter in tow. The second he hit the street his hand went vertical to catch a cab. Five seconds later a yellow cab pulled up and they got in.

"327 West 14th street, and step on it I'll pay any tickets or fines that you get!"

"You got it pal"

The cabbie replied with a grin, and then they were both pinned into the rear seat cushion trying to sit up straight when the cabbie floored it. He defied gravity long enough to check his watch it was 9:41. If she wasn't mad at him when he arrived then he'd be amazed. The cabbie drove like a madman on fire. The cab zig-zagged in and around slower traffic on 95th street. Then he turned left onto the Henry Hudson Parkway and then really took off. He watched as they passed the Intrepid Air, Sea, and Space museum, the Passenger Ship Terminal, The Lincoln Tunnel and then Chelsea Piers. They had the green arrow to turn left onto 14th street and he could have sworn the cab rode up on two tires during the maneuver. But that wasn't the only aerobatics that they would be experiencing on this ride. The light at 11th ave. had just turned green and the cabbie dodged a car that was turning left by swerving to the right and he floored it again. As they made it through the intersection, the car became airborne in the dip at the space between 11th and 14th and landed on 14th about 10 feet past the intersection. Rick instinctively placed his arm across Alexis' body even though she was wearing a seatbelt knowing what was going to happen next. As they came to a screeching halt right in front of a Catholic church Rick quickly looked to his left and saw the sign for the book store. Getting out of the cab he stepped up to the driver's side window which was still going down. He pulled out the cash from his pocket and peeled off two one hundred dollar bills.

"The fare is $21.75 sir, and you're lucky the cops never stopped us for driving recklessly."

"And I do appreciate that. Here you are." Rick said as he handed the cabbie the cash.

"Nothing beats an ex-police car, police interceptor motor and all! The cabbie just extended his arm and took the cash not realizing what he had been given.

"THANK YOU, SIR!"

The cabbie yelled as he drove away. Rick stood there on the sidewalk hoping that Kate would not be that mad when he finally did come into the store. He dropped his hand to take Alexis' and started to walk to the front door. He took a look at his watch and reasoned that from the time the cab picked them up until they entered the store thirteen minutes had passed. They made it and a trip by a taxi that should have taken 35 minutes was basically cut in half. He'll never doubt an NYC cabbie's skills again.

Xx

Gloria had seen the cab land on four wheels just past the intersection and was grateful that the car had not lost control when it recovered. She watched as the car came to a sudden screeching halt right in front of the church. Seconds later when the passengers got out, she abandoned her post at the front door and took off running towards Kate's office screaming that he's here.

Kate heard Gloria yelling something unrecognizable and the sound of her screaming was getting closer to the office. She lifted her head having cried herself out at being a failure stood and dried her eyes. The door burst open without a knock and, an out of breath Gloria stood there taking in Kate's appearance.

"Kate, he's here! He made it after all!"

Kate still a little numbed by her statement because her star attraction was a no show could only guess who she was talking about.

"Gloria, the FedEx and UPS drivers come here on a daily basis right about this time. You're going to need to be a little more specific than that."

Gloria grabbed Kate by her shoulders from behind and shoved her out of the office. Kate wanting to be left alone in her misery went along, well she had no choice really with Gloria pushing her forward.

About 5 feet out onto the sales floor Gloria told her to look up.

What she saw took her breath away… literally! She started to gasp for air when she ascertained who was standing in the store. It was Richard Castle and his daughter. Gloria had patted Kate on the back and she recovered from her initial shock. She turned and looked at Gloria and she could only see the gleam in her eyes. Right then she knew that things would work out.

Xx

She walked right up to him and said,

"Mr. Castle, I'm glad that you could make it here this morning. I hope the car I sent to pick you up was to your satisfaction?"

"Well Kate, about that….."

Rick had explained the situation with the car and then getting on the wrong subway train and then the cab ride to the store. When he was finished she looked at him wondering if anything else could go wrong.

"Kate I hope that you're not upset with the way this morning started off."

"No Mr. Castle I'm not. The main fact is that you are here now. Do you think that we can let some of these people in?"

"Kate, it's Rick remember? Please, Mr. Castle makes me sound old and stuffy."

Kate smiled at his comment and then said,

"Okay Rick, we have a table set up right here. There are a couple of stacks of your recent release next to you and a comfortable chair for you to sit in."

"Kate, that's great. Is there someone who can take care of Alexis while we do this meet and greet?"

"Yes, Gloria will take Alexis over to the children's section and then to the young adult's section and read to her."

"Kate, that's great, but I think Gloria should skip over the children's section and head straight for the young adult section, Alexis is pretty well advanced in her reading."

"Oh okay, Rick."

Kate walked Alexis over to Gloria and asked her if this was alright with her if she had Gloria taking care of her while her dad was busy.

"Kate, it's great! Were already friends from the other day."

Kate looked at her with an uncomprehending look.

"The other day? sweetie, can you tell me what you're talking about?"

"Sure, we came here on Thursday and my dad bought me some books that Gloria said that were a good start for someone like me. They were so good that that night I almost read the whole book. I want to get the next book in the series."

Kate just looked to Gloria who was nodding at her and then she put it together. Rick was the man who bought the Dickens book from the store.

"Okay, Alexis, so you will be okay for now?"

"Sure. Thanks, Kate."

"If you need anything just ask Gloria and she'll get it for you."

Alexis reached over and took Gloria's hand and they were off. Kate turned and set her eyes on Rick starting to become a little misty. He had saved them by buying that book and he was going to help them again. She stopped right next to him and asked,

"So Rick, are you ready?"

"I think so. Let's let them in. Oh, and Kate I'm going to need a couple of more sharpies one won't be enough." He said as he walked towards the table. At first, Kate thought he was silly. A sharpie lasted a really long time. It wasn't until later on in the signing that she noticed three sharpies discarded in the bottom of the wastebasket and believed him.


	8. Chapter 8

He was right about the sharpies. The number of used markers that now littered the waste basket was staggering. She counted at least 7 that were used up. Kate turned her gaze from the wastebasket and took in the line of anxious people that were still waiting for their chance to get a book signed and talk to Richard Castle. She knew that this was way out of her control. She had never expected anything like this to be happening. The line of people seemed to be endless. She had asked him for 3 or maybe 4 hours. It was quickly closing in on 6 hours now. She's sure that she would hear about this from him later. Just the thought of him angry made her cringe.

Gloria was in a panic. They had been together for the last five hours and she was running out of things to do to keep Alexis content. In less than two hours of solid reading, Alexis had started and finished the next volume of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Just before she was done Gloria asked Kate if it was alright if they went to the corner luncheonette to get something to eat for her. The only thing Kate did was nod at her not really paying attention to the question, but being more worried about the ever-growing line that stretched down the city block. When they returned back to the shop though, it seemed that the line had diminished considerably.

Xx

She felt really terrible. She had kept him here longer than he wanted to be there. But every time that she looked over to him sitting at the desk signing his signature to the books that the customers gave to him, he looked happy to be doing just that. So she decided that he needed a short break.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!"

The crowd of people that were in line and some of the people that were still standing outside had stopped talking amongst themselves an listened.

"I appreciate that you've all come out to support our book store. Richard Castle has donated his time to be here to sign your books and talk to you. But the man is going to be taking a short break to get something to eat and rest his hand. So, if you wouldn't mind waiting right in line where you are for a short time I'd appreciate it."

For a few beats after Kate had made the announcement everyone just stood there looking at her like she was crazy. Within seconds the crowd started to voice their displeasure of waiting in line only to be told that they needed to wait while Richard Castle stopped so he could eat something. They were not going to let that happen so, they told her so.

"We want him to stay and sign!" One person said.

"He can eat later! We've been here in line for four hours." A man shouted out.

"I can't believe this, I was the next in line!" Mumbled the woman standing at the head of the line.

Kate looked at Rick once again and gave him a dismayed look. She was just about to turn away and address the crowd again when she heard him start to talk.

"I must apologize for my assistant. She's new."

The people in line gave a quiet chuckle when everyone looked over at Kate with a shocked look on her face.

"But what she meant was that I need to use the facilities. I've been sitting in the same position for the last 5 hours and my back is starting to ache. So, if you'll give me a short five-minute break, I'll be back in no time."

The crowd clapped and cheered. Rick walked over to Kate and as they walked to the back of the store he asked her,

"Kate, can you see if Alexis is getting restless? I know from experiences in the past whenever I had taken her to a signing she found new ways to get into trouble. But, as long as Gloria can deal with her we should be fine for the time being."

"Okay, Rick. I'll get right back. The bathroom is straight back and to the right. Do you want a snack or something?"

"Kate, we'll talk after the signing. And if you could, and I'm sorry to do this but can you cut off the line in 2 hours."

"Okay, Rick."

Kate walked the store and found Gloria and Alexis sitting very comfortable plush chair talking with each other about a different series of books that she might like.

"Hi, guys!" What are you talking about?"

"Hi, Kate. Gloria was telling me about a series about a wizard. Only he doesn't know he is one. I think that will be the next books I'll read after I'm done with this one."

"That's great! I have a feeling that you'll love them as well. Listen, I came over to see if the two of you were okay and if you needed anything?"

"No Kate, Gloria took me to get something to eat a little while ago, so I'm okay."

"Okay. Your dad will be wrapping up the signing in about 2 hours."

"Okay. We'll be somewhere near here. Just come and find us when he's finished."

With that Gloria and Alexis resumed their talk and Kate turned to head back to where Rick was. When she got there, he was already back in his seat and signing away furiously. She decided to switch gears and get him a cup of coffee and bring it to him. The coffee shop around the corner should be pretty empty now. As she walked in she went to the barista and asked for a Grande Café Mocha. She also ordered one for herself. After placing her order she moved to where the pickup area was and waited. As she did there was another woman talking to her while she busied herself with making the order. She could not help but eavesdrop in on what they were saying.  
 _  
"Did you hear that the writer you like is only just two stores down at the book store signing his latest book?"_

"Yeah, but we're stuck here and by the time we get off shift he'll be finished. So, what's the use?"

"I'm sure that you can go over to the store after your shift and maybe he'll still be there. Who knows maybe you can make it in time. Did you see the line earlier? It was so long that is past our own shop. You might make it."

"I'll try, but anything can happen in the next hour."

Kate listened to what they were saying and felt a little sad that there were people who liked Rick's work but were unable to get to the signing. When her name was called, she picked up her coffees and when she looked up at her long face she said thank you, and she stressed that the woman should really try to get to the signing as her only response to what she had just heard. She had an idea forming and if it would work she'd make that woman's day. She walked back to the shop and as she did she noticed the line of people in line to see Rick had shrunk a little. If she were to guess there would be about 200 people still waiting. She thought about how long Rick had spent with each guest at the table and calculated how long it would take to get through them all. Upon returning she gave Rick the coffee and stood off to the side as he kept signing away. She watched as he talked to each person who came up to him in a way that made them feel special in their own way. He was always connecting with them even if it was only for the brief time there were together. Which is why they tended not to leave so readily. He looked over at her and smiled, then lifted up the coffee in salute.

Xx

"Alexis, what else do you like to read? Gloria asked her.

"I like adventure stories and ones that have magic in them."

"Well the next time you come here I will have what I think is a good series for you to read once you finish the one you are reading now."

Alexis' face lit up. She wanted to read them now, but she knew her dad would not let her start another series before she finished the one she was reading now. Gloria kind of figured what Alexis was thinking before she told her.

"Alexis, I will need to order the whole set and that will take some time to get done. But be warned this series is still not finished. The author has at least three more books to publish before the series is concluded. So you have some time."

"Okay. Can you tell me when my daddy will be done? We've been here for a while and I'm getting tired."

"How about we go and see how he's doing okay?"

Alexis nods her answer and the pair gets up and investigates.

Kate sees the line has been reduced drastically in the last hour. Now all she needs to do is hope that the barista has kept her word and decided to show up. She keeps watching the door and just as Rick has about 15 people she sees the woman enter the shop. Kate is relieved to see that she has made it and then she heads to the back of the line and gives the woman a sign that tells the people who come in after her that she is the end of the line. Walking up to the table where Rick is she gives him a look of satisfaction, but also a look of need. She gets close enough to his ear and whispers so low that he needs to stop his hand from moving across the dedication page and listens.

 _"Rick, the woman who's there is the last person, make her visit a very happy one. She's a very big fan."_

When he looks up at the woman after he finishes with his signature, he can see the elation that she's expressing written all over her face. He will pour on the charm and really give this woman the total experience that comes with seeing her favorite author. He winks at Kate and asks her to come up to the table.

"So, who do I make this out to?"

"Can you make it out to Pam, please? Wow, you are so much larger than life! I have read everything that you've ever written. I loved the Derick Storm series. What I was wondering about is how you come up with new characters for your books?"

"Well, that involves a lot of my imagination and people watching. This way I am able to think up new characters and catalog them until I can form a more solid back ground or back story for these people."

"So, your assistant over there" Pam points to Kate "does she help with any of the character development?"

Rick looks over to where Kate is standing and then just like a lightning bolt had struck him, he saw her in a different light. She's talking to another customer and what he sees is her beauty. Sure, she's young, younger than him but all in all, she is beautiful. Why hadn't he seen this before?

"Actually, she has a lot to do with the business end of what goes on behind the scenes. But from time to time she has given her ideas on certain subjects."

"I know. My mother says that some ideas come from the strangest places!"

Rick signs her book for her and writes a personal note for Pam.

 _Pam, never doubt your imagination! If you have a great idea, run with it!"_  
Richard Castle

He hands the book back to her and she wedges it under her arm and thanks him with a gentle handshake. She turns two shades of red when he gives her one of her brightest smiles. She turns and leaves. Kate walked up to him with an apology on the tip of her tongue. Rick seemed to know what she was going to say before she said it.

"Rick, I want to thank…"

Rick held up his hand stopping her apology and said,

"Kate, you'll do nothing of the sort. While it might have been a longer day then I expected, I really had a great time here. So, don't apologize to me for doing what you asked me to do. Sure, it was out of control for a while but it's over and done with."

"Thank-You Rick."

"You are so welcome Kate. Now have you seen Alexis anywhere? I'm sure that by know she's bought up almost every book in the entire store by now!"

As if on cue, Alexis and Gloria walked to where the pair were talking.

"Daddy, are you done with the signing?"

"I am pumpkin. Were you good while you were with Gloria?"

"I was, as usual."

Gloria chimed in "She was more than good, she was an angel! She is quite the avid reader. Oh, and Mr. Castle she has a standing invitation to come here anytime she wants so we can read together. She also will be starting a new series when she finishes the one she's currently reading now. But they need to be ordered and that will take a little time."

"Well, that's good news."

"It's about a young wizard, daddy." Alexis adds.

"I for one can't wait!"

"So pumpkin, how about we get something to eat?"

Alexis raises her arms up so her dad can pick her up. He does and she whispers something in his ear. He leans back and looks directly at her thinking about her suggestion. When she giggles he turns to Kate and says,

"Kate, how much longer before you close up the shop?"

She checks her watch and tells him,

"In fifteen minutes since it's Saturday. But then I have the nightly totals to do and then the bank deposit bag."

Alexis once again leans in and whispers something into his ear. He looks shocked, but then he smiles at her.

"What if you run your totals tomorrow, and just make your bank drop tonight I'll even escort you there, what do you think?"

"Rick, what's going on?"

Rick looked at Alexis again and she only nodded at him.

"Alexis and I think that you've been so busy today that you must have forgotten to eat, you were so busy that she's sure of it."

"Rick is Alexis suggesting that the two of you take me out to eat?" She said with a small smile.

Alexis took her dads face to look him directly in the eye and nodded up and down.

"Kate it seems that, yes that is exactly what we want."

"Well, I am not a person who will deny a wish from a little girl, so let me get the night drop deposit done and then we can go."

"Okay. We'll wait near the front of the shop for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate went back to her office all the while thinking about where this dinner date if you could really call it a date and what it could possibly blossom into. She was career driven and thought nothing about her love life. She was only 20 years old soon to be 21. Her love life was never considered past the first date with anyone before. She liked the company of her date, but there was never a second one as agreed on by both participants when the date had started. In a way, it relieved her to know that there would be no pressure to even think about a second date. Even though she was not on that many first dates she loved the newness and innocence of being out on a first date. She had no hopes of finding a steady man to be with because honestly most of the men that she did date were a bit on the immature side. But Rick was older than most of her first dates were. If she had to guess she'd say he was about 5 to 7 years older than she was. Not that this was a negative point but she comes back to the fact that he has a little girl. This was why she was doubting having dinner with him in the first place. She hopes that he will just take her to dinner and then that will be the end of whatever they will be doing. But in the back of her mind, she thinks that it will not be the end of it, only because Alexis seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger. He'd do anything to make her happy. And this thought scares the shit out if her. She knows that when their dinner is finished there will be a talk of getting together again she's sure of it. It's then when the rational side if her brain takes over. Rick is a bestselling author and she's read almost every book that he's written all because of her mom. If her mom never told her about him and how much he meant to her they'd never be here right now. And he has money, a lot of money according to the research she did on him before she contacted him to come to the signing. Which is why she wonders what made him ask her to get a meal with her. Why would he even be interested in a nobody like her? Sure, Alexis might have been playing the matchmaker at the time, but he was the one to make the decision. Time will only tell and she really needs to get the bank night drop ready if she wants to be finished with the end if her day.

She pulls all the credit card receipts first because these are the easiest to start with since it only involves adding up the amounts. By the time she's halfway through her adding, she can't believe the totals. Close to four thousand dollars in new sales. She quickly adds up the remaining slips and is amazed at the end of day total. Six thousand, two hundred forty-eight dollars and fifty-two cents. Then she places the slips in the night deposit bag and starts counting out the cash. This amount is not as large as the credit card receipts, but still, it's impressive. The cash is placed in the bag alongside the credit card receipts and she opens the top desk drawer and pulls out the book of deposit slips. She writes the amounts for each separate amount of money to deposit and the total is just short of nine thousand dollars. She places the deposit slip in the bag and a note to the teller asking for rolls of quarters, dimes, and nickels. Zipping up the bag she places it on the corner of the desk and stands to pull her coat off the back chair.

Xx

Rick was nervous. At first, when Alexis suggested that they take Kate out to eat he thought she was just kidding around. But as he looked into her eyes he could tell that she was serious and that he needed to do this. Which is why he's standing there at the front of the shop holding her hand shaking like a leaf. Earlier when he looked at her talking to a customer, something hit him and he isn't quite sure just what it is. He knows it's not lust. Lust is never a feeling he could feel when he looked at Kate. If he had to describe what he was feeling he would say if borders upon the love side of the spectrum but only just only a little bit. He would have to get to know her better in order to make a final decision about what it is he is exactly feeling. But the way he was feeling he didn't see it heading to an end after their first date. He knew she was younger than he was but he just didn't know how young. He put her age somewhere around her mid-twenties and while he was maybe a little bit older they're being together might not be out of the realm of impossibilities. All he could do was hope that this first date wasn't a disaster. Which is why he needed to bring her to a place that wasn't overly expensive and yet still pleased her to eat there. She knew he was rich and that he'd want to spend his money on her but he could tell just by the way she carried herself during the signing that she wouldn't be impressed by him taking her to a very high-class eatery. It was then when he thought about the old mom and pop restaurant in Chelsea this place had the best tasting manicotti he'd ever eaten. The place was quaint, had a great atmosphere, and the prices were moderate. And on top of that, it was only a short taxi ride from where they are now 10 minutes at best. So, when he felt Alexis tug on his hand he looked down at her.

"What are you thinking about daddy?" She asked honestly.

"To tell you the truth the pumpkin I'm thinking of a place to bring Kate a place that she is going to like. A place that isn't too rich and she'll see that I'm not being the one to overspend on our first date."

"I think that's smart daddy. To me, Kate seems like a person who's not that into material things or a lot of what money can buy. But I'm only a kid, what do I know."

"Alexis, you have a gift for reading people in a way I wish I had. You see the beauty and the passion that drives people from within themselves. I don't know how you do it but I know it's something that you can trust. This is why I decided to ask Kate out to dinner tonight."

"Daddy she's had a sad event happened in her life. Something so sad that I don't think that she'll talk to you about it. Maybe after meeting together a couple of times that might change but whatever it is she keeps it to herself. I just don't know what it is. That was one of the reasons I wanted to get here early, so I could talk to her."

"Pumpkin I am sorry for making us late in getting here and yes that's all on me but let's not think about something so serious that happened in her life. Let's just go out, have something good to eat, and show her that happiness can be found out there no matter what."

"Okay daddy, we'll do just that."

When he looked down at her face he saw nothing but her smile. It was then when they heard Kate locking up the office door and their attention was drawn to her walking towards them. Rick was the first to notice what she was wearing, even though he was there with her the entire day. In a way, what he saw was an angel. Her dress, the way her hair fell around her face, and the dress she was in when it reflected the dim light it gave her a heavenly look when it cascaded down on her. Yeah, he was a goner.

Xx

"I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get the deposit bag finished. There was a lot to do."

"Kate, don't worry about it. You're done and now we can go to the bank, make your deposit and have a good meal together."

Kate just looks at him and wondered why he looked so nervous. Then she looked down at Alexis and found out why, she had the largest, tooth-bearing smile on her face and it did not look like she would stop showing it anytime soon.

Rick broke the silence,

"So are we all set to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Alexis answered a bit too quickly.

"I'm ready too. All I need to do is drop this at the bank and then we can go eat." Kate said.

"Good, then let's go." Rick said.

The three walked out of the shop and Kate locked the front door after setting the alarm. Rick helped her lower the security gate in place and she locked it up tight. Then they were walking to the bank which was only a block away. Reaching the night deposit drop, she entered her code opened up the door that led to the chute and dropped the bag into it. She double checked the chute to be sure that bag had fallen down and then finding that it had she closed the door.

"Okay, I'm all done! Where are we going to eat?"

"That Kate is a surprise!" Rick stated.

"Rick, just for future reference, I'm not one who likes that many surprises."

Rick looked over at her wondering if he might have overplayed his hand. But Kate must have seen the look on his face and quickly added,

"Rick, that's not always the case. But this time I'll let it slide, just because you wanted to brighten my day."

He was relieved now so he raised his hand to flag down a cab. Minutes later a cab pulled up and they all got in. Rick gave the address to the cabbie and they were off.

"Chelsea, Rick?" Kate asked once they were heading in that general area.

"I promise you will love this place. They have great food there. Alexis and I have been there a time or two. Just trust me, Kate."

"You know what Rick?

He could only look at her hoping she was going say something good.

"Some strange part of me does trust you, and not only with your choice of places to eat at."

Alexis just looked at her father and smiled at him. At that instant, Rick's heart opened up a little bit more for her! Now all he could do was hope this date didn't go down in flames from this point on.

Xx

The cab pulled up to the given address. The three occupants got out and Kate looked up at the sign that adorned the front of the building. She had been to this place before she was here with Rick, but for now, she would keep that to herself. This was one of her mom's favorite restaurants to eat at in Chelsea. The three of them walked up to the front door and checked in with the maître d'. Rick had called ahead for a table while they were waiting in the book shop and he gave his name and they were quickly led to their table. Rick, always being the gentleman stepped behind Kate's chair and pulled it out for her to sit down on. She nodded her thank you when he slid her closer to the table.

"So, Rick, since you been here before what do you recommend?"

"Kate, no matter what you select from the menu everything is mouth-watering and made from recipes from the old country. So, order to your heart's content."

"Good to know Rick. I think I'll try the one pot chicken bacon alfredo pasta. If it's as good as it says here in the menu I'll be very happy."

"Good, I'm going to order the manicotti, it's so good here to die for even. Pumpkin what are you going to order?"

Alexis studies the menu with her tongue slipping past her lips in what appears to be a great amount of concentration and finally provides them with her choice.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with meat sauce, please daddy"

"Great choice pumpkin."

Rick looked across to Kate and raised his brow with a question he was not sure he should ask but relaxes and asked her anyway.

"Kate, would you be interested in a bottle of red or white wine?"

"I hope you're not trying to get me tipsy Rick?"

"Nothing of the sort. I just like to have a nice glass of wine with my meal every now and then. No pressure, Kate."

"Rick, while a glass sounds like heaven, but I can't just yet."

"Can't, why Kate? It's simple just tell the server that you want a glass and wallah, a glass is delivered to you."

"Rick, I'm only 20. In three months, I will be 21. So, while I want a glass, I don't think that the owner would like to have his liquor license taken away from him because he served an underage customer."

"Kate, one single glass of wine never hurt anyone before. And the owner is a close friend of mine so I don't think he'll consider this jeopardizing his license. Just have a glass Kate."

She thought about it and as she did, she agreed with him so she nodded her head. Rick called their server over to the table and ordered a bottle of Flichman Malbec Tupungato. And within a minute he returned with two glasses. The server uncorks the bottle and pours some into her glass for her to try. She sips slowly and then smiles at the taste. She puts the glass down and he filled the glass to almost full, then he pours the same amount for Rick. He raises his glass and motions for her to do the same.

"To friends with the possibility of more in the future!"

They clink glasses together softly and each takes a sip. She figures now is a good time as any.

"Rick, about the toast…"

"I meant every word, Kate. "

"I know you did. Rick, I really wasn't trying to bring your good mood down, but I have some issues that really need to be addressed before I can get into a serious relationship with a person."

Rick just had the wind taken away from his sails. But he was determined to get out his reasoning to make her see his side.

"Kate, I'm going to be clear here half the population of New York city has some kind of issue. So, whatever issues you might have about me asking you for a second date I'm sure that we can work through them…together."

"Rick…"

Rick raised his hand to stop her from talking. He had something to tell her something along the same lines as her issues were to her so he starts,

"Kate you're not the only one with issues. My issues are more about starting a relationship with someone and letting it thrive in the best way that two people can. So, you could say I don't trust very easily for fear of abandonment later on down the road."

Kate sat there thinking. For the life of her, she never thought of Rick having these issues with any relationship. He was right, everyone had in the city had some problem be it good or bad she then realized that even with her own issues and the fact that he had some as well, maybe a second date was a possibility but she'd still guard her heart until she was sure.

"One of these days Rick we are going to have to sit down and talk about our issues."

"Kate, you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"Yes, Rick I am. Later when this date is finished, why don't you ask me for a second date? I think that you might be surprised at my answer."

Their server came over with their food and place it in front of each one of them. All Alexis could do before the food arrived was smile. She knew that they were meant for each other it would just take a little bit of coaxing to get them to where they needed to be. They ate and talked about random things to get to know one another better. Then Rick had a question.

"So, Kate, when you added up all the sales, was my signing all you had hoped for?"

"Rick, it was better than I hoped for! Not only did we exceed our one day total in sales, we actually had a lot of new customers who said that they're going to be coming back. Some of them never knew our shop was here in the first place. I really can't thank you enough for doing what you did for me."

"Kate, I was happy to do this for you. I'm just glad everything you had planned worked out."

"Daddy, can we order dessert?"

"I don't see why not, what do you want?"

"Ice Cream!" She stated with happiness. Rick asked if Kate would want anything as well and she said,

"Rick, the meal was more than enough. I don't know how I'd be able to eat another bite."

"Okay Kate, I'll order Alexis' ice cream and when she's finished we'll go."

"Okay, Rick."

When her ice cream arrived, Rick had taken the opportunity to pay the bill without Kate noticing. When Alexis was done with her dessert they all got up and left. Rick hailed another cab and asked Kate for her address.

"Rick, there's no need to take me home. I'll just hop on the subway from your place."

"Kate, you know that it's in the man code book that I must bring you home after the first date, right?"

"Well if it's in the book, who am I to argue."

"Good! This way we can talk about where to go or what you would like to do on our second date."

Kate opens her purse and fished out her phone.

"How about we do this, give me your number and I'll call it so you can have mine. When you decide what you want to do, give me a call."

"Good idea here's my number."

Rick gives her his number and she calls him so he'll have it. He adds it to his contacts as "friend" and stores it.

"So, Kate is anything off limits for you on a second date?" He asks.

"Nothing too physical, but I'm open to just about anything."

"Good to know. I'll figure out our next date and give you a call."

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll be waiting for your call."

The cab pulled up to Kate's apartment building and they said their goodbyes. He thought about kissing her and walking her to her door, but after thinking about he just said good night and watched her walk to the door. When she was safely inside he told the cabbie his address and the cab drove away.

She was happy in a way because she knew that he might have wanted to kiss her but he rethought his decision. She could trust him and yes, she really wanted a second date. When she opened the door to her apartment, everything was dark. She wondered where her dad was. It was not like him to not call if he was running late. She would call if he was a no show in a half hour. So, she went to her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been an hour since she got home. There's no sight of her dad and now she's starting to worry. She knows that he's a grown man and a responsible person, but he did not call and leave a message telling her that he was going to be delayed for any reason.

She has no one to call for help, well she does have one person but she really doesn't want to burden him with her problems. She calls his law firm and finds out that he left there hours ago. Then she remembered that he had a bereavement group meeting tonight. He was not that forthcoming with the friends he made there but she thinks she remembers one name in particular and he has a contact number for this person. She rifle's through his telephone number list and finds the phone number. She dials quickly and it goes automatically to voicemail. Kate hangs up after listening to the greeting and doesn't leave a message. She looks at the clock on the wall and decides to give him an additional 15 minutes for either a phone call or for him to show up at the apartment. If he doesn't show up in 15 minutes she's going to have to call Rick. As much as he hates putting pressure on him with her problems, she has no other choice.

Xx

"I just don't understand what happened to him. He was fine one minute so happy and then the next minute he was apathetic and then this is what he has become! He's totally unresponsive."

The mental health specialist for the bereavement group waves his hand in front of Jim's face and gets nothing.

"This is not an uncommon response to his situation. But I've never seen it manifest so late in his grieving. His wife passed away weeks ago. But I guess everyone treats their loss differently."

"What are we going to do for him?" Jim's friend asked.

"I hate to say this but I'm going to need to admit him to the psyche ward for observation. I really don't know what else to do. It will only be a 72-hour hold, but visitors will not be able to see him for that period of time so the staff can make a proper diagnosis. I'm sorry."

"I'm not that sure his daughter will understand this. They need each other for support and she'll be so upset."

"With what you just told me, I think I see part of his problem. He's taking all her grieving and adding that to his own. It's no wonder he broke down."

John calls an ambulance to come and pick up Jim. He's not a threat to anyone and certainly not to himself. So, there's no need for him to be placed in a strait jacket. He waves his hand in front of Jim's face one last time and receives the same result. The ambulance arrives and Jim is able to get up and get in the stretcher under his own power. Not that he realizes what he's doing.

On the way out to the ambulance Paul's phone rings. As it does John gives him a questioning look.

"It's his daughter. She's probably worried that he's not home yet."

"Answer it and then give me the phone." John tells him.

Paul does as he's told and then passes him his phone.

"Miss Beckett?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is John. I am the mental health coordinator for the bereavement group. It seems that your dad has had somewhat of a breakdown."

"Is he okay? Kate asked hoping he was fine.

"Miss Beckett I'm afraid that he's not. It seems that he has become reserved, calm, and his mind has shut down. A form of ataraxia _if you will."_

"Thanks, I think? What will happen to him now?" She was now worried about him.

"We are bringing him to Lenox Hill Hospital for observation. He'll be on a 72-hour hold but I'm afraid that family and friends won't be able to see him during that timeframe."

"Can I see him before he is admitted?"

"Yes, I think that can be arranged. Meet me at the ER bay at Lennox Hill and then I'll be sure that you get to see him."

"Thank you, John. I'm leaving now."

"Goodbye Miss Beckett."

John ended the call. He gave back the phone to Paul and they loaded Jim up into the ambulance.

Xx

Rick was busy planning the best second date he could think of for them. He remembers that she might like to get physical on their second date so he thinks about activities that will keep them active as well as enjoy each other's company. He's been doing some research into dancing. At first, he thought of ballroom dancing but then realized that salsa dancing is more active and burns more calories keeping your cardiovascular system pumping blood, and it's very suggestive when you dance in this nature. He's researched a couple of salsa dance clubs near Chelsea. Each offers three types of classes and different kinds of dancing to take and he's not sure if she's ever been dancing at all. He thinks she hasn't because he's only 20. But he can't know for sure. So, first thing tomorrow morning he will place a call to the Cielo dance club on the west side.

Now that he has the activities planned for the date, he needs to plan a good place to have something to eat. He thinks that keeping with the theme of Latin dancing is the way to go for dinner. So, he starts looking for Latin American restaurants near the dance club. Within seconds he has about 25 results for local restaurants in the area of the dance club. He looks at every one of them and aside from that, Empanada Mama's is the closest to the dance club and he liked the reviews that were left. The food was excellent and they had a lot of his favorites, so he'll make reservations for two tomorrow morning after he calls the dance club to get more information.

He hopes with all his heart that she will like what he had planned for them to do. He thinks that she needs to let loose and enjoy life. This is what he hopes it will do for her, he prays.

Alexis strolls into his office just as he's finishing up with his research. It's late and he can't imagine why she still up. That is until she hands him his ringing phone. He must have been in the zone because he never heard his phone ringing. He takes it from her hand quickly and presses the accept icon.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rick. It's me, Kate."

"Hey Kate, I was just finishing up planning our second date."

 _God, she can't do this to him. But as much as she needs a friend right now she needs to tell him what happened to her father and to talk to him._

 _Trying to sound upbeat about what he was doing she responds by saying instead,_

"That's great Rick. I can't wait to find out what you have planned."

Rick though he did not know her all that well but, could hear the hesitancy in her voice. He knew something was wrong but he'd let her come out and tell him what it was. It didn't take long because the next sentence she started sent him from a standing position and back down into his chair in a heartbeat.

"Rick my dad was taken to Lenox Hill Hospital. I really could use a friend to be with me right now. Is there any way that you can meet me at the hospital?"

"Kate I'll need to find a sitter for Alexis, but Mrs. Kennedy next door told me if I ever need anyone in an emergency to call her. Once she gets here it won't take me that to get there. 30 minutes at the most."

"Thanks, Rick, I really appreciate this."

"Anytime Kate. That goes without saying. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Rick."

Kate ended the call and got redressed into a pair of her jeans and her red Stanford sweatshirt. She checked that all the lights were off except the one by the front door and picked up her keys and purse and left. Hurrying down to the lobby she scanned the street for a cab. Spotting one with its light on she threw her arm in the air and let out a loud whistle. The cab immediately pulled over and skidded to a stop. As she opened the door and got in the cab she thought about how he gave up whatever he was doing when she called him. In her eyes, he just moved up a notch in her heart.

Xx

Rick called Mrs. Kennedy his next door neighbor and asked if she wouldn't mind taking care of Alexis for a short time. All she asked was what time he wanted her in bed by and he told her that she was to be in bed no later than 30 minutes after she got there. Rick told Alexis what was going on and her first reaction was to be with him and see Kate. He promised that she would see her and that ended any further discussion on the subject. He went to the cabinet and got out a plate and then some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk for her. He placed them on the table and as he told her that they were for the both of them and then there was a knock on the loft's door. He grabbed his jacket and keys and met Mrs. Kennedy on the way out.

"Mrs. Kennedy, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." He said with compassion meaning every word.

"Rick, ever since Mr. Kennedy passed away, I've been trying to get back into my life again. I should be thanking you for asking me to come and watch Alexis. Gives me a chance to get out of that stuffy apartment."

"I'm glad. I shouldn't be that long. A friend is in need."

"Rick, it's fine. Take as long as you need to take care of your friend."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kennedy."

Before she could say anything in return, Rick had already closed the door to the loft and was heading for the elevator.

Xx

"Kate, I'm glad that you made it. I didn't know what else to do to help him" Paul tells her as she walked into the ER lobby.

"Paul, thanks for doing what you did. The signs were there, I just didn't do anything about this."

"Kate don't blame yourself. You are not the one at fault here. It seemed that he had all of us believing he was okay. So, none of that talk, do you understand?"

Kate looked down to hide her face in shame. She should have been there for him. He was taking in all her grief and holding it in with his own. The ambulance was just about to arrive. Kate knew from Paul that John had been with her dad for the entire trip. She just hoped he was okay.

Xx

Rick was in the cab heading up to Lenox Hill. Since it was late he made quick time of the city's traffic and before he knew it the cab was pulling up to the ER. The first thing he noticed was an ambulance in the ER bay with its light still flashing. As he walked around to the back of the rig and the doors were still open. Walking through the ER's sliding doors, he noticed Kate standing there with another older gentleman. He approached but slowly. He wanted to make sure he didn't scare her by sneaking up on her. But it was like she knew he was there. She ended her conversation with the gentleman in front of her and turned as he reached her. The first thing he noticed was the sadness in her eyes. They were bloodshot red and he wished he could take away her sorrow. The second he got close enough she fell into his arms and started to weep. She kept her head in the crook of his neck and just cried. After about five minutes she composed herself and looked directly into his eyes.

"Rick, my dad has gone into a state of disillusion. That's the only word I can use to describe how he looked when he came in. I know there's an actual condition or a better word to describe what he has but I can't think of it right now."

"Kate whatever is wrong with him, I'm sure that the doctors will be able to help him get back to where he was. Do you know what happened?"

"Well, I have an idea about what he was doing. He was taking all I would tell him about how much I was missing my mom and then he started holding it inside. It's a wonder how he lasted this long."

"Kate I'm so sorry to hear this. I never knew this about your mom. Do you know long will he be here?"

"John told me that he will be on a 72-hour hold. Just so the doctors can make a complete diagnosis. After that, he will be released if the diagnosis is good. I only hope that he's not in the same state of mind he was in when he came in here earlier. Rick, he looked like he had lost everything."

Not knowing what to do Rick drew her into a full body hug. No words would help her now. She started to withdraw from the hug, but he just hugged her tighter. He knew he was doing the right amount of consoling when a contented sigh released from her body against his chest. When she was finally at peace, he took her over to the uncomfortable hospital chairs. He was hesitating to ask this question as they sat there but from his research, he knew that any kind of patient on a psych hold could not have visitors.

"Kate you do know that being here is pointless. Right? I mean I know you've seen your dad but sitting here while he's on the psych hold will not be doing you any good. Are you hungry?"

 _She looked up at him and knew that he made sense. Even though they just finished dinner about 5 hours ago she was starving._

"Rick, I'm famished. I could eat." She told him.

"Then it's settled. We'll grab a bite, then we will swing by your place so you can pack a bag and then you'll stay with me for tonight. Is your shop open on Sunday?"

She just looked at him not knowing what to do. He invited her to his place. No, she could not accept. She did not want to ruin anything before it had the chance to start.

"Rick, while the offer is tempting I can't possibly…"

Rick looked right in her eyes stopping her reasoning from spilling out and said,

"Kate, I know that we only met earlier today but I can't let you stay all alone at a time like this. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did and I'd be worried about you all night long. Don't worry I have a guest bedroom you can be comfortable in. No funny stuff… I promise."

Kate stood there in the ER lobby and looked into his eyes closely. She could see the warmth within them and they also showed his true feelings. It was the hint of love that she noticed in them that changed her mind.

"No funny stuff?" She asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise."

"Well then, I guess that one night would be alright."

"Good. Let's get something to eat."


	11. Chapter 11

Rick wondered if she needed anything to be more at ease while she was staying here. Granted it was almost midnight, but at times when he was binge writing, he could always use a snack no matter what time it was. They stopped at a burger joint for a quick bite after they left the hospital, but he was craving something more. He made his way out of the office and walked through the living room of the loft and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Hearing quite crying he quietly climbed stairs. He slowed as he got to the guest room where Kate was. He can hear what he thought was muffled crying only a little louder now. He did not want to interrupt her, but he could not let her do this alone. He knocked lightly on the door and the crying had stopped.

"Come on in Rick." Kate said.

He opened the door and entered. She was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up against her chest looking so small to him. He drew closer to the bed and sat at the edge of the side she was on. He wanted to keep a safe distance not wanting to imply that he was here for any other reason other than to simply talk and console her.

"Kate whatever is wrong with your father, I'm sure that the doctors will be able to get him the help that he needs to get better again. Who knows maybe they already have a solid plan in place to get him through this."

She wanted to believe that he was right with all of her heart. But she had a hard time realizing if this was ever going to be the truth or not. Her father had taken everything that she told him and held it inside practically destroying him. John had even told her that this was most likely why he became the way he did. Guilt was the first emotion that she felt. It must have shone through because Rick asked what was wrong after he noticed the look on her face.

"Kate, some people in life handle their grief in their own way. It might not be in their best interest sometimes but from what you've told me about your father he wanted to see you be alive again. He wanted to release the pain you had from losing your mom. He did this because he thought he could handle everything. It's because he loves you."

"But I should have seen this happening Rick. Many times, after I got home I'd hear him crying alone in his room saying out loud how much he missed her and then he asked an empty room how was he going to get through this and still be able to take care of me."

Rick knew that Jim was a good man without ever meeting him. But this situation had got the better of him. He wished that Tuesday was already here and they'd be heading to the hospital to see him. When Kate gently tapped his shoulder, he was drawn back to them again.

"Rick don't tell me that you heard me crying all the way from your bedroom."

"No, I was just wondering if you might want a midnight snack?"

"While that's tempting, I was truly thinking about soaking in the sinfully large bathtub. I could swim in that thing it's so big!"

That's fine Kate whatever is here in this apartment is for you to use whenever you want. I'll leave you to relax. Do you have something to change into? Not that I'm being nosey but I want to make sure that you're comfortable.

"Rick I'm fine. But when I'm finished with my soak could you check in and see how I'm doing?"

"Sure, Kate. Go and relax. I'll be making something to eat for myself."

As he was heading to the door Kate called out.

"Rick, thank you."

"Kate it's not a problem. But on a lighter note, I think that you'll love the sheets that are on this bed. It's like sleeping in heaven."

He turned and left her to her bath.

She ran the water at a temperature that was comfortable. As she undressed she looked around the bathroom to take it all in. She was almost ready for her bath but during her snooping, she opened the last drawer of the vanity and her eyes went wide. In the bottom of the drawer tucked away under a towel was a pouch of Maroma True Lavender Bath Salts. She had to use this!

Xx

Rick continues to the kitchen and rummages through the fridge in order to satisfy his hunger. He finds two pieces of Hawaiian pizza and takes them out to reheat. As the microwave works its magic, he thinks about her situation. He really wants to make sure that she's being taken care of. He can't understand why he feels this way, maybe it's just his protective nature that's showing through. The timer on the microwave sounds and he takes the slices out and plates them. He sits at the kitchen island bar starts to eat. As he does, his thoughts go back to her and what she's now dealing with. He has friends in the medical field who he can call to help. But he'll wait until he talks to her first. He wants to help her and her father, but he does not want to do anything without talking to her first. So, he'll wait until tomorrow morning and ask her then. As he finished his pizza he moves to get up but as he does he finds a very awake and hungry Alexis standing next to him rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Pumpkin, what are you doing up?"

"Daddy I heard voices and then I got scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Alexis. I was just talking to Kate. She's having a rough time dealing with what is going on with her dad."

"Were you nice to her?"

"Yes, of course, I was pumpkin. She's hurting and sad so I tried to make her feel a little more at ease while she's here."

"You are. And I appreciate it."

They both turned, startled at first, to look at the voice that had just made that statement. Who they saw was Kate standing in the middle of the kitchen swimming in dad's oversized plush bathrobe.

"Are you feeling any better after your bath?" Rick asked.

"I am and thank you for that it helped a lot. But I do have to admit that I stole a bag lavender bath salts from the vanity drawer to get me to feel the way I feel. I feel relaxed now."

"Kate, if a bag of bath salts is all it takes to get you looking like you're at peace right now then I'll buy a case full of them for you to use."

"Daddy I don't think that Kate needs you to spend your money on her. Just be yourself."

She just stood there and watched his six-year-old reprimand him for trying to spend his money on her. It would be nice but she doesn't really need a case of bath salts. Maybe just one or two more.

"So, Kate are you hungry now?"

"I could eat. Could you make me a BLT or maybe even a grilled cheese with tomato?"

Alexis broke into a large smile. And then he asked her father if he could make her one as well. Kate had just described her favorite, a grilled cheese with a slice of tomato.

"Alright then, two grilled cheese with tomatoes coming up." Rick said happily to be feeding them.

"So Alexis what grade are you in?"

"I'm in the first grade. But I've been taking extra classes after school to get prepared for the second grade."

"Wow, that's amazing. Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"

Rick looked at her and nodded. Knowing what she wanted to try to do when she was older.

"I want to be a teacher. Because I think helping kids it's something I'd like to try and do."

"That's great Alexis! I wish you the best of luck."

Alexis just looked at her and smiles. Then Kate looks to Rick and he nods in the affirmative. He finishes the grilled cheese with tomato and hands them each a plate. Then he goes to the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water giving one to each of them. Rick watches while they eat in silence and it's kind of weird in a way because the way they eat their sandwiches is almost identical. At the same time, they both cut off the crust to the sandwich and then taking a knife cut it into quarters and start to eat. He doesn't know why but he thinks that Alexis and Kate have a connection of some kind even stronger than before if he thought about it. Even during the day at the signing yesterday they're body movements and gestures when they together were the just about the same.

They're done with their meal and Alexis looks up to Kate and see this sadness in her eyes. She knows something bad has happened in her life and she wants to know what it is. Without even thinking that it's a sensitive subject for Kate, she asks her question.

"Kate, why are you so sad? Did something happen to you?"

Rick is stunned, to say the least, he can't believe that Alexis, his daughter would ask something so personal of someone without talking to him first. But the question has already been asked and he trembles with uneasiness when he looks over at Kate. When she looks up at him her eyes are soft but still sad. Then without question, she turns to Alexis and answers her truthfully.

"Alexis, my mother was murdered about three weeks ago."

Kate decided that she needed to tell somebody other than her father what was going on in her life and she felt that Alexis and Rick were two people that she could trust with her feelings. Rick just looked at her. He never realized that it was her mother that had been murdered. But then he remembers the obituary that he read weeks ago. He wondered if Kate ever received the check that he sent in her mother's memory.

"I'm so sorry Kate. If I had known that your mother had passed away like this, I would have never let Alexis ask you that question.

"It's okay Rick. I can't keep holding this in any longer and only unloading on my father. I need to tell someone else who I trust."

It's then when Rick has an idea about giving Kate the help that she can use.

"Kate this might sound like a stupid idea, but what if you joined the same bereavement group that your father is a part of? I mean it might be a way to get you through this situation and come out of it feeling a lot better."

"Rick that's actually a really good idea! God this might be able to help my dad as well. If I attend these meetings with him then he won't be the only one dealing with how we both feel."

Kate got off of the barstool and walked straight up to him, stretched up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. When she lowered back down she shyly looked at his face expecting him to be upset by her boldness. But what she saw was him standing there with his eyes closed as if he was lost in the kiss. After about 30 seconds she called out his name.

"Rick?"

He is drawn from his musings. His cheek still felt the burn from her kiss so long after she had given it to him.

"Hmm, did you say something Kate?"

Kate turns to Alexis and sees her with a wide grin on her face.

"Alexis, is he always like this?"

"No Kate, he's only like this when a certain beautiful woman kisses him."

"Alexis? What do you mean?" Kate felt like a thousand butterflies had just been released in the pit of her stomach.

Alexis' grin only grew.


	12. Chapter 12

She woke trying to figure out where she was. The sunlight that was filtering through the open blinds which made her close her eyes tightly. She remembers last night when Rick was suggesting that she see if talking about her grief with her dad's group might be a better way to work through how she was feeling about her mom. She had to admit that he did have a good idea. But it was Monday, and it was just after six in the morning. She needed to get up make a phone call. The shop needed to be opened by nine and she trusted Gloria to be the one to get the shop opened up on time. Since Rick had invited her to stay with him, she decides that she'll make breakfast for all of them. Opening her eyes once again she braved the sunlight and got out of bed. Starting the shower where she had that relaxing bath last night, she takes the time to notice the amenities that the bathroom provided that she missed the night before. The shower has multipoint shower heads pointed in just about every direction. She doesn't remember much last night, but somehow, he managed to provide her with the same shampoo and conditioner that she uses daily. How did he know? Even the body wash she uses is the same brand. She retrieves her overnight bag and lays out her outfit for the day. She's quick to be done with her shower and fifteen minutes later she is leaving the bedroom. Reaching the kitchen, she stares at the space in awe. She loves the space. He has just about everything a person could think of to prepare a 5-star meal at her fingertips. She opens the first of many cabinets in search of cookware. Finding a decent sized skillet, she searches for the cooking spray. Admiring the stainless-steel appliances, she takes out the eggs, bacon, OJ, and milk. She coats the skillet with the spray and cracks six eggs into a bowl then adds a touch of milk to the mix. Beating them gently while the pan warms up, she notices an expensive coffee machine behind her, the likes she has never seen before on the counter. She bypasses the complicated machine for fear of making something that they can't drink and sets up a pot to brew on the simple Hamilton Beach 10 cup brewer. She adds the eggs to the pan and cooks. In the second pan she placed on the stove lies the entire package of bacon starting to sizzle. Scrambling the eggs and turning the bacon she's almost done.

Xx

It wakes him, the smell of food. And for some strange reason what he's smelling now has an aroma that's better than what he makes for Alexis. He throws on his robe and is out of his room in a hurry going to investigate. As he reaches the kitchen he falters in his step. He stops and just stands there watching her hidden by the wall that leads to the entryway of the kitchen. She's standing at his stove humming to a song he recognizes and knows the lyrics to. He starts to recite the words as she hums. For only being her overnight she sure knows her way around his kitchen. She's hurrying to take the dishes from the cabinet before the eggs and bacon get too well done. Finished with that task she removed the eggs from the burner and places than into a large bowl and puts them in the warmer. Returning back to the bacon, she flips the pieces one last time before placing the first six onto a paper towel on the plate to absorb all the excess grease. Having finished she puts the bacon in the warmer with the eggs.

Xx

With the food ready, Kate finds the plates and silverware with minimal effort. Walking to the formal dining room table she sets three settings complete with linen napkins. Rick ducks back into the hallway adjacent to the kitchen not to be seen and watches her as she sets the table for breakfast. She's finished with the place settings and heads back to retrieve the food. She even had the time to make those Pillsbury cinnamon rolls with the great tasting frosting which both he and Alexis love. He's startled by a tug on his robe. He looked down and right beside him stands Alexis. He needs to tie a cow bell around her neck to know when she sneaks up on him. In a whisper, she asks,

"Daddy, what's she doin?"

"I'm sure we're about to find out pumpkin but it looks like she's making breakfast."

No sooner did those words leave his lips, Kate was calling their names announcing that breakfast was ready.

"Come on, let's take the stairs at the back of the loft and come down the main staircase." He took a hold of her hand and pulled her along with him not listening to her complaints.

30 seconds later they were walking down the stairs imitating the motions of stretching and rubbing their eyes. Kate stood with pride along the seat to the left of Rick's with a bright look on her face.

"Kate, you didn't need to make this for us. I should be the one cooking for you, you are our guest!"

"This is the least I could do Rick I mean I need to contribute somehow."

"Nonsense. But before this gets cold let's talk about your need to "contribute" while we eat okay?"

"Sure. I made the basics. I hope you're hungry."

"I am!" Alexis said not bothering to hide her love for the cinnamon rolls that sat on the plate with steam still rising from them.

They all sat and started to eat. When they were about halfway through the meal, Rick asked what Kate had planned for the day. He hoped that she'd stay with them again tonight.

"What's on you agenda for today Kate?"

"I need to call Gloria and ask her to open up the shop for me. Other than that, I have nothing else planned."

"Daddy, how about the museum?"

"I think that's a great idea. Kate, would you like to go to the museum with us?"

"Why not! That would be a great way to spend some time with you."

Just then Rick had a thought and needed to do some research on the topic, but it could wait until they returned later.

"Then it's settled. Let us get a shower and get dressed and we'll go."

Both Rick and Alexis turned and walked to their respective rooms to get ready. As Rick neared his office he heard Kate call out to him.

"I'll clean up the breakfast dishes and tidy up the kitchen while you are getting ready."

Rick stopped and turned to face her.

"Kate please don't. You're a guest here, I'll clean everything up when we get back."

Kate knew that he would, but her mother always told her that if you made the mess, you cleaned up after yourself. So, to please him she'd agree with him just to get him to get moving along and get ready. Once they were gone she did just what her mother and told her when she was younger. She cleaned up.

When Rick was finished with getting ready, Alexis was already back down helping Kate with the last of the cleanup.

"Kate, I told you that I'd clean up the mess from breakfast later after we came back."

"I know you did Rick, but I had the time and Alexis even helped. So why wait? See now it's all done." She said as she hung the dish towel back on the rack.

He responded with a "Fine" not at all happy with the outcome.

"Daddy are we ready to go now?"

Rick looked over to Kate who simply nodded. They gathered their light coats and umbrellas because the forecast was for a soaking rain around noon. Checking that they had everything they needed they were off.

Seeing that it was a little sunny they decided to walk to the museum. On the way, Alexis and Kate had started to talk and Rick just listened with fascination.

She told them of her life with her mother and how she was always there for her no matter what when she was growing up. The bond that they shared would never be broken. That was until she was taken from her. Kate stopped talking at that point thinking that if she explained how her mom was killed it would be just a little too frightening for Alexis to hear. Rick realized what she was not trying to lay open to Alexis to and decided to change the subject.

"What would you like to see first Alexis?"

"How about we see some paintings? I really like those."

"Okay, what about you Kate?"

"I'd like to see the exhibit on the American Indians. They survived harsh winters and sweltering summers. I want to know how they were able to do it and be able to grow to the tribes that populated the country."

"Okay, then we have a plan of attack!"

Turning onto West 79th street from Broadway the museum came into view. They had made the walk in just about an hour and a half. Seeing that they were close Alexis ran for the main entrance of the museum.

"Alexis, you know where to wait for us right?"

"I do daddy. See you there."

Kate wondered if it was wise of him to let his daughter wander ahead of them. This was New York City after all and anything could happen to her.

"Rick?"

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"You just let Alexis run off and she's not even in your sight! What if…if something happens to her?"

"Wait for it, Kate."

Rick removed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and within no time it was ringing.

"Clarence, how are you, my friend?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Just calling to let you that she's here and ready to see everything. She still amazes me with every time that she has been here, she still finds this place captivating."

"She loves to come here, you should know this by now."

"I do Mr. Castle."

"Clarence, how many times have I told you to call me Rick?"

"Too many times for me to count. I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks, old friend."

Rick ends the call and gives Kate a relaxed look knowing that Alexis is safe. She needs to know that she's safe so he explains.

"On our very first visit here, Alexis had somehow got herself loose from my hand and took off running. By the time I found out where she had run off to Clarence had stopped her from running into the museum. Kate, I was a wreck and she was fast, but Clarence was just a little bit faster, he's going to be 71 this week god bless him!"

"Were you looking for her?"

"I was. But she had darted between a crowd of school children going on a school trip and the museum entrance. Kids were everywhere. I lost her in the crowd. So, on my way in to report her missing to museum security and to call the police, Clarence tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I was missing anything."

"I'll bet you were relieved."

"You have no idea. He kept a vigilant watch over her like she was his own child."

"But why did you just let her run off now, I was a little nervous for her. Anything could have happened to her because people in this city are always looking to make someone's life miserable. It's a fact of life."

"Kate after this happened the first time I talked to Clarence and we agreed that whenever we come here she brings him a drawing that she made for him. When she gets back home later she'll go to her room and make him a new one for next time. When she runs to him I have sight of her until she turns down the sidewalk and from there he has her the rest of the way right to him."

"To me, you seem to be very trusting. I'd be worried that something might happen to her."

"Kate it's okay and I'm glad that you seem to care a lot about Alexis."

"Rick she's a young girl, I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"Don't worry Kate we've been doing this since she was four and a half."

"Mmmm okay." Was all she responded with.

Rick was shocked to know she cared this much about his daughter with only knowing her for two days. Maybe there was more to Kate Beckett then she let them see. He'd like to find out all about her.

They approach Clarence and he gives them a warm smile. Rick just stands there thinking back to their first visit.

 _"Alexis, you need to stay close to me. I don't want to lose you while we're here."_

 _"Alright, daddy. I promise." She told him not really acknowledging his warning wondering what she'd be able to see here._

 _They walked for about another minute and before he can realize that she's not holding his hand anymore. He frantically looks to where she could have possibly run off to in such a short time span. But he can't see anything because of the group of school children that just left their bus to gather around the entrance to the museum. He's panicking now. Of all the things he thinks of, all he can see Meredith saying in an aggravated tone "I told you so" knowing that he should not be the one who has custody of their child. But he runs over to the security office that's near the entrance and stands there._

 _"Excuse me but did you happen to misplace something? Rick turned when he heard the voice and the tap on his shoulder. Who he saw was a kind older African American man standing taller than himself. His hair is just about gray all over and his face shows that he looks to be a compassionate man._

 _"My daughter ran away from me, I can't find her anywhere." Rick spat out barely slow enough for the man to understand him._

 _"They can be quick, can't they. Why don't you come with_ me. _I think you'll be relieved soon enough."_

 _Rick follows the man and then are walking into the security office where he lays eyes on a very talkative redhead._

 _"My daddy said that we can see the all the dinosaurs that were on the earth a long, long time ago."_

 _"Is that so? I know for a fact that there were more than fifty types of dinosaurs living back then."_

 _"I know there were big ones and some as little as a_ dragonfly _."_

 _"That's right. Those were the pesky ones!"_

 _Rick just watched as she carried on a conversation with a complete stranger. He knew she was safe now but later they'd need to have a serious discussion about how she trusted just about anyone. Well, as serious as he could to put into how she could understand it as a four-and-a-half-year-old._

 _The guard that had brought him to the office tugged on his sleeve. He motioned for him to follow him, so he did. He extended his hand and Rick shook it with thanks._

 _"Sir she'll be fine for the time being. My name is Clarence. I have 6 grandchildren of my own and I've seen how excited they can get when they want to experience something new to them. Their curiosity knows no limits._

 _"Clarence, I need to thank you and your coworkers for keeping her safe. She just got…"_

 _"What is your name sir?" he asked cutting him off._

 _"Rich- I mean Rick Castle." He was still getting used to his new pen name._

 _"Well, Rick Castle it's good to meet you. And from what I see here the two of you will be coming here often. Now if you'll permit me I think that we can let her be just a little independent for just a minute or so the next time you come to visit._

 _Rick looked at the man with an odd look trying to determine what he meant. When he noticed his odd look, Clarence explained what he had in mind. After he did Rick loved the idea. So they agreed to let Alexis run to him whenever they were going to visit the museum. It's a decision that Rick has never regretted._

"Rick, earth to Rick come in!?"

Rick was drawn from his reminiscing to hear Kate calling his name.

"Huh, what?"

"Rick we're waiting for you to go into the museum. Care to join us?" Kate said with a shy smile.

"Ah sure. Sorry just thinking."

They paid to go in and Clarence waved to Alexis and she returned his greeting. The museum was all and more than they could have dreamed. Kate read a lot about the native tribes that inhabited the land before having it all taken away from them she was beyond fascinated. Alexis, on the other hand, was like a sponge. She read everything there was to read about the wood turtle and even asked questions about their survival. The guide was impressed that she had taken such an interest in this reptile. They talked for hours. When it was time to leave, Alexis insisted that they treat Kate to something from the gift shop. Alexis chose a book on the dinosaurs of the Mesozoic Era. Then she and Kate went in search for a gift for Kate. They were gone for about ten minutes before she decided on a small stuffed dinosaur, at Alexis' suggestion of course. On the way back to the loft Rick wanted to know if Kate would be staying another night with them. She asked if it would be an imposition if she did and they both told her that it wouldn't be. So, she agreed. They stopped off for takeout at a Chinese restaurant. With the meal devoured Kate wanted to head up and take a soak in the tub. Saying good night, she turned and headed back to her room. Rick was getting Alexis ready for bed and when he closed her door he heard it. Soft crying coming from Kate's room. He thought that they had a great day together and he couldn't understand why she why she was so upset and crying. He needed to know and he stood by her door listening. She had finished her bath and she was more than likely resting on her bed. So, he knocked lightly.

"Kate, it's me Rick can I come in are you decent?"

"Rick, I really want to be left alone for now."

He knew that she was upset or hurting and decided to push the issue.

"Kate, I'm a good listener and I can help. Please just talk to me let me help you. I promise if it gets too intense for you I will leave no questions asked"

Kate sat there on the bed her knees drawn up to her chest and thought about his offer before answering him. He was very understanding towards her feelings so she took a chance and she'd let him talk to her.

"Okay, Rick you can come in."

When he slowly opened the door the first thing he noticed was her wiping her cheeks free of the tears that had slid down her cheeks. He approached keeping his distance. Sitting at the foot of the bed she looked at him oddly then she realized he was being chivalrous.

"Rick, please come closer. So I am able to see your eyes. You do know that the eyes are the window to your soul."

Hesitating just a little he moved at a snail's pace towards her. Finally getting close enough to her he stopped.

"I miss her so much Rick. So much it hurts. I am having trouble remembering her at times, but when I see you with Alexis, I'm right back there with her."

"Kate, I'm so sorry that she's no longer here. If there's anything I can do to help you get through this just let me know how I can help."

"Anything Rick?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Anything you need Kate. Anything at all."

"Rick, I wouldn't mind being held if you think it would not be too personal and comfort me for a while."

"One hug coming right up."

Kate eased into Ricks' chest when he slid in behind her as he leaned against the bed's headboard. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her with a loving touch. Within a minute she was once again crying for her mother.

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer susieque65. FF hides any type of web address so your email address never came through in your review. I want you to know that I am glad that you are enjoying a story of mine. You know which one it is. If you are ever able to remember your password for this site, please PM me so we can talk.**

P2P


	13. Chapter 13

Rick stayed with her until she fell soundly asleep. He knew that her life was now turned upside down. And she was the kind of person who seemed to hold everything in. She would regret this later he knew it. He wonders if she ever had talked to anyone after her mother had died. Either a friend or a professional. He caresses her arm up and down providing her comfort and her breath hitches in her sleep. He's been here for about an hour after she stopped letting her emotions bleed out of her and decides that he can slip out from underneath her without her knowing. Because if he doesn't leave now, he knows he'll be staying up all night being her protector, her comfort, her security. He thinks it will be easy because his legs are close to the edge of the bed and she's only leaning against the front of his chest. He unwraps his hand from her right side and starts to slide out from behind her. The second he attempts to free himself from the position their in, he feels her hand grabbing his free wrist stopping his escape and keeping him leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Please stay, I can sleep better with you here." She said in a sleepy voice.

He couldn't deny her this simple request. He adjusted the spare pillow behind his head and slipped in tighter behind her. He possessively wraps his arms around her midsection and pulls her closer. He thinks back to when Alexis was younger and she had a bad nightmare. He had done the exact same thing then. With those memories fading quickly, he falls into a light sleep. It's some hours later when he startles awake at her words and her thrashing. He does his best to calm her and soon she is back in a deep sleep.

Xx

She wakes in his arms and sometime during the night she ended up with her arms wrapped around him, facing him with her head lying close to his heart. She listens as his heart beats within the confines of his chest. See vaguely remember waking up during the night and without question he comforted her. She opens her eyes and looks up at his face. He's sound asleep. She basically has to do the same thing she did yesterday. She needs to call Gloria and have her open up the shop by 9 a.m. and she knows that in the two days she has been away, she will have a lot of catching up to do. But that can wait. Today she's going to the hospital to get her father. She feels him as he starts to stir against her body and she looks up at his face once again and sees that he's awake.

"Morning! Big day today, right?" Rick asks her.

"It is! I get to see my father today."

"Kate, I hope you know that you're wrong." He tells her with a grin.

She looks at him as if he's lost his mind and wondering what he means. He has to know that they're going to be picking him up today. Not only seeing him but actually taking him out of the hospital. So, she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kate you know that we will be doing more than just seeing him, right? I mean you waited the whole weekend for today. You have to be beyond anxious."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She was not that sure about what he had meant, but now she does.

"The best I can hope for is that they have done a complete diagnosis of what his issues are and he can be released today. Because if he can't be released Rick I don't know what I'll do."

"Kate let's take this one step at a time. I was holding off on telling you this until we got to the hospital this morning, but I have many friends in the health field that deal with this type of situation. If it comes to it we could probably get him released under their care. and out of the hospital. But I'm hoping that he will be released with a clean bill of health."

She looked up at him and knew that he meant every word he just told her.

"Rick, that's sweet, it really is and I seriously appreciate it. But let's just see how far along he is with his recovery. I'm hoping at least that they were able to get through to him and he is taking to them."

"Kate, I'm sure that the doctors have made progress with his care. But you're right we should just see what they have done."

Xx

On the first night of Jim's 72 hour hold with the hospital he has been strapped to a psychiatric bed. It was unnecessary because he would never ever hurt any of the staff or the doctors that were treating him. So, he guesses that he's been placed here for the first 24 hours under observation so they could make a determined diagnosis. He must be calm about the whole ordeal. When he was placed in here there was no way he would he would tell them that he disagreed because he knew that with disobeying what they wanted he would be stuck in here for a lot longer. He was fed, well actually spoon-fed his three meals the first 16-hour period. He felt much like a toddler again having his mother spoon feed him when he was younger. He was completely relaxed for the doctors when they came into the room. The doctors looked him over for physical injuries and noted in his chart that he had no external injuries. The larger of the two doctors gave a quick nod to the orderly who then made quick work of removing the strap from his wrists and ankles. He sat up and proceeded to rub his wrists where the straps held him to the bed. He repeated the same motion with his ankles when they were freed and then looked up at the doctors waiting patiently while he finished.

"Mr. Beckett, my name is Dr. Papp and my colleague's name is Dr. Pepper."

Jim chuckled when he heard Dr. Papp call his associate Dr. Pepper. His face started to break out in a sheepish grin. Both doctors noticed and Dr. Papp told him,

"Jim, his name really is Dr. Pepper. If it's one consolation it's that he is in no way related to the company that make the soft drinks of the same name. May I call you Jim?"

Jim nodded his answer in the affirmative as his smiled started to fade from his face. Dr. Pepper, it was kind of funny if you thought about it.

"So Jim, I know it will probably be hard for you but please try and tell me how you're feeling right now. You can use your hand gestures, expressions on your face, and you can even speak if you feel up to it."

Jim nodded his answer one more time but stayed silent. He could speak it's just that with the way he was feeling words were useless in describing how he felt. But he knew without proper communication it would take awhile for them to figure out how he was exactly feeling. Only words would be the best to way to describe his emotional state to them. He gathered the courage and motioned for them to take a seat by the side of his bed. About a minute later he started to talk to them.

"I feel abandoned and alone. I also feel that all of my problems are locked tightly inside of my head with no chance of escaping."

"Jim, everyone deals with loss in their own way. As a mental health professional, I can tell you that keeping this inside can only do you more damage than good. I know that you've been attending your bereavement group can you tell me how that went?"

"At first I was feeling like I had a handle on my feelings more than when Johanna first died. I was glad to be with the group. But then I realized that she was never going to be coming home from work anymore, we'd never go to the movies again, or even do something as simple as go for a walk in the park."

Dr. Papp just nods in acknowledging his explanation. So Jim forges on.

"After a while, I had been thinking how much I was neglecting my daughter. I started to listen to her issues but before I knew it had become overwhelming for me."

Dr. Pepper decides it's time to speak to Jim.

"Jim this is why we think you shut down in the group session last night. A person's emotions can become overwhelming. And with what you've been holding inside of you it became like a time bomb. It's a wonder that it didn't happen sooner."

"Mr. Beckett, I'm inclined to agree with my associate. I do however feel that this problem, the way you're feeling right now, is an issue that we can solve together. They'll be no need for medication or for restraining you. For now, we'll just talk in the comfort of my office. Then maybe we can get you back into the life you know and love."

For the first time in a long time, Jim smiled wide. They left the observation room together and the three of them went to Dr. Papp's office to get Jim back among the living.

Xx

Irritated. That's what she felt right now. As she sat across from the two doctors that were not even recognizing that she was in the office with them she sighed heavily. Rick must have noticed that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed and took her hand in his interlocking their fingers together to calm her down. At first she started to withdraw from the touch, being foreign to her but realized that he was trying to comfort her and she welcomed the gesture. It was working.

"Miss Beckett I hope that you'll be able to give us two more minutes to finish our notes and then we will talk to you about your father's progress."

She sat there and tightened her grip on Rick's hand. Progress this had to be a good sign. She'd just wish they'd hurry up.

"Miss Beckett, after completing a thorough exam on your father, we've come to the conclusion that he's 100%... physically fit."

The doctor hesitated before the second doctor continued.

"What we have found is that your father's emotional state placed him in a sort of hibernation. This hibernation caused his mind to shut everything out that mattered to him the most. His work, his wellbeing, his day to day survival, and most importantly you. All of this had just came up and made him shut down."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Kate asked hoping that they would be able to help him.

"For now he will need to see a psychologist. With their help, I see no reason that he will not be able to function normally in time. Let me stress this point Miss Beckett, we are not saying this to make light of your recent loss. In this type of situation your father had taken most of his grief and yours as well and just bottled it up. He hid it well from you and others as well."

"When can we see him?" She asked.

"Since we're finished here, how about right now?" Dr. Papp suggests.

They all rise and follow the duo of doctors out of his office. They are led to an unsecured section of the hospital, it's still a hospital that treats people with various disorders but where they're going seems more like a regular hospital. They stop in front of a rooms door and the doctor asks,

"Are you ready Miss Beckett?"

Kate only nods. She feels Rick place his hand at the small of her back and then guide her into the room. Within seconds of seeing her father she's at his side. He's sitting in an easy chair just looking out the window. She is apprehensive at first, nervous even but gathers her courage and calls out his name leaving her lips softly.

"Dad?"

"Katie bug! God, I missed you."

"So did I dad. How are you doing?"

Much better than the last time you saw me, I'm sure of that."

Kate draws him into a hug and Jim looks over her shoulder confused.

"Katie, who is there hiding behind you?"

Kate releases her father from the hug. She walks over to Rick and reaches for his hand with her own. He starts to admitally shake his head and giving her a very distressed look telling her that he is not there to be a burden, but more for moral support. She sees his look and tugs his hand anyway. Standing in front of her father Kate introduces Rick.

"Dad, this is Richard Castle. Rick, meet my father James Beckett."

Both men are silent until Jim says,

"So Katie, the meet and greet at the shop must have gone well I guess."

Kate 's face turns a bright shade of red and can only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment. Getting up from the chair Jim extends his hand for a handshake which Rick quickly gives him.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Castle."

"Likewise Mr. Beckett and please call me Rick."

"I'll call you Rick if you call me Jim."

Rick give the illusion that he's thinking over his suggestion. Then he agrees and says,

"Deal"

Kate just watches as the two men get to know each other. They're talking about books, the Yankees and life in general. The doctors never told her if he's allowed to leave the hospital, so she turns back to Dr. Papp and Dr. Pepper with her question.

"Doctors I'm wondering if you are going to release my father today?"

"Miss Beckett, it would be prudent to get your father back into his routine as quickly as possible to establish his sense of normalcy. We think that with your help, it be a lot easier for him to get back to where he was before this happened."

Kate feels her father's hand clasp her shoulder and she turns to see that her father is standing by himself. Rick was nowhere to be seen. She hoped that he had not become upset by the way she had doted persistently on her father but she had the feeling that he thought that she had completely, and abandoned him in the process.

Xx

Rick left Kate and her father to reconnect. It was something that he was not supposed to be a part of. In a way, he felt like he was intruding in on a special moment. So, he took a walk out onto the hallway and before he knew it he was standing in the lobby contemplating whether or not to actually go home. He was he support buddy for two days and now she had her dad back. She'd have no further need for him to hang around. He talked with the nurse's station before he made it to the lobby and asked if her dad would be released today. They noticed when he had come in with Kate and assumed he was related to their family. So, they told him that the paperwork was all filled out for his discharge and all that was needed was to have Mr. Beckett sign himself out.

Xx

Kate left her father's room and rushed out into the hallway. She looked from the left and then to the right of the hallway and there was no sign of Rick anywhere. She came back into his room thinking as she did. Maybe he thought that it was overwhelming when he met her dad and seeing all that he went through? She hoped that he'd come back. Would he? She readily admitted that she needed him for more than his support. He was larger than life, his personality was so bright and he thought that nothing could not be gained if you put your mind to it.

"Katie? You alright?" Her dad asked.

"No dad, I'm not. Did Rick say anything to you before he left?"

"No. He just watched intently as you were talking to the doctors and when I overheard you talking about my release, I excused myself and came to you. He must have slipped out when the doctors were talking to you."

Knowing there was nothing that she could do about this now she told her father,

"Dad what do you say we get you home?"

"What about Rick?"

"Let's get you home and settled in and then I'll go over to Rick's. I need to pick up my bag from the other night, so he'll have to see me."

Jim looked at his daughter with a look of sheer panic on his face. She rethought what she had just told him and she needed to put his mind at ease.

"Dad! It wasn't like _that_! We had separate rooms. And just so you know I'm an adult now and capable of making sound decisions."

"I know you are, but you'll always be my little girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning: Possible triggers for possible child/physical abuse. If this upsets anyone who's reading this please proceed with this in mind, or don't read further.**

Leaving the hospital was really quite easy. All that was required was Jim's signature to sign himself out and they were finished. The doctor had prescribed an anti-depressant that needed to be filled at the pharmacy before they got home. He was to take one pill before bedtime and one as soon as he got up in the morning. Kate hooked his arm with hers and together they left feeling better than they had since her mom had died. Later on, she'd ask if there was room for her to become part of the bereavement group that her dad was a part of, but now it was all about her father.

"So, dad, are you ready to be sprung?"

"More than you can imagine Katie." Jim tells her honestly.

They walk out through the front doors and onto the sidewalk. Kate raises her arm to hail a taxi. Under a minute one pulled right up next to them. Jim gives the driver their address, but Kate corrects him and instead gives the driver the address to the pharmacy four blocks away from their apartment. The cab pulls out into traffic and they are off. The ride has Jim looking out the window as the city blocks merge into a blur only he recognizes. She's concerned about him but as she sees that as he stays silent, her thoughts go back to why Rick left earlier. He was just talking to her father casually and she thought they had some things in common. True, she had only met him three days ago and did not really know him that well, but from what she'd seen he seemed to be outgoing, kind, caring and most of all she thought they had a connection between them that seemed like he wanted to explore more of it. But now she questions if maybe she might have read him wrong? There's something there she knows it, but she won't push the issue. She will, however, make an unannounced visit to his loft later to retrieve her overnight bag, and then maybe she'll get the answers she's looking for.

The cab pulls up in front of the pharmacy and Kate pays the driver. They are sitting in the pharmacy's waiting chairs waiting for the clerk to call her dad's name. It takes a while for the pharmacist to verify the prescription with the doctor, but he has and they are paying for his meds along with directions on when to take them. They decide to walk the remaining four blocks to their apartment.

"So, Katie, why do you think Rick left so abruptly?" Jim asks his daughter knowing that she's thinking about it.

Jim knew his daughter all too well. She was always the one to search for the rational explanation for just about everything that she faced. The answer she gave him now, made him rethink this.

"Dad, I'm not sure. This morning when we left to come and pick you up, he was all gung-ho. It was like he was the one who had his father in the hospital and he couldn't wait to get there and meet you."

"Well Katie, from what I had seen, even for the briefest time when we talked, to me it seemed that he was hurt somehow. Now I'm not saying that he is not well in his head because he seems fine to me, but there's something that I noticed that was making him uncomfortable being there. And it had nothing to do with the fact that I was in the psyche ward. No, Katie, this runs deep within him, and it seemed to be an event in his life that hurt him immeasurably, so much that he'd had to bury it deep inside and I'm sure that it's something that you'll never find out about."

Kate is reminded of a memory from long ago and tells her dad.

"Hey dad, do you remember when you were trying to teach me how to dance?"

Jim's mind thinks back to the many times he had done this, but one instance sticks out in his mind.

"I do Katie. Why?"

"Do you remember how I'd be so persistent about finding out how to do it on my own?"

"Katie bug, if I remember correctly, you would make me teach you. Then I told you that I would be the one stepping all over your small feet with my big ones."

"Right, and what did I do to solve that problem?"

"Ah yes, now I remember, you made sure that your feet were safe by placing them right on top of mine."

"Right, so you taught me how to dance. I was determined to solve the problem so I did in order to learn."

"Okay, what's this have to do with Rick?"

Kate looks at him and says,

"I'm going to teach him how to dance dad."

Jim wonders what will happen when Rick sees hurricane Katie on his doorstep. It's now when he feels bad for the man because she will be as she said, unyielding to get to what's on his mind. He says a quick prayer for Rick and they enter the lobby of the apartment.

Xx

They settled in and had lunch. Jim was able to take some mental health days from his law firm for most of the next week. Kate decided that seeking out Rick could wait until she has time to think about how much they mean to each other. It's not that she doesn't want to be with him in that way, but from what her father told her there's something that he's keeping from her. Not that she has a right to know what it is but if she did know then maybe they could move forward. She needs to sleep on this issue and maybe after a good night's rest it will be clearer to her.

Xx

Rick had been a fool when he left the hospital earlier this morning. And after he did that, he realized that everything that he had told Kate he would do for her he had essentially given her a false hope by promising her his support and then leaving. He was an ass. He was afraid of what he had witnessed between the two of them and rushed out of the room concerned only with his own hopes and fears. He was sure that she wanted no part of him after he abandoned her there. And he had expected this, to never hear from her again.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Alexis asked as he was just standing at the breakfast counter thinking while he should be making her something to eat.

"Nothing pumpkin. Nothing to worry about."

"Did Kate's dad get back to his home?"

"I'm sure that he made it home safe and sound."

"Don't you know daddy? Weren't you there?"

God how is he going to explain this to her and not tell her why he had bolted. He always tells her the truth and maybe he can come up with a variation of the truth and explain it to her.

"Alexis, I was feeling lost in a way. Really, I was feeling a little down. So, before Kate's dad had been released I left and came straight home yesterday."

"Are you better now?"

He won't tell her that three glasses of two fingers of single malt scotch had made him able to cope, but it had.

"For now, yes, I feel a little better. You don't need to worry about me, I'm the adult here and I need to get you ready for school starting with a proper breakfast little lady."

She smiles at his description of her being called a little lady, she likes it.

He prepares a simple but nutritious meal and they both sit down to enjoy it. When they're finished, he tells her to get ready for school so that he can get her there on time. She leaves the table to get ready for her day. Ten minutes later he's waiting for her at the front door for her and she bounds down the stairs remembering that they need to stop at a bodega on the way to school so she can pick up any kind of fruit.

"Fruit, whatever for Alexis?"

"In science class, we are studying the effects of how organic items deteriorate, what happens and how long it takes for it to happen."

"That's a first. We never did anything like that when I was in school."

"Dad when you went to school you had to fight off dinosaurs to get there, things have changed a lot since then." She countered with a smile on her lips.

"Ha, ha very funny!" Rick bent down to start tickling her, but she had anticipated his attack and ran ahead of him avoiding his threat. She's at school now and Rick takes a slow walk back home. As he does he thinks about his blunder yesterday morning. He thinks that she cares about him, and if she does would it be that bad if he talks to her about how and what he's feeling? He's torn about whether to tell her or not. Maybe he should see a shrink, there's plenty of them out there that he could pay to talk to. As he rounds the corner of his street he sees a coffee shop and decides that a cup of strong black coffee and his thoughts are just what he needs to figure this out. He enters and placed his order and when it arrives he pays the bill and finds a table that faces the street.

Xx

Her dad has eaten, taken his meds and to her, he seems that he will be alright by himself for a couple of hours alone. She suggests that he find something to pass the time until she returns, but not something that is too strenuous. He tells her that he'll review his case notes for an upcoming case to get better familiar with it. She agrees and as she's getting ready to leave with purse and keys in hand, he comments.

"Good luck Katie!" He tells her.

"Dad, luck has nothing to do with it. He won't know what hit him after I get done with him."

He chuckles at her response and watches as the door closes and then she is gone.

As she walks down to the subway, she thinks that whatever it is that's bothering him maybe a little luck couldn't hurt in this situation. She just needs to find it. She hops on the subway and takes a seat. She's still trying to figure out where it all went wrong when he became withdrawn. She was talking to her dad's doctor right before she left them together talking about the Yankees. They shared their displeasure with the team losing their last 4 in a row. It was right before that when she entered his room and gave him a loving hug telling him that she had missed him so much. Rick was hesitant to move any further into the room. She had to call him over to them and introduce him to her dad. Was it because of their close father/daughter bond that got him upset? She doesn't really think so because everyone shows their love to a parent differently. The subway comes to a halt and she notices that this is his stop. She exits instantly as not to get boxed in the subway car. She climbed the stairs and starts towards his loft. Reaching the lobby, she enters and talks to the doorman.

"I'm here to see Rick Castle."

The doorman replies with a long face.

"Miss, Mr. Castle has left to take his daughter to school. I noticed him leave and since then he has not yet returned back. I'm sorry."

"Would it be alright if I waited up by his door?"

"I don't see why not, should I tell him that you're there waiting?"

"No, could we keep this our little secret?"

"By all means, go on up. Mum's the word."

Kate retreats to Ricks floor and leans against the door and slides down to the floor and sits against it. She has a limited amount of time so she hopes that he will come back soon. Her father will need to be checked in on, but she still has a couple of hours. She amuses herself by looking out the rather large window down the hallway. The birds are chirping and it's soothing to her. She only hopes that the mood that she's in now will carry on when Rick gets home. Thirty minutes have passed and she thinks that he's not going to be returning anytime soon. She struggles to get up off the floor, her legs asleep for being in this position for so long. Finally, on her feet, she turns to leave and practically plows into Rick who is looking down at the floor as he walks down the hallway. She bounces off him hard and starts to fall, but the look of fear in his eyes tell her he did not want to see her get hurt and then he's stopping her from landing on the floor by catching her. She grasps at his shirt to help stop her fall and he lifts her back up onto her feet.

"Kate?"

"Thanks, Rick!" She tells him a little out of breath.

"What are you doing here Kate?"

"Can we talk Rick? I mean if you want to that is."

"Kate if this about…" Rick changes things up a bit. "I'll tell you what, let's go into the loft and we can talk in my office. It's more comfortable there than being in the middle of the hallway."

Kate lets him lead her into the loft and asked if she wanted anything to drink. She told him coffee would be good and he made two mugs for them. He walks into the office and sits on the couch opposite his desk and invites her to join him there. She accepts.

"What's on your mind, Kate?"

"Rick, did I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable the other day in the hospital?"

"No, why?"

"Are you mad at me for any reason?"

"No!" Kate where are you going with this? I could never be mad or upset with you." He tells her truthfully.

"Are you having a breakdown that your hiding from me or an issue of some kind that I don't know about?"

"Kate, do I look deranged to you in any way right now?"

"No, you don't. But Rick why did you leave the hospital yesterday? I would really like to know."

He thought that she might know that there was something he was not telling her. But can he really trust her with something that hurts him this much? He thinks he can and he needs to tell her why he acted the way he did at the hospital but with caution.

"Kate when you and your dad were first reunited at the hospital, what I perceived there in that moment was the love a daughter has for her father and vice versa. My life when I was younger was not like the relationship that you have with your dad now."

"What do you mean Rick?" She needed to get him to open up to her. But in the back of her mind, this might not end the way she's expecting it will.

"My father was a strict, stern, demanding, unforgiving type of man. He was ex-military and every chance he had, he made me feel like my life was not worth living. So, he exploited this fact at every chance he could. When I was five until I reached ten or eleven, it was mostly a verbal attack, his words could wound me and he always pushed as far he could go. He would always harp on my failures and what I always could not accomplish, destroying my self-esteem. To me, they were just words and for the most part, and I ignored them. When I became older the order of his punishment became more hands on."

"Oh no, Rick! Please tell me your mom stepped in and helped you."

"No, not really but she tried. Her parents raised her with the values from when they were raised, and she really was a person who believed that the man of the house was the one to provide the discipline as well as provide for his family. Her warnings to him went unheeded and it actually made it far worse. His temper became worse as I became older and so did his punishments. Needless to say that I tried to avoid him and try to do everything that he asked me to do, which kept him calm for most of the time. But when he found out that I did not follow his directions to his liking, I paid for it. At times I'd hear them arguing late at night and she always defended me. But when the next day came, my mother would look at what he had done the day before, see the new forming bruises on my body and she would just cry silently. She'd comfort me and say that everything would be okay, but that would be short-lived.

Kate could only stare wide eyed at him now hoping that he was able to get through this hard time in his life and deal with the abuse.

"The reason I left yesterday was that when I saw all the love and compassion that you and your dad shared together in his room, it brought me back to what I never had in my life as a kid. It hurt me to see what you have this with your dad. But I never wanted to take away from what the two of you have, I'd only be the emotionally damaged third wheel if I had stayed, and let's be honest here, would you feel comfortable with someone like this being around you?"

"Rick, never underestimate how or what another person is feeling or thinking about in any certain circumstance. I know that what I am going to tell you now probably won't help you since this happened a long time ago, but there are people who do care about you."

 _I hope that he knows that he is not the emotionally damaged person he thinks he is. Everyone has some kind of issue that they deal with. But now that he opened up to someone at least, we can work on his hurt and try to make him see that there are people who can provide him with the help he needs. I can only hope that he can see that I only want to help him get better. Here goes nothing…_

"Rick, this is a personal question and I know that we've only just met a short time ago, and I'm not making light of what my dad just went through, but have you ever been to a professional to get help for this?" Kate sat there holding her breath hoping she had not crossed a line that could not be uncrossed.

He had a faraway look in his eyes like he was not sure if he should answer her question or not. But after a tense moment of silence, he did.

"I had never thought about seeing anyone Kate. I just kept it all locked up inside. It was better that way because I know that my dad would never pay for therapy."

 _No wonder he hides his feelings by always being easygoing and carefree all the time. He's built up a defensive wall around his heart. That in itself must be exhausting! I hope you will let me help you, Rick, because, to me, you're who I want to spend the rest of my life with._

Kate hesitated at first, but placed her empty coffee mug on the table in front of her. She reached for his hand that was idly laying alongside his thigh. He looked down at her advancing hand and angled his body to see her better. When he did she had slipped her hand into his and pulled him in closer into her personal space. She placed her other hand behind his neck and pulled him in closer a little more. Stopping right before it became a little too personal she looked into his eyes. When he looked into her eyes, there was nothing but understanding and love reflected back at him. She gave a slight nod and closed her eyes and gently placed her lips onto his. Her kiss was electric there was no other way to describe what he was feeling in this moment. All to soon the contact ended. As she pulled slightly away he could see that she was just as affected by their kiss as he was. Her eyes were still closed. He raised his hand to her cheek and caressed it gently. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Kate, that was perfect."

All she could do was nod having temporarily lost the power to speak and not trusting herself to ruin the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

The kiss left her breathless, and her eyes were still closed when they split apart. She heard Rick when he said that the kiss was perfect and she opened her eyes and took him in. She was right in what she did because the impulse was too great not to kiss him. If she thought about it this was the best first kiss she had ever had. It was gentle but demanding all at once.

"Rick that was so much better than perfect! It was amazing, electric even!"

"Well, that's another word to use to describe it. What do we do now?"

"Rick this is where we start. Right here, this moment right now is ours and ours to remember forever."

"So, do you feel the same way?"

"I do. For me, it started when I met you here to get you to agree to the book signing at the shop."

"Kate, the second I laid eyes on you I had the need to know everything about you, what your story was. That all started when I met you at the shop for the signing. I haven't stopped thinking about you since."

"Rick, I have not experienced all of what life has to offer as you have by being a writer. I did go to college, but after my mom died I gave up and took over the shop.

"Whoa Kate, hold on there for a second. When you were in college I'm sure that you had joined clubs and groups that dealt with what you were studying in class right, or even on a social level?"

"I did, why?"

"What I mean is that you put yourself out there and met with other people. I know that it's not the same as being with a guy, but you have some experience, right?" Rick said thinking that she was a bit unsure about what could happen between them.

She thought about it and could see his point. But being with a guy, well that brought on a whole new set of fears she would need to deal with. In college, she had a friend that was a boy, but they never did anything to become more in their relationship. When he would meet with her to share a lunch or dinner together his eyes were always roaming around and looking at every pretty girl he saw. She knew that they had not committed to each other but what he did hurt. In the end, he had found someone and that was the end of their friendship.

"Rick, I don't want to dive into something without thinking about what it will mean for the both of us. I am sure that we can be more than friends somewhere in the future, but I don't want to get hurt."

She raised her head and looked at him. His shoulders slumped at her final words. God, what had she done?

Rick whispered something under his breath that she could not really hear. Curiosity had won out, and she asked him what he said.

"Rick, tell me what you just said, but a lot louder please."

"What I said was that I would never intentionally hurt you and now that you know this, I come as a package. Alexis is everything to me, and if you can't accept her in this package, well then what's the use? I actually whispered the first part, the rest I was thinking to myself."

She had totally forgotten about his daughter, well not really forgotten just kept at bay for now. Kate was more than okay with having Alexis in her life, it scared the crap out of her because she was not the motherly type of person, she could ask him how to do it as she went along so she would not screw it up but she would not have it any other way. They were more than a package, they were what she needed to make it through everything that she was facing.

"Rick, I want you as a pair because to me Alexis is more than a package deal. I know that she feels things within people and she knows when they are hurting or sad. I've seen this first hand but I never brought it up to you before now."

"Kate? What do think you know about her?"

"Rick, I know that she is very in tune with how the people around her feel, almost like she is connected to them. This is a great power to possess, to know what other people are feeling? I noticed it when she came to the signing the other day.

"You did?"

"Yes, all she could do was look at Gloria for a few seconds and she knew what had happened to her. It's spine-chilling if you think about it. She knew that something had happened in Gloria's life and she did her best to comfort her. She never told her what she knew about her and she kept it to herself, but they spent the whole day together and when you left Gloria was feeling better than she had felt in a while. She told me that your daughter had made her feel that life was worth living again. Since then Gloria has been so happy!"

"Kate, that's great, but try not to think of Alexis as a medium or a person who has a sixth sense. She's only an almost seven-year-old kid who is able to find out how people are feeling. She does it to me all the time."

"Rick, somehow we off the point here, so I'd like to say something. What I feel when I'm with you in the same room I can't describe. I don't know how to tell you how I feel, but if I let my feelings overrun my mind, I'll put myself out there and end up getting hurt. I really don't want that to happen. I care about you a lot and I don't want to push you any harder."

"I would never hurt you, Kate. I would die before I'd do that or let that happen to you. I love you too much to see you get hurt in any way."

Rick had not realized that he said until it came out of his mouth, much too late to stop. He caught sight of her expression and what he saw was something that looked like serenity in her eyes and looks.

"Wait, what was that now?" Kate asked wanting an explanation.

"Kate, I'm not sure when it happened but I fell in love with you. I know that this is a sudden revelation on my part, but I think that you might feel the same way about me. I know that you are going through a lot dealing with the shop, your father and what happened with your mom, but I need to tell you where I think we could go. I don't want to add to what's going on in your life, but I thought that you should know."

 _"I can't believe that he can see right through me. How can he see that I'm just as in love with him as he is with me? Just by looking at me?"_

"Rick, let's take the time to think about this. I admit that I want to become more than friends and if I read what's between us now I think that will happen. Can you give me some time?"

"How much time Kate?"

"How about a day? This way I can think, take care of the shop and my dad. Would that be alright?"

"Okay. But can you call me tonight?"

"I will. What time?."

"After Alexis is asleep. This way I can talk without little ears around."

Kate looks at her watch and notices the time.

"Rick, don't you need to pick up Alexis from school? It's almost time to get her."

"I do, but it's only a short walk to her school I can make it in ten minutes flat."

"I have some things to take care of and I've been away from dad for a lot longer than I had planned. Can we pick this up later tonight when I call you?"

"Of course Kate! I'll be waiting."

"Okay, then it's settled. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Kate gathers her things and heads for the front door while Rick gets his jacket on. They both walk to the door and he reaches for her arm and stops her, turns her around and places a light kiss on her lips. It's a quick one and it's done with quickly. He opens the front door and turns her back around.

"Until later, Kate."

She can only move through the door silently, still feeling the lingering tingle of his kiss on her lips. They reach the lobby and when they walk out he gives a small wave to her. He turns left towards Alexis' school and she turned right heading towards the subway.

Her mind tried to process everything they talked about. So she thought as she walked. She knew that what they had together had the potential of being something that would last for a long time. She could feel that between them. The only problem she had with this is that she would definitely have missteps along the way. And this worried her because she wanted to be perfect in his eyes. She knew that being perfect was not something that he would need but she strived for perfection in everything that she did. Why would a relationship with him be any different? Descending the subway stairs and sliding her metro card to enter the subway she thought about Alexis. He had her with another woman. She did not want to come off as being too controlling around her. She knew that she was not her mother, but there was something there that made her feel like she could let Alexis come to her with any problem and they'd talk about it. Maybe she did have a mothering quality to her she just hoped it would work out.

Xx

He walked towards her school and went over their talk at the loft. He might have let it slip out that he did love her but he doesn't regret what he said. He does love her and he has a feeling that she feels the same. She just needs to get past this fear that she seems to have about being with someone who cares about her deeply. He'll give her the time to think and he hopes that she can see that with a little nurturing and be honest with each other about everything, they could be great together. He knows that she's never had a relationship with someone like him and he won't scare her by trying to impress her. He knows that she'd hate it for one, and then she'd resent him for it as well. No Kate was as down to earth as they come. Throwing his fame and cash around was not the way to impress her. But he hates to think about the check he sent to her mother's fund to get kids to read. In his defense, he was only helping the fund and helping people is what he likes to do. He can only wish that she is not the administrator of the fund. He turns the corner and he can see Alexis' school up the block. He checks his watch and he's right on time. He slows his walk as he gets closer the school. He stops by their agreed meeting spot near the maple tree across from the school's exit. He'd need to tell his daughter what happened this afternoon between him and Kate, but only after he could see if she was receptive to what he was going to say. They never lied to each other and that was the one thing he had stressed when she was a toddler. He always told her the truth and she did as well. Yeah, he hoped that this would have a positive outcome. He leaned against the tree and waited.

Xx

The shop was running well with her being gone for the last couple of days. Gloria had cornered her in her office and asked about her dad. She told him that he was doing well and that this would be a bit of a struggle for him. Then she had news about the shop. An English teacher had stopped by and wanted to know if her class could visit the shop to show the children how a bookshop operated. She told the teacher that she thought it would be fine but would need to ask the owner first.

"She wanted to show the children how and what we did here in the shop. From ordering the books to stocking them and then making the actual sale." Gloria told her.

"That's great. Do you have her contact information?"

"I left it on your desk. She's expecting your call."

Things were finally looking up for Kate. She had the shop running enough to have an income that was more than sufficient to take care of the employees and put some cash in reserve, her dad was recovering and she met Rick. She picked up the phone number for the teacher and dialed the number.

 **A/N: I'm not that pleased with the way this chapter came out. I just feel that the flow was not there. I will try to get back on track by next week. Thanks for reading!**

 **P2P**


	16. Chapter 16

Black Star Books owned many bookstores across the country, Black Star had just built a Powerhouse Books store near a smaller bookshop. They had a store on just about every corner in the city masked by different names and were not afraid to use tactics that were underhanded and dishonest even in this day and age. The corporate headquarters that was located in the city had just moved from Dallas wanting to be closer to the pulse of the book buying public. There was no place other than New York to house their corporate headquarters. They had not really tried to plan anything to rid themselves of the frustrating little hole in the wall book shop three blocks away from their flagship store. But since they had invited bestselling author Richard Castle to their shop for a signing of his latest work, they unknowingly opened up Pandora's box. Today's definition of opening up the box means "To perform an action that may seem small or innocent, but that turns out to have severely detrimental and far-reaching negative consequences." They were now about to see how many negative consequences they were going to encounter.

The CEO looks out his office window at the bookstore three blocks away. He can just about make out the front of the small store. What he sees there enrages him even more. It seems that their little stunt with the author had increased their customer base and he can only see the dollar signs vanishing from his side of the ledger and appearing in theirs. He'd find a way to make their little store fold, it would take time but he's sure by the end of next month, his upscale store would be the only victor in this battle. He swivels his desk chair around from the window at the knock on his office door.

"Enter."

The door slowly opens and his assistant pokes her head in.

"Sir, Mr. Upton is here to see you. He has a 2 pm appointment." The assistant says nothing else for fear of losing her job.

"Give me two minutes and then send him in, thank you."

He returns to his previous position at the window and thinks to himself. What feels like seconds is actually two minutes and his assistant shows Mr. Upton the seat to sit in as she turns to leave the office.

"Miss Danvers, I am not to be disturbed for the duration of this meeting, understood?"

"Yes, sir." She leaves and the door closes and his attention is brought to the man sitting in front of him.

"Mr. Upton, I take it that you had a pleasant trip?"

"Quite pleasant. Thank you for asking."

"I'm sure that you're on a tight schedule. So, I won't be wasting any more of your valuable time."

"I appreciate that. So why am I here?"

"I seem to have a situation that could use your area of expertise."

"Have you exhausted all other avenues of persuasion?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes. I still have my legal department looking into one last item about the lease she holds, however, if that falls apart then your services will be needed."

"Let it be known this won't end civilly. Participants could be hurt in the process." Mr. Upton replies.

"Understood. What do you have in mind?"

"For now, nothing that I am at liberty to discuss with you. Keep me up to date on your last bit of legal wrangling because if it fails, I'm assuming that you have a timeframe that needs to be met?"

"By the end of this month next month the latest."

Mr. Upton removes a date book from his inside jacket pocket and flips to the month in question. Studies it for a bit and before he speaks.

"I'll need to rearrange a couple of appointments, but overall your required timeframe should be fine."

"Outstanding! The second I receive word from the legal department, I'll be in touch with you."

"Very good." Mr. Upton rises up out of the chair and strides to the door. Turning his head over his shoulder he says,

"I'll be expecting your call. Good day, Mr. Black."

Xx

Kate sat at her desk while she was listening to the overly excited teacher talked to her about ideas for the trip she wanted for her third-grade class. By the time they were finished, they had agreed on a time, date and how many children had to be shown around the book shop. Thanking her profusely, the teacher ended the call. Now that she had most of the store near being operational to her liking, she needed to place an order for some books that her customers had wanted.

Xx

Jim needed to work out his feelings. He had scared Katie and he'd do anything to erase the look on her face, never to see it again. He thought about what she said earlier about joining him when he attended the group he was a part of. This was a way to talk out what he was feeling but he never once put himself in Katie's shoes. He lost his wife, but she lost her mother and best friend. He can't imagine how much she is keeping her feelings bottled up inside with no one to talk to. With his mind made up, he reaches for his phone to call John and see if Katie can be a part of the group when he goes again. It's close to the end of the day so it should be alright to call. He dials and the call connects.

"Good afternoon, this John how can I help you?"

"John, it's me, Jim Beckett. How are you today?"

"JIM! It is so good to hear from you. I'm doing great, but the big question is how are you doing?"

"I'm well. A lot better than when you last saw me. Actually, that's why I'm calling, I was hoping that there would be room for one more person to join the group."

"Jim you know that I'd never turn away anyone who needed help. Can I ask who?" John thought there was another friend he knew who might have lost someone close to them.

"John, it's Katie. I know that she is not dealing very well with what happened to her mother and I was only thinking of my own problems and not hers."

"Jim, you were doing what you needed to do to get through your hurt and pain. I know that it's hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but you need to be okay with the fact that it will take time for her to talk about what's going on with her mother."

"I understand, I do, but I want her to get the help she needs to move on from this. She, like myself, keeps what she's feeling close inside. With running the book shop, I think that she has not thought about any kind of grieving for herself." Jim explains.

"Jim, I'm sure that we can find room for her that won't be a problem. I know that with her there she can maybe start to work through her feelings. Bring her to the next meeting which is tomorrow night."

"Thanks, John. We'll both be there."

"Anytime Jim, oh and I'm glad that you are feeling better." John adds honestly.

"Me too, John. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jim."

"Bye John."

Jim ends the call knowing that his Katie will get the help she needs. The bereavement group has given him answers and he hopes that Katie will find them as well. Time can only tell. Knowing that she has been at the book shop for a while he decides to get dinner going to surprise her. He looks to the clock on the wall and sees that it's close to 4:30. Wow, he just sat down just a little while ago to go over his client's case. He can't believe that it's been just about five hours since she'd left for the book shop. He makes a list of the ingredients he'll need for the dinner and sets to work making it.

Xx

Kate can't believe what's happening. Her usual book supplier is less than cooperative when she called them to place an order.

"Hi, Michael, it's Kate over at Book Worms and More. I need to place an order for a couple of hard to find books. I was hoping that you have them either in stock or they can be ordered."

"Miss Beckett, I'm afraid that we are no longer be able to accommodate your business needs. I do apologize."

"Michael, what's with the formal names? It's me, Kate, we've been friends for a long time there's no need to be so formal."

"Miss Beckett I must restate that we can no longer be your book supplier. If you want I can give you a suitable company that might want to do business with a shop like yours. But I'm afraid that as of right now that will no longer be us. Have a nice day Miss Beckett."

"Wait, Michael, what do you mean you won't do business with a shop like ours? You have been our supplier when my grandmother ran the shop."

"Again Miss Beckett, I suggest that you look elsewhere for a new supplier. Would you still like me to give you the names of supply companies that might be able to help you?"

"I don't understand Michael, why are you being like this?"

"Miss Beckett, if there is nothing else, I have work that needs to get finished. So, this phone call is over, again have a nice day."

The line goes dead. Kate can only stare at the receiver and wonder what he was talking about. They have been the shop's book supplier for over fifty years, why the sudden change after all this time?"

Kate calls about ten more suppliers and is getting the same result. Two of them actually hung up when she told them who she was. She had only one more supplier to call and if they treated her in the same way, she'd be stuck for a way to get these books ordered.

"Good afternoon Empire Publishing how can I assist you today."

"Yes, I'd like to place an order please." Kate said while keeping her fingers crossed.

"Hold on I'll put you through to our customer service department."

Kate spent forever on hold while listening to music that would make dogs howl. It was a really that bad to hear.

"Empire Publishing ordering department, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to place an order for some hard to find books please."

"And who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Kate Beckett from Book Worms and More in So-Ho."

The second Kate announced who she was and her shop name the line went silent. She could hear the woman on the other take a deep breath and then start talking.

"Miss Beckett, I'm afraid that we will not be able to help you with your order today. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"WHY can you tell me at least that much?"

"There's no need to yell Miss Beckett. But I'm afraid that many companies in the city have been told not to conduct business with a store that sells and encourages pornography and it's related paraphernalia. We are a family run business and will not be associated with the likes of a shop like yours, it's just not the way we do business. I'm sorry."

"Wait a second, we are a wholesome family driven book shop! We have never ever sold or even encouraged pornography in any way, shape or form. There must be some mistake."

"Miss Beckett, that may well be the case but I have been instructed to not allow you to place an order for even a paper clip. And I'm sure that you'll find the same result when you try other companies. To be honest with you bad news moves very quickly in our community and I'm sorry to say that you'll have a hard time ordering anything from any company on the eastern seaboard, maybe even further than that. So, if there's nothing else?"

"No, there's nothing else. Thank you for your time."

The call ends abruptly with a dial tone and she replaces the receiver back in the cradle. She has no idea of how these companies thought she would even think of something so vile as selling or even encouraging anything that would be pornographic in nature. She thinks about Rick and she knows that they need to talk later tonight maybe he might be able to shed some light on what is happening.

Xx

Rick sat at his desk and he thinks back to how his dad treated him when he was a kid. He should be working on his rewrites for the chapter that Gina sent back to him but his mind wanders too easily. He needs to be honest with himself and Kate. Nothing good can come of not telling her how he feels and it will only hurt them in the long run. He really thinks that he will take the policy he has in place with Alexis and so the truth will be the only way to go. Let's face it, he's known a lot of people who hide the truth from the people they love and he has seen the result of those lies and the damage that they've caused. He won't end up the way they had. He knows that he has kept a lot of what he feels inside and never lets those feelings see the light of day, but Kate is a woman that he can open up to more than he could with anyone else, including his prior marriage and relationships. Not that there have been many because he never thought they would go the distance. Maybe that's what terrified him the most he knows that this possible promising relationship with Kate will be the one that sees them old and gray sitting on Adirondack rocking chairs looking at the ocean out on the Hamptons back porch drinking coffee together. He is startled by Alexis when she walks into the office.

"Daddy?"

Taking a second to close the file on his internal conversation within his head he answers her.

"What is it, Alexis?"

"Are you and Kate fighting?"

Rick is stunned at first but then remembers that his daughter can practically see through any mask he has in place.

"No pumpkin, I promise that we're not fighting. There's a lot going on between us and I'm trying to figure out how to talk to her about it."

"Daddy, just be honest and be yourself. That's always best."

Rick looks and her and sees the hope shining in her eyes and tells her,

"Tell me how did you get to be so smart? Huh?"


	17. Chapter 17

She was having a hard time trying to figure out how just about everyone she talked to thought they were a shop that catered to something that was vile and immoral in her eyes. She had no idea who could have spread a rumor so hurtful and degrading. She could only see if Rick could offer her any kind of guidance or support when she called him later tonight. She needed to get home because she'd been away from her dad for longer than she wanted to be. She already had the day's deposits ready for the bank so she only had to make a quick stop there before she went home. Luckily, she had found a supplier for the books she needed to order for the customers that requested them. The only problem was that it would take some time to arrive because they were coming all the way from California. The ordering and shipping departments seemed to care less about who or where she was, and the rumors that plagued her, they only wanted to make money. She agreed to the price they charged because she needed the books. She knew for a fact that her supplier here in New York would have charged her 20% less for the same order. But she needed the books and agreed to their price. They would hopefully be here by Thursday. She dreaded the fact that she might need to call them again to order more books.

Xx

Jim had just put the finishing touches on his dinner creation. If he liked to do one thing, he liked to create something that they could both enjoy. For some reason creating something was the one thing that centered him, it calmed his body and soul which was something he'd been lacking lately. And it was a bonus that they could eat it. He just loved to cook new dishes. He learned a lot of his skills from Johanna. She was always patient with him when he came to her with a problem when he was trying to put together a meal for them. The care she showed him when this happened made him become stronger. He misses the times that they had together, he only wishes that she was still here with him now. He checks his watch and wonders why Katie isn't home yet. Just as he removed their salads from the fridge to place on the table then the front door opened to reveal his daughter.

"Hi, daddy." Kate said glumly.

He knew that look. It was the one where he could tell that something went terribly wrong in her life. After his departure from reality less than two days ago he swore that he'd be there for her no matter what. It looks like that time is now.

He let her get settled and try to relax from her day, but he had to admit that she looked a lot worse for the wear. He looked closer and could tell that she had dark bags under her eyes from not sleeping properly. She looked to age considerably since he saw her only this morning.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really daddy. Well not now anyway."

"Okay, I won't pry. But I have dinner in the warmer, a nice fresh crisp salad with the small tomato's that you like so much, and I have created a new dish, in fact, an old favorite of ours. But then I added something better to give it some flair, I'll hope you'll like."

He turned and walked back to the kitchen and removed the casserole from the oven where it had been warming. He placed it on the table between then on a hot plate and sat down waiting for her.

"Katie, this food won't stay hot forever. Come on let's eat.

Jim dished out the casserole onto her plate and slid her salad to the top of her place setting. He thought it should be any second now. She tilted her head and turned it slightly to catch the aroma. He could see the smile break out on her face when she realized what he had made. Slowly she got up hoping it was true. The second she turned to face him she knew.

"Tuna casserole Daddy?"

"Yup! Only the best for my little girl."

"With potato chips?"

Jim just smiled and nodded.

"And I've added a top-secret ingredient. So, can you please come over here and sit so we can dig in? I'm starving."

Kate wasted no time getting to the table to sit. She drew in the wonderful smell of the casserole and wondered what he added differently. The first bite had told her.

"You added bacon bits?" She said through a mouthful.

"That's not all I added. Keep eating."

Her mouth exploded with flavor. She tasted the chips, the peas, the noodles and the tuna and bacon bits. She just couldn't tell what was different.

"Daddy, what's the secret ingredient?"

"So, I stumped you have I?"

"You could say that."

"Instead of using cheddar, I tried Monterey Jack."

"WOW! It's really good. I think you need to make this a lot more. They ate in silence and when they finished the casserole they devoured their salads. Jim had one more surprise and he hoped that she would like it. He trekked back to the freezer and took out the dessert he made earlier. Setting a cup in front of her he watched as her eyes got wide in surprise.

"Daddy is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Nooo, this can't be what I think it is can it?"

"Katie, just tell me and I'll tell you if your right."

"Is it Affogato?"

"Give that girl a gold star! Yes, it is."

"Dad, you know that this was mom's favorite, and well mine too. But it must have taken you like forever to put all this together. I don't know what to say."

"Katie, I love making something amazing to share with you. The reason I made the Affogato was that I really like it and…"

"Dad? You miss her, don't you? I know that it's hard when the two of you were the only ones for each other but I will be here for you more often, I promise."

"Katie, thank you. But you need to get yourself back out among the living. Together we'll help each other. I don't want you hovering. I'm better than I was before. Oh, before I forget there is a meeting for my group. Would you like to tag along?"

"Would I? Try to stop me."

"It's tomorrow night at seven o'clock."

"We'll go together how's that sound?"

"Actually pretty good. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on? I know the look you had when you got home earlier. So, talk to me, baby."

"Dad, I tried to place an order with our supplier and he told me that he could no longer sell anything to us."

"Why?"

"It seems to them that we deal with pornography. Somebody started a rumor that spread all over the eastern U.S. and no one will sell anything to us. I don't know who could have started such a malicious rumor like that."

Jim looked at her stoically. He had an idea of who could have possibly spread a rumor such as this and he'd never put it past them. He thought about not telling her, feeling that this new information would send her into a quest to fight back at them. In the end, he decided to tell her.

"Katie, I have a good idea who might be spreading a rumor like this."

"Who dad?" She asked.

"They're your competition, the new bookstore. I'd bet you dollars to doughnuts they are responsible for this."

"Dad, there's no way I can prove something like that even if you're right. But it does give me an idea. Let me clean up the dinner mess since you had slaved so hard making this for us. It will give me time to think before I call Rick."

"Oh it's Rick now, is it?"

Kate went red in the face. She gave up the one thing that she wanted to keep quiet for a little longer. But he was her father and she knew that he'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Yeah dad, it's Rick. He's been there to help me. I mean really help me. But like everyone else on this planet he has some issues to work through. So, I'm helping him get his feelings out so he can confront them together."

"Katie, you amaze me! What can't you do?"

"Dad, I like helping him. And I think that he can help me too. He already has with so many things."

"Well, if you are going to give him a call later, tell him what I think about Powerhouse and what they could have started."

"I will dad. Let me get started so I can relax a little before I call him. Why don't you read that new Michael Creighton book that you've been meaning to start? I think it was called Timeline, right?"

"Now that is a great idea. I'll be in the living room okay?"

"Go on dad. Just relax. I'll have this cleaned up in no time."

Jim retires to the living room and pulls out the book from his book holder beside his chair. In no time, he is lost in the words.

Kate cleans up everything from their dinner and while she's doing that she's thinking about what her dad said. It would be a logical move on their part because if she could no longer order any books for her customers they would go elsewhere. What she can't believe is that they'd even start something as vile as this, but they did and it's working. Her task of cleaning up is done and now she needs to think about how to ask Rick for his help. He might know someone who could maybe give her a direction to follow. She goes to her room and changes into some black leggings and an old Stanford tee shirt. She sits on her bed and thinks how this conversation will go in her head, and any scenario she has is bad. So without any further hesitation, she dials his number and he answers. Just the sound of his voice makes her calm.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She is so happy to hear his voice that she forgot to say hello.

"Rick. It's me, Kate." She says in a small voice.

He picks up on it immediately, he can tell that something is wrong just in the way she said his name.

"Kate, what's wrong. You know that you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Rick, it's a disaster. I-I can't believe that they would start something like this about my shop."

"Kate, start at the beginning. There's always a story, and you need to tell me yours."

"The bookstore that's three blocks away from my shop started a disgusting rumor. And it's spread all over the east coast."

"Can you tell me what they started, the rumor I mean?"

Rick knew how the bigger bookshops were and what they would put into play. Most of the time they had an outside "consultant" come in and do their dirty work so their hands would remain clean. They'd start some baseless and fabricated rumor about their competition. The only problem he saw with this tactic was that it was almost impossible for the smaller shop that they were trying to drive out to ever recover from a rumor like this and they ended up folding shortly afterward.

"I tried to order some books from my supplier this afternoon and they told me that they don't deal with a shop like ours that sells pornography and related paraphernalia to the public. It's not in their best interest to be associated with a store like that so they refused to sell to us anymore."

"Kate, you need to hold on a second, I need to call someone. Hang on okay? I'll be right back."

The line goes dead. She waits for more than a second and she is becoming a little worried. Just as she checks her watch he's back.

"Kate, can you get Gloria to open up for you in the morning?"

"Sure Rick, but why?"

"I need you and your father to meet me at the Blanch Law Firm. It's in midtown on Madison Avenue 261 to be exact 12th floor at 9 am sharp. Can you be there then?"

"I can. But why Rick?"

"We are going to fight fire with fire Kate. Just be there.

"Okay, I will. I'll call Gloria after we hang up to tell her to open up tomorrow."

"Great! Kate, this will be handled. And if I'm right we will erase these rumors that they have spread about you and your shop."

As she ended the call she could only hope.


	18. Chapter 18

She made it a point for her and her dad to be up, dressed and out of the apartment before she would even think about why Rick wanted her at some lawyer's office by nine in the morning. After a quick breakfast of English muffins and coffee, they were out and heading uptown. They were both waiting patiently in the lobby for him to arrive and seeing that it was half past eight, they had some time to spend worrying what this was all about.

"Katie, he did say nine sharp right?"

"He did dad, but we are a little early."

"I know. But I can't imagine why he wants me here."

"I don't know why either dad, but we promised we'd be here so we'll just wait for him. I'm sure he won't be long."

They only had to wait for another ten minutes before he came into the lobby. He went to them without hesitating smiling brightly.

"Kate! I'm glad that you're here early."

Rick offered his hand to her father waiting for him to shake it. He did.

"Hello, Mr. Beckett. I'm glad that you are feeling better and that you could join us here this morning."

"I really had no choice in the matter, Mr. Castle. Can you explain to me why I'm here?"

"All in due time sir, everything will be explained to you and I promise it won't take up much of your time. "

"Rick?" Kate asked.

"Kate, please trust me. I promise that this will all be over soon. Shall we?" Rick held out his hand for Kate to take and she did. With interlocked hands, they walked over to the elevator bank and he pressed the desired floor button. They were on and off in less than a minute. Exiting the elevator Kate could only simply stare at the amenities that graced the lobby of the law firm.

Rick left them standing there in the law firm's lobby just looking at the chandelier.

"Hi Debra, Is Tom ready for us?"

"One second Rick, let me find out."

The assistant calls her boss and hangs up rather quickly after only a few words.

"Rick, he is ready for you, just walk right in."

"Thank you, Debra."

"Kate, Mr. Beckett if you will."

Rick motions with his arm to follow him into the office. When Jim and Kate walk into Tom's office, they see a man who's smartly dressed in an expensive suit. He is almost as tall as Rick is and he carries himself well.

"Rick, it's great to see you! How have you been?" Tom asked as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"I'm great Tom. How have you and Beth been? Fine, I hope."

"Actually we just found out yesterday that Beth is expecting our first bundle of joy."

"Oh Tom, that's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Rick. And who do we have here?"

"Forgive me, Tom. Where _are_ my manners? This beautiful woman standing next to me is Kate Beckett and behind her is her father Jim. They own a small bookshop downtown, and they've come up against a very big problem." Rick said.

"Mr. Beckett, Ms. Beckett it's nice to meet you. If you would please have a seat right here." Tom points to a very large conference table with magnificently appointed leather chairs and the trio sits across from the attorney.

"So I've been trying to figure out how this rumor spread so quickly. I know from past dealings with shops like yours and clients that have been slandered against that Powerhouse Books will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. These rumors are the kind of slander that we will have a hard time proving."

Rick starts to open his mouth to protest but is quieted by Tom's raised hand.

"That's not to say that we won't have a legal option in this case. With what I've seen in the past dealing with them, Mr. Black is vindictive and he sees no wrong in what his actions cause. But, be warned he has more up his sleeve than he lets on. Just be prepared."

Kate sinks further into the chair wondering what else could happen here.

Jim starts with a worried voice,

"What else can he do?"

Tom thinks back to his last clients and what Mr. Black had done to them.

"He's a very sore loser. He had a group of people distribute flyers a block from the store he was trying to push out of business that had a deal printed on the flyer. It stated that if you purchased a book from their shop, the author, who was in very high demand and was popular beyond belief at the time would be there for them to meet and sign the copy of the book that they had just purchased."

Rick thinks back to about a year ago and remembers the incident, it made the papers.

"Michael Connelly!" Rick just about shouts.

"Right Rick. He was less than happy with the outcome."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"It seems that when the people arrived at the shop and wanted to buy the book they were told that there was no book to be bought because the book had not even been released yet. And they grew more upset when they were told that the author was not there to sign anything. Let's say that things did not end well and the police were called to break up the fights in front of this shop. Later that night some of the crowd had decided to blame Mr. Connelly for not agreeing to sign their books and went to his residence demanding that he explain why he wasn't at the shop. He later found out about the flyers and called the shop asking why he was being accused of something he never agreed to. The shop explained that they flyers were bogus and they had no idea this was even happening. He worked with our firm and the shop. We filed a suit against Mr. Black. I can't divulge any information due to the case still pending, but Mr. Black has done some other violent acts as well."

"How violent?" Kate asked.

"Now, this is all hearsay but he has been linked to arson, terroristic threats, and cruelty to animals."

"Arson!" The three of them shout while they look at Tom.

"Alleged Arson." Tom cleared up.

It seems that Mr. Black has an associate that takes care of his undesirable undertakings. This way his hands are clean."

Xx

"Mr. Upton, how are you, sir?"

"Mr. Black, why the call?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to perform a little light infiltration?"

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Black?"

"For now, just obtain some information about Book Worms and More. Operational staff, sales, and the owner Ms. Beckett. She's the daughter of the previous owner, who I must say did not heed any of my past warnings."

There's a slight pause on Mr. Upton's end before he replies.

"As you wish, Mr. Black. I'll recover this information for you once I've decided to actually take on this endeavor."

"WHAT? I was under the impression that we already had an agreement in place!"

"Mr. Black, I'm sorry to inform you that we have no such agreement in place. When we met last, I told you that I had to think your proposal over and look into your competition and _then_ I'd give you my answer. At this point and time, I have not reached a decision on either."

"Very well Mr. Upton. Can I ask about the time needed for you to have an answer for me?"

"I'll be in touch, Mr. Black." The line goes silent and Mr. Black throws his phone at the wall smashing it into small pieces.

"Damn him, damn that man!"

Mr. Anthony Upton is no fool. He has an idea about Mr. Black and he's heard of his dealings with smaller shops. He is all about keeping it civil, and that would involve basically tame disturbances in general, to be a nuisance if you will. But after Mr. Blacks comment just seconds ago, he feels that this man is beyond pranks and has taken his musings one step further. And this disturbs him. Until the call, his mind was just about made up to have a little fun with this small book shop, now though the tables have turned against Mr. Black and possibly for Black Star Books as well. He's going to need to pay a visit to this bookshop and have a chat with the proprietor.

Xx

Mr. Black was now past livid. His legal team had finally given him some news on Book Worms and the lease they had. And the news was not what he was hoping for in the least.

 _"Mr. Black, sir, we've been over the contract with a fine-toothed comb and the leaseholder and the bookshop has an unbreakable iron clad lease in place. They were granted a 99-year lease signed back in 1948 and will remain in place until 2047. From what we can tell the original owner knew the landlord and together they agreed on the lease. Of course, there is a 2.5 percent increase every two years to cover costs, but I don't see any way that it can be broken. I'm sorry sir."_

"Yeah, just my luck!" Black just hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate could only sit there in surprise as the attorney was telling her about all the ways Mr. Black had "persuaded" other businesses to cower to his needs. She was met with reality head on. She was a peaceful and kind person, the one thing she would never do would be to seek revenge against anyone. But the way the attorney was speaking, that's exactly what he was thinking but from a legal standpoint.

"Now Miss Beckett, it's my understanding that you are the sole proprietor of the bookshop, is this correct?"

"Yes. My mother left it to me when she passed away."

"And if I understand, you own the shop lock, stock, and barrel? Your father has no legal ties to the shop, correct?"

"If my dad is anything he is a silent partner. But legally he has no ties to the shop. But he supports and guides me when I have a problem that involves the shop. He's my rock."

The attorney smiles back at her.

"Well Miss Beckett, sometimes we need all the support we can find no matter who the source is. I wasn't sure if your father had a legal tie to the shop because if he did he would need to be involved in what I have planned."

The attorney smiles as he looks at Rick then her father knowing that they are the ones that give her the support she needs.

"Slander will be a hard accusation to prove. However, it's not impossible. Libel, on the other hand, is a lawyer's dream. If his threat was anywhere in print, we'd have an airtight case against him."

"I'm not sure that something like this would be floating around, I'm sure that he's covered his tracks." Rick stated.

"That might be true Rick, but I'm sure that if he put this in print, anywhere, he has a copy of it somewhere in his possession. I'd like you to contact your publisher and ask if there was any talk of Miss Beckett's shop being a target for supply firms asking them not to do business with her. I know that they are simply a publisher and don't deal with shops directly, but sometimes they hear or read things that couldn't help us."

"I'll give Gina a call. You're right maybe she might have heard something that could be negative towards Kate's shop."

The second the Rick mentions the name Gina, Kate relives the phone call she made about 2 weeks ago asking for Rick's personal information. She physically turns white as a ghost and Rick is the first one to notice.

"Kate is anything wrong?" Rick asked looking a bit concerned at her pale skin tone.

 _She heard him ask the question but there is no way she can respond to him without giving away how she came to meet him. But she needs to be honest with him because if it's a relationship that they're actually in right now, it cannot be based upon lies. So, she needs to come clean so to speak._

"Rick, could I have a word with you over there."

Rick looks over to where she's pointing and it's to a small room off the main conference room and he nods. They both rise from the conference table and head over to the smaller room. The palms of Kate's hands begin to sweat, so she rubs them on her jeans right before she grabbed the door handle to the small office. The attorney looks over at Jim wondering what this is all about. All he sees is a bashful smirk on her father's face.

Once they are in the office Kate turns to face him knowing that she is the one who did this and she needs to tell him but she can't seem to find the words to start. She is startled by his voice.

"Kate, whatever it is you have to tell me I've always found that the beginning is the best place to start."

She huffs out a breath, takes a big inhale and starts her confession.

"Rick, I might have done something that could be a little immoral or maybe even deceiving, well, maybe a lot deceiving. When I wanted you to donate your time to the bookshop for the signing, I had no way to contact you. Your website fan page did not give me any information on how to get in touch with you, it only gave me an address to write to your publisher to get that information. But it did give me the phone number for your publisher. I called her under the guise of being Alexis' school nurse and that I needed your contact information because the pediatrician did not include it on her intake forms for the school."

Rick just stands there looking at her with no expression on his face, it was totally blank. This scared her.

He should be upset that she could do this and get the information she needed to contact him by using his daughter as a ruse, but somehow for the life of him, he can see how desperate she was when he first met her. And part of his brain clearly understands why she did what she did, but that doesn't make it right. It's his father's cruelness, deceitfulness, and betrayal resurfacing in him all over again, only in this case the person who is responsible is a beautiful woman who's breaking his heart, and not his father. He scrubs his hand down his face trying to figure out his next move. He really doesn't need to be here with his lawyer, but he did bring her here to get some help.

Xx

She knows it was wrong, and she knows that now by the look on his face. He stands there in silence but as she sees the changes in his expressions, she knows that she has hurt him very deeply. She wants to reach out and touch him, to offer him some kind of comfort but when he moves to brush his hand over his face, she sees yet another change in his expression. So, she kept still. She thinks that if she could go back in time she would never have made the call to his publisher. Has he just stands there staring at her she can tell he's going to do something that she's going to regret. No sooner did she think that he turns and walks out of the office.

Tom is studying a case file when Rick opens the office door and walks over to him.

"Rick is everything okay?"

He's really not he needs to go home and think with no interruptions. He checked his watch and it's just 10:25 in the morning. He knows Alexis is in school until 2:30 this afternoon so he's got time to sort this out.

"Tom, everything's fine. But for now, can you take care of the Becketts I need to go run an errand."

"No problem Rick. Do you want me to call you later and let you know what happened with her case?"

"I'd appreciate that Tom, thank you."

He turns without even looking at Jim or Kate who just now vacated the conference room. He walked through the lobby and to the elevators. When Kate reaches her father, he has just one thing to say.

"Katie, I told you that there would be a consequence for your actions from the beginning. I know that you meant well, but maybe you might have gone just a little too far over the edge with this."

All she could do is look down at the floor realizing that she might have just destroyed the best thing in her life.

Xx

He decided to take in the fresh air and walk back to the loft. He thought about the issue while he walked and in his mind was always weighing the pros and cons of any situation he was confronted with. She had her reasons for doing this to him he knew that, but why did it hurt so bad. His father was the same way, well a lot worse than she was but that still doesn't make what she did right.

He was surprised that he had made it all the way back to the loft without even seeing the city around him. He must have been on automatic pilot. He enters the lobby and straight for the elevator. As he did, he gave the doorman a friendly wave. He unlocks the door and notices the time. He's mindful about that since he needs to pick up Alexis from school and notices that that walk back to the loft had taken just about two hours. He still did not have his mind settled, so he pulls out his chair from under his desk and sits heavily into it relishing the comfort.

Xx

"Kate, I'm sorry can I call you Kate?" Tom asked.

"Yes. That's fine."

"I know that it's not any of my business Kate, but what the hell just happened here?"

"Tom, I made a terrible mistake. One that I know has hurt Rick very deeply."

With that comment, her father hmphed his displeasure.

She just looked at him knowing he was right.

"Kate, I know Rick. He is a very generous type of man. He'd do anything to help who he cares about."

"Maybe not so much anymore." Her father says.

"Dad, you're not helping the matter here!" Kate said now showing her own displeasure.

"Tom, when my mom died she left me the shop. Powerhouse books were slowly taking away our customers and I needed a drastic solution. So, I thought that if Rick came to a store sponsored book signing that we'd be able to pull in new and more customers." Kate took a breath before finishing.

"Okay, I'm with you so far.

"So now that I had this idea but I thought it would be wasted because I had no way to contact him. His publishing company had their contact information on their website, so I called his publisher. This is where things started going bad she thinks. I used the excuse that I was a school nurse and his daughter's medical intake form was not complete so I asked Gina for his phone number and address to contact him so they could be brought up to date."

"Wow! I hope that this was all you did."

"Actually, no. I tried to call him the next day after I opened the shop. I was only able to get his answering machine, so I hung up. I was desperate by now so I decided to go to his loft on my lunch hour."

"I'll say one thing, you are determined."

"When I got there both he and Alexis were home. When they let me come in, I acted like a bumbling idiot. I could not form a coherent thought in my head. But he told me to stop, take a breath and start over again."

"Typical Rick." Tom commented.

"I told him what I was planning and without hesitating, He agreed to help me. He came to the signing and my idea worked. There are so many new customers coming in and then this happens. No one wants to supply us with books now."

Tom noticed that Kate was still standing when she told him why she wanted Rick to come to their store.

"Kate, please have a seat will you. I have something to tell you that will give you some insight on Rick. Something that you're going to want to know about."

Tom looks at his watch and looks back at the pair sitting with him.

"But before we do that, do you like Thai food? I know an excellent place that serves the best tasting Thai food I've ever eaten. I'll call in an order for us and we can talk over lunch."

They both nod and Tom called Debra to have her place the order.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: Possible triggers for spousal/child/mental health abuse within. Read with caution!**

Her father watched his daughter as she sat across from Tom, twisting and fidgeting. He knew her and what she wanted. She wanted the story that Tom was going to tell them and it was killing her not to know what it was.

They had just finished the Thai food and Tom was right, this food was the best that she'd ever had. So, she told him so.

"Tom, where is this place? The food is amazing!"

"There are three locations in all. But the one I ordered this from is right down the block."

"I can promise you that my dad and I will be frequent customers from now on."

"I'm glad that you both enjoyed this. Kate, I have something to talk to you about, and it's serious. From the feeling I get, you and Rick mean much more to each other, right?"

Not trusting her voice now after she just heard Tom tell her it was serious between them she could only nod. Jim did as well and Tom noticed.

"Rick and I go way back, I mean way, way back. My mom and his mom have been friends since before we were born. He and I practically grew up together. Climbed trees together, broke bones at the same time, we even fought over the same girl in grade school, attended the same college we were thick as thieves. But the one solid promise we made between each to other was to stay in each other's lives. And after we graduated from college, usually everyone goes their own separate ways, no one ever keeps in touch. Rick was different. He was always there with a monthly or even weekly call to see how I was doing. Kate, he's my best friend."

"I never knew…" Kate sat there wondering how many more layers Rick had.

"There are some personal demons that Rick fights almost on a daily basis."

"Tom, if he has these demons, then he hides them very well." Jim remarked.

"Jim, that has always been his nature. Next, to Alexis who he loves so very much, he never brings his burden out for people to see. I don't think that he would ever tell his own daughter what I am about to tell you now."

"Tom, are you sure that you want to tell us this?" Kate asked.

"Kate, I am no fool. I can tell that you have feelings for Rick and they run very deep, dare I say, love? But yes, this is something you should know about."

Jim and Kate moved a little closer to listen.

"When we were just about six years old he and I loved to explore the places we were at when our families went on vacations together. On this particular vacation, we were up in the Lake George region close to Lake Placid and Mt Marcy. We'd be gone for hours at a time. Then after a full day of running around out in the fresh air, we decided to return just after it got dark. At first things between us were solid. We always had each other's backs. This went on for about three days. We were at a campsite and we had it all. Open pit fires, tents, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows over the fire, there was nothing that we didn't do together. But that all changed one night."

Tom took a breath before he continued. Kate looked at the grief written all over his face.

"Early one day we were out exploring by Mt. Marcy. We found so many things to do there. Then we found a cave and decided to take a look around inside. After about an hour we were bored silly. There were no bears were inside and we were losing interest in the cave quickly, so it was starting to get dark and we left. We were walking back to the campsite taking shortcuts through the woods and we were about two miles from the site on Route 73 and a park ranger flew right by us lights on and siren blaring. We could see the campsite from where we were walking and the ranger turned into our campsite. Thinking that we'd miss something cool, we looked at each other then, nodded in agreement to each other and ran the rest of the way to the site."

"Tom, why do I think that this won't be something he wants to see?" Kate questioned.

"Because Kate, it wasn't. Before we got there an ambulance drove past us and followed the Park Ranger into the camp site. By the time we walked up to the rig out of breath, the doors were closing and they were leaving. Rick could tell that something bad happened from the blood on the rocks that surrounded the campfire."

"God, what happened Tom?" Jim wanted to know.

"It seemed that Rick's dad had a lot to drink. Too much if you ask me. If you lit a match anywhere near him he probably would have ignited from the alcohol bleeding from his pores. My parents told me later that they were all sitting out enjoying the outdoors and Rick's mom and dad had a difference of opinion. Whatever it was it seemed petty to them. But then it escalated and my dad tried to step in and stop it. Rick's dad was ex-military and he took out my dad like he was an annoying little gnat. My mom, who knew something terrible was going to happen ran to the manager's office and called the Park Police. When Rick and I got there, we found my dad sitting on the ground holding his jaw and his dad was pacing around him saying how sorry he was for what he did to my dad and he didn't mean it."

"Rick tried to talk to him, he was pleading for him to tell him what had happened and where his mom was. He must have been in some other world. He never responded to his son. Then just as I was looking up from my dad after checking on him making sure he was okay, Rick's father became very quiet. His look had changed and I'll never forget the look in eyes when looked upon Rick."

Tom got up from the table and went to the firm's bar. He retrieved three glasses and a pitcher of ice cold water. Sitting back down he poured a glass for Kate and Jim. Then he continued.

"Now, my dad and I were watching the whole scene as it happened. We were only about ten feet away from them. To me, it was like it happened in slow motion. His dad was screaming at the top of his lungs at Rick. Saying that he was a useless bastard and he was the reason that this had happened. Then he muttering under his breath all kinds of derogatory slurs at him. Rick was not understanding the meaning of the words his father was shouting at him so he just stood there looking up at him with a look of how he felt. He was showing his father that he loved him and that he could work out how he was feeling with his help. Then without any warning, he backhanded Rick across his face and he flew about three feet through the air. He landed with a thud on the ground."

"My dad who had seen the fury in his actions towards Rick rushed him and tackled him to the ground. About that time my mom came back and together we tried to get Rick to wake up. When he did wake up he was dazed. When he became more aware of what happened, his dad started in on him again. But this time it was more physical. He had a bamboo stick that he used to hike with and he wanted Rick to feel the fury of his pain. So, he started to whip him with the stick."

"By then the police my mom called had returned and the Ranger got out of his truck and gave him three warnings to stop what he was doing and drop the stick or he would shoot. He didn't stop so the Ranger fired a shot into the air. That seemed to bring his dad back to the present."

"Oh my god! How badly was Rick beaten before his dad stopped?"

"Kate, he was bad. His father was no lightweight and coupled with the fact that he was drunk, well Rick didn't have a chance. He broke his forearm, three ribs, and almost took out an eye. After he was taken to the hospital and the Ranger was holding his dad in custody, we went to see him at the hospital. When we got there, we saw him and he looked so small, he was closing himself off even to me. Later found out that his mom had a fractured skull and was being held overnight. In his drunken rage he shoved her hard, she lost her balance and fell backward onto the rock that lined the fire pit. Needless to say, that that incident ended our vacation."

"Well, I'm glad that his dad was in jail!"

"Ah Kate, no. After Rick and his mom were released from the hospital his father was already out on bond. And from there on out I'm afraid is when Rick's life became a living hell. His father went to court and fought his case. You need to understand this Kate the 70's was a different time. Husbands and wives settled things differently back then. This is what he told the judge and he went along with it. He was found not guilty of assault. He paid a small fine and was on his way. When his father got back home he must have realized that the way he beat his son was wrong. So instead he started to verbally abuse him. He degraded him every chance he got. But as he got older the beat downs started again. He tried to hide it at school but I knew. His verbal assaults became harsher as well. He punished him for not doing his chores, and when he did have the few friends over that he was able to make it became worse. He kept asking his friends why they were hanging out with such a failure and loser like him. Slowly Rick became more withdrawn until all he did was go to and from school. Kate his father was a prick, and he made Rick who was once loving his life so much, start to hate it and he had even begun to hate his own existence."

"Tom, why didn't his mom DO ANYTHING FOR HIM?" She barked out.

"Kate, you were born in a different time than Rick was. Back then, his mom was glad that the heat was off of her. It was wrong of her, but he took most of his dad's fury directed at her. So, he really left her alone. Another selfless trait that Rick has. He would never want to see anyone who could end up getting hurt if he can help it. No matter in what capacity. The person could be someone he knows or a total stranger. That's just who he is."

"I know, first hand. He helped me and now I've ruined what we might have had."

"Kate, listen to me. Rick is a hothead and flies off the handle at times when he's hurt badly. But when he has the time to think things over in his head he breaks down the issue, goes over it and finds a compromise. Right now, that's what he's doing. So, don't think that you've lost all hope. He'll come around."

"Tom were there ever any charges brought against his dad?"

"Rick could never do that. But in the end, it didn't matter. He moved out to California when we went to college. We both went to USC and he only went back home one time."

"What for?"

"He went back to attend his dad's funeral. We were juniors when he got a call from his mom. His dad decided that since he couldn't beat on Rick anymore he went after his mom. She fought him off and called the cops. She left as the cops got there and then went into the house. When they called out for him to come out with his hands up they heard the shot. It came from the basement. He took his own life."

"I can't even think about what Rick must have been going through then." Kate said.

"Kate since that day he rarely ever talks about his childhood or dad's death. Sure, he went to see a therapist, but it was many years later and I think that day and the events that he was forced to deal with from then on had already grown deep roots in his mind. But after about six sessions it seemed useless to him and he stopped going. Right after that, he changed his major from Political Science to English Literature. He started to write stories and became who he is today."

"Tom, I can't believe that he lived through all this and came out on the other side in one piece." Kate told him.

"Kate, he didn't. He just keeps it bottled up inside. He knows when he will need to vent so when he's dealing with a situation that's stressful and he thinks that it will get the better of him he just removes himself from the event. Like he did today."

"I really screwed this up."

"Kate at the time you did what you had to do. I'm not saying that the way you went about was right, but in time he will forgive you. Just give him a chance."

Xx

He sits at his desk just staring out his office window watching as the sun slowly fades into the horizon. Thinking. The tumbler of scotch he poured over an hour ago still sits idly in his hand daring him to consume it. He tilts the glass and watches and the scotch slosh over the now melting ice.

When he had picked up her from school and he was silent during the whole trip back home. She knew that something was bothering him but she knew not to ask him what it was because he'd sort it out and seek her out later. She likes Kate a lot and she thinks that what happened now was something that she hopes they can fix. She had a snack, started her homework and when she was finished with it, she quietly went to his office. What she saw was something that she'd never seen him do before. He never drank in front of her.

Rick is torn between by what he feels for Kate and what she did to contact him. He really shouldn't because he can see that she was doing her best to solve a problem. And she's lost her mom as well. He's trying to come to terms to figure out where she fits into his life and he can't figure it out. He's so frustrated that he takes the tumbler of scotch in his hand and hurls it at the opposite wall, disintegrating into small shards of glass on the floor below. He will never become his father… ever.

Alexis is still standing by his office door when she hears a hard grunt and glass breaking. She sees the aftermath of the glass he was holding as the liquid trickles down the wall with the glass in a shattered mess on the floor. What she hears next makes her sad. She hears a deep-seated growl deep within him and then she hears him crying quietly. She takes one last look at him through the bookshelves and heads to her bedroom for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

As Kate thanked Tom for his memories of his and Rick's past and promised that she would fix the rift that occurred between them. He did also tell her that he needed time to think and cool down and to give him at least a day or two before going to see him. She and Jim shook his hand turned to leave. But before they reached the door he called out to them.

"Kate, Jim I'm going to call you in a day or two to keep you informed about what's going on with your case. And also, to see how Rick is doing." He gives her a knowing smile.

"Tom, thanks for everything. I'll be expecting your call."

"Don't worry Kate, we'll go after Mr. Black with both barrels."

"Have a good day Tom, oh and congratulations on your baby." Tom can only smile back at her.

Kate and Jim leave his office and decide to talk about Rick and his issues. Neither of them are qualified as mental health professionals, but they think that with a strong dose of love, they can at least get a start on helping him heal by opening up and voicing his fears. She is deep in thought as they reach the elevator and when she looks at her dad, he's right there with her as well, thinking. She is sure that they will have something solid in place to help Rick before the time is up for him to cool down and they can call him.

Once they hit the street Kate looks to her dad and asks,

"Dad, have you come up with anything?"

He flashes her a grin and gives her a wink as they both decide to walk back home. They are shoulder to shoulder as they walk away and then he looks back at her and says,

"Katie, I have a fragment of an idea but I need to think on it a little more. Have you come up with anything?"

"Yes and no. My first thoughts go to Rick's mom. Of the couple of times that I've been to his loft, I have never seen her there. Maybe…"

"What is it, Katie?" Her dad asked hopefully.

"Well dad, maybe we could see if she has any insight or ideas that could help us out."

"I guess that's a start. But what Tom told you about Rick's past, maybe there is a reason that she is never at his home."

"I can see why you'd think that but dad he defended her against his father. Sure, there could have been a falling out later on, but somehow, I think that their relationship is still a solid one."

"Katie, let me warn you again, while I know how you and mom connected and you loved her dearly and confided in her for everything, maybe Rick and his mom aren't on the same level in their relationship that you were with your own mom. What I'm saying is that you need to be careful. You don't want to set him back further into his shell by forcing his mom into the situation that could do more harm than good if their relationship is a strained one. So, for now, let's just try to help him without involving his mother. Maybe after we've exhausted every other option we can revisit this thought."

"Okay, dad. So, any other ideas?"

"Let's walk for a little more. I have something but I need to form it up in my mind."

Xx

He lays in his bed hours later. He had settled Alexis earlier and she had been too quiet. It's as if she was afraid of being near him which is something that he will ask her about before he takes her to school in the morning. He never wants her to feel that way about him.

 _ **Flashback…**_

He had always defended his mother against his father's attacks. In the beginning, most were verbal and far and few between. But when he had too much to drink, his self-control had disappeared. At first, his verbal attacks seemed to center around his mother's lack of discipline towards the raising of her son. To Rick, now that he looked back on it, it felt that it was both parent's responsibility to teach a child the rights and wrongs of life and raise and nurture a child with care. That's about how every argument had started and his father had only become more withdrawn as Rick got older. He could tell when his father changed his way of acting towards him. Rick had just turned fifteen and his father had just lost his job. His mood was the opposite of what his birthday celebration should be. He was late for the party after spending the day looking for another job, when he got home his mother started to needle him about him finding a new job, the bills, and the party he was late for the second he walked into through the door. She knew the second he walked in the door, she knew he did not spend the day looking for a job. He was missing the one most important item that she had asked him not to forget to pick up on his way home. The cake for Rick's party was missing. That, in turn, unleashed a rage in Martha that became the beginning of the end for Rick.

The party went off as it should and instead of a cake that never came his mom had rushed to the store and picked up a pre-made generic holiday store cake and made it work. He was glad that she had made the effort, but he knew the truth. The party ended after gifts and various age appropriate games. The minute everyone had said their goodbye's his father started in on his mom. He could hear the fight from his room and silent tears dropped from his eyes. As the argument progressed on, he heard when the talking stopped and his dad became physical. He was out of his room and by his mother's side in no time at all. He found her lying on the floor with a split lip and a hand print across her face. Looking up at his father with rage plastered all over his features and his fists balled tightly, he gave a look to say that if this happened again there would be serious consequences. His father who never backed down from anything he thought was a challenge. It was lightning quick and there was no warning. His father in his drunken state lets loose a barrage of strikes to his body that hit their mark. He is relentless as Rick falls to the floor but his hits still keep coming releasing the fury within him. Soon after it starts it ends. Rick recovers a little to look at his mother through a now swollen left eye. He sees her horrified look and her hand leaves her covered mouth to reach out to him to comfort him. At first, he wants nothing to do with what she has to offer in the way of comfort but as soon as she makes contact with his bruised cheek he relents to her touch knowing that she needs this as much as he does. Her comfort is short lived as he hears his dad moving around behind him. He crouches up on his haunches to defend any coming attack but when his father walks by giving him a look that says to him _better luck next time_ he's out the back door and heading to his car. When Rick hears the car start he only hopes that this will be the last he sees his father. Hoping against all hope that his car ends up being wrapped up around a telephone pole he closes his eyes and prays to the heavens above that it will become a reality.

 _ **End Flashback.**_

His mind is made up now. He knows while Kate was only doing what she needed to do to save her store she did not want to intentionally hurt him. He can forgive her for that and the way she went about it. However, they will need to have a serious talk about privacy. Feeling that some of his troubles are settled he closes his eyes and soon he is deep into a dreamless sleep.

Xx

Kate and her father had a simple meal for dinner. She wanted to bring up the possibility of his idea from earlier. The one thing she loved about him was the fact that he could plan something wonderful with almost nothing to work with. They finished their meals and cleaned up the plates and silverware. Now she thought was a good time as any.

"Dad, have you given any thought to your ideas from earlier?"

"I have Katie. I think I have an idea for us to get the help Rick needs. The first one involves you. The other will need to be with the help of many."

"What are you thinking dad?"

"With what I am thinking I will need to get good nights rest on. Can you wait until tomorrow morning and then we can talk over breakfast?"

Kate gives her dad an objecting look but nods her head in agreement anyway.

"Okay, dad. Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

"I will Katie. But before I do I think I will read a little before I go to bed."

"Dad don't stay up too late. But as for me, I'm going to get some sleep. I need to be at the store early in the morning to see if the books I ordered from California came in yet. And I've been away for the last three days so I can just dread what Mr. Stuart has been saying about me by not being as "hands on" as I should be."

"Don't worry about that old man Mr. Stuart. It took him just about 25 years to be comfortable with your mom owning the store. Just humor him."

"Okay, dad. I going now. Don't stay up that late." She warns him.

"I promise Katie. Sweet dreams baby."

Kate leans in and gives an innocent kiss to his cheek and a loose hug before turning back and head to her room. As she changes into her sleep shorts and kami, her mind drifts back to Rick and wonders if he's okay. Hopefully, she will be able to make time to either call or see him sometime tomorrow. She can only hope that he'll let her back into his life.


	22. Chapter 22

Kate woke the next morning and found a note pinned to the coffee maker her father knowing that she would hit the coffee maker before she even had taken a shower.

 _"Katie,_

 _Case work early this morning. I have an idea formulating to give Rick the help he needs. Not too complicated but it will take some work on our part.  
Love, Dad._

Kate looked at her watch and noticed that he must have been up and out before 5 am. She set up the machine to make some coffee and got ready for her shower. She was thinking if the shop had met with a fiery end while she was away. Granted it was only three days and she had kept in contact with Gloria who assured her that everything was fine.

Pleasantly showered with a little makeup on to be presentable she heads out to the book shop. Walking down to the subway stop she loves the routine that she has developed in the short six months since she has taken over the shop. The people who own businesses she sees as she walks from the subway stop on 14th street is a welcomed

sight. She has known all these smaller shop owners since she was younger when she came to the shop when her mother ran it, some things never change. Walking up to the front door she sees a line snaking from the temporary stanchion that was placed before the entryway keeping people at a distance. She turns to see the line and wonders again why there are people lined up in front of the shop. She looks into the shop and sees Gloria and Peter rushing around going in and out of sight. It's Mr. Shuart who sees her at the front door and decides to let her in.

"Well, glad to see that you could join us." Mr. Stuart tells her in his most aggravated tone.

She can only look at him with a look that could turn anything she sees to stone. Walking past the front door she hears Peter yelling out to Gloria.

"We need more! And I'm sure that what we have in the back room. I can't see how we can put this all together in time Gloria!"

From another part of the store, she hears Gloria yelling back to him.

"Peter, there's more on the second shelf in the other store room. Go and find it!

Kate looks at the two people she trusts the most in the world. But it seems that she has now become invisible. So, she does the only thing that she can do to gain their attention. She lets out a whistle with her fingers placed on the base of her lips and between the tip of her tongue. The reaction is immediate between the three people in the shop.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Gloria is the first to talk.

"Kate you'll never believe this! Richard Castle called just as I got to the shop this morning. I had to run to your office to get to the phone in time before he hung up."

Kate wonders why he would be calling her at the shop. She knows that he is still mad at her and he needed time to cool down before he could open up.

"Gloria, what did he want?"

"Kate I really don't know. When he told me who he was well, I went a bit gaga over him calling here."

"Okay, so he only called to talk to you?"

"Noooo, Kate! He called to tell me that he'll be coming by to make a one-time appearance this morning."

Kate can't believe what she has just heard. Why would he be coming here of all places? And he called here before calling her? She's a little upset that he did, she thought that they were further into their friendship but now she has to think about it.

"Gloria, why did he call the shop before he called me?"

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't think that you knew him that well. He called here to say that he'd be here at 11 am to make up for being late the day of the initial book signing. He will only be here for 2 hours, but I am sure that he will bring us a lot of new customers."

She needs to wrap her head around the news. Should she be here when he gets here? Maybe she should talk to him about the disaster that happened yesterday. Then maybe they can try to move on as a couple. She really wants to see where they could go without his issues and her insecurities hang over their heads.

"Gloria, did he ask about me at all?" Kate asks hoping that he did.

"Kate, he was strictly business. I mean to me he sounded like he was talking to me with a broken heart. Did anything happen?"

"Gloria, can we talk about it after this is over and done with?"

"Sure Kate, but now I need to start getting everything set up. Will you be alright?" She asks.

"It's no problem. I'll be in the office checking to see if the books that I ordered came in from California. This way I can give a call to the people that ordered them and tell them that they are here."

"Kate as far as I know the UPS driver has not come here with anything yet."

Kate turned and went to her office. All the time wondering about why Rick was coming to the shop without telling her. Maybe he was feeling well enough to make the appearance, but it seemed to be a spur of the moment decision without any forethought or his part and the resulting confrontation that she would come between them the minute he was done with whatever he was going to do here would be something that she hoped she could survive.

Xx

Rick thought about what he wanted to do to make things right for missing the first hour of the signing at Kate's book shop. He really didn't need to do anything for being late that morning but his guilty conscience had taken a hold of him and he decided that he would appear to do a two-hour meet and greet and maybe a reading from his latest book. He knew that they needed to talk and he felt that they could move past what happened at his attorney's office the other day. It was not something that he was looking forward to, but he knew that she wanted answers and he thought now that it was time to completely open up to her if they were to become something more than a close friendship. He was going to let her know that he was broken and he hoped that she could see past his childhood and understand that he would always be guarded with this fact. But the reality was that he found it hard to tell anybody anything. Even the shrink he went to had a time getting him to open up and since he was not the one to be sharing how he felt he quickly ended his sessions with the good doctor. Maybe if times were different he'd let him in but he still did not see the need because the doctor could only give him advice for something that happened long ago. Nothing could change the way he felt about it now.

He got up from his desk and went to get ready for the meet and greet. Changing into something more presentable than sweats and a t-shirt he is ready to get going. He grabs his keys and wallet and is at the elevator to head down to the lobby. He's standing on the sidewalk hailing a taxi and the second one pulls up, he notices that it's the same driver who drove like a maniac the last time he went to the book shop. When he gave the address for the shop, the cabbie realizes who his fare is and starts off with his foot on the gas paying no attention to the traffic around him.

"HEY! I'm not in as much as a rush like I was the last time we took this ride!"

"Sorry man. Just force of habit." Replied the cabbie as he eased his foot off the gas. At a normal speed, they got the shop thirty minutes later. Rick pays the fare and gives the driver a decent tip. As he gets out he sees Gloria standing at the door. The line has grown larger since the announcement, but it's nothing he can't handle. The door swings open as he reaches it and Gloria has a face splitting smile showing how happy she is to see him here again.

"Hi, Mr. Castle."

"Hello Gloria, how are you this morning?"

"Doing well, thanks. We have everything set up in the same room as last time. But the line is not as bad."

"Well let's see what we can do about that then shall we?"

"Sure Mr. Castle."

"Gloria, it's Rick please."

When Gloria turns to lead him to the table set up in the main room he scans the store searching for Kate. Gloria being part mind reader tells him that Kate is in the office checking on books that were ordered and taking care of paperwork that has piled up since she has been gone. He hopes that she will come out before this will start but then thinks that the talk they need to have will be a serious one and he needs to deal with the fans first. Then they can sit down and talk. He sits at the table and he has given Gloria instructions for a short 30-minute signing, an hour for a Q and A, and then he'll finish the last half hour with a reading. She agrees and walks back to the line that holds the fans back and lets them in fifty at a time when the thirty minutes is up, she stops the line and announces to the fans that the next hour will be the Q and A part of the visit. Some leave and some stay. The line has grown smaller and overall about one hundred and forty people stay to ask questions. The hour runs ten minutes later than expected but Rick keeps to the promise of the thirty- minute reading.

He's decided that a reading from A Rose Forever After will suit the crowd. He was going to go with something from Derick Storm, but the people there were mostly women and thought that they would like this better.

He starts the reading and he is about half way through it when he looks up from the book and sees Kate leaning against the office door jamb. She is just as drawn into the reading as everyone else is. Soon it's done and he thanks everyone for coming and supporting his work. The crowd files out of the shop but not before picking up something from the shop to remember the day by.

He thanks Gloria and walks over to the office and looks in at Kate going through some orders that need to be placed. He clears his throat and she looks up with the saddest look on her face.

"Kate, do you think you can get away for something to eat right now? I have some time before I need to pick up Alexis from school, and I really need to talk to you."

Kate seeing how serious his expression is can only answer a whispered yes. She gets up from her desk leaving the orders she needs to place in her top desk drawer picks up her purse and turns to him.

"Rick, I'm so…."

"Kate, not now. I'll give you the chance to tell me what you want when we are at a more private place. I promise you."

She nods back and walks towards him. She is a little shocked when he takes her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Maybe they will be able to move forward….


	23. Chapter 23

With a quick word to Gloria telling her that she'd be back within the hour, Rick tugs at their joined hands and they head for the shop's front door. Once out on the sidewalk, he wants to let her decide on a comfortable location to have this conversation.

"Kate, while I know most of New York and the quiet places to go to get away from the prying people in the city near my place, this area is like your backyard. So why don't you pick out a quiet place to sit and talk where we won't be that readily interrupted."

With what he just told her she now knows that he will want to have a serious conversation. She knows of a coffee shop that just might work. It's quiet and there are booths that provide some privacy they also have a limited lunch menu if he is wanting something to eat. They walk for about four blocks with him letting her guide them to the café. When they arrive the crowd that is in line at the counter is mostly people stopping by to get a latte or regular cup of coffee to go. The booths have only a couple of patrons scattered around. They seat themselves in a booth far from the foot traffic of the shop. After a minute of sitting in the booth, a young man comes out to them with two menus in hand hesitating before handing them to them and asks,

"Would you like to see a menu for lunch?"

Kate looks over to Rick searching his eyes for an answer to the question asked of them. When his eyes crinkle in a smile she answers.

"Yes thank you." Kate replies.

The waiter takes their order for coffee promising that he will be back to take their lunch order when he returns with their coffee.

Kate once again looks at him waiting for the other shoe to drop. She hopes that he has had the time to cool down like Tom had told her, but he is hard to read. Waiting him out is killing her and she wants to start this to see how bad the damage is between them. But before she can open her mouth he beats her to it.

"Kate, I'm really upset with the way the past couple of days have been between us. And I feel that this is all my fault."

Kate starts to say something to him to explain what she did to break the trust between them but he raises his hand to stop her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Kate, let me get this all out in one go. It will be long and drawn out so please be patient, then you can tell me why you did what you did, okay?"

Kate can only nod her answer and he lowers his hand.

"I always thought that childhood is a time when you are growing up to allow you to become whatever you want it to be. Fighting off dragons to save the damsel in distress, being launched into space on the first rocket to Mars, to being a top-secret spy completing the job and getting the girl at the end of the mission."

He stopped to see if she was still with him. When he noticed that she was he continued.

"As much as I wanted that, my childhood was in no way like that. Instead of dreaming up places I could go or tales I could place myself in I was forced to grow up a lot earlier than I wanted to. I never had a childhood where I could dream of places like that. From an early age, I was exposed to the harsh reality of life and all its heartaches. It forced me to grow up practically overnight and I hated him for it. At first, he would come home drunk and my mother would argue with him about why he was the way he was. When he explained his current unemployment status coupled with his current state of intoxication my mother told him if he had just come home after he lost his job they could work on a solution together. He took that to mean that she was furious with him for losing his job and the situation escalated from there, but she really wasn't. He argued that he needed to get a drink or two to think about the day he just had coming up empty-handed again by not finding a job and she told him that the money he spent paying for his drinks could have been better spent paying bills and on them. He could only laugh in her face and tell that she had no idea how hard it was out there to find a job in his world. This pissed her off even more."

When I became older he became more controlling and more demanding. I don't know if it was a way to let out his frustration or if he was resenting me for having it so easy as a kid when I was younger. Either way Kate, it wasn't. He had me "earning" my way. Children are usually rewarded by their parents for doing basic household chores. Taking out the garbage, cleaning up your room, and doing whatever odd jobs your mom or dad wanted you to do. In return, your parents would give you an allowance for doing this. This was their way to teach you about the value of earning a dollar so you knew that the money you earned was worked for and what it took to get it. When he lost many of the jobs he did manage to get and since mom was more of a housewife than a person who had a steady 9 to 5, the allowance dried up quickly after that. Mom, of course, dipped into what little cash she had hidden from him to keep up appearances that everything was alright. I am a huge Batman fan and I had saved every dollar I could make for a first edition comic book from 1941 when the Batmobile made its first appearance in _Batman #5._ This was the first rendering of the Batmobile that did not resemble the first Batmobile in 1939 in the comics which was based on a '36 Cord 812. After almost a year of saving up the money, I was finally ready to buy it. My mom drove me down to the comic book shop and I walked in confidently with my saved money. The second I did the owner who knew exactly what I was there for asked if I wanted the book. I told him yes. Kate, it was the best day of my life. After buying it I took it home and very carefully removed it from the plastic sleeve and read it from cover to cover happy that I had this first edition. The next night, however, became the worst day of my life. My dad who had come home in a drunken stupor found me reading it in my room because I couldn't stop myself from doing so. He walked into my room with anger written all over his face. He stepped up behind me and read over my shoulder. I was so involved in reading it I never noticed him there. When he saw what it was I was reading he literarily blew his top. He reached around me and grabbed my comic book and held it away from me above his head. He asked where I had stolen it from and I told him that I saved my allowance for a year to buy it. He told me that I was a liar and then to prove his point he took the comic book and ripped it in half then shredding it into smaller pieces as he went on. My mother heard the yelling and screaming up in my room and when she ran into the room I was hitting him in his stomach with my fists not really making any dent in hurting him. I was 9 what could I really do? What I didn't expect was his hand cutting through the air and hitting me in the shoulder and sending me flying onto the floor right at my mother's feet. She looked at what remained of my book lying in pieces on the floor and that's when the fight started. She had told him that he had no right to do what he did because I was the one who had saved and saved to buy the book. He didn't believe that she was telling him the truth and in two steps he punched her in the head. I had tried to defend her but I was met with the same action again. I'm not that sure if he knew he was wrong or that he was justified in his actions or frustrated but he left my room then."

"Rick, I am so sorry that you had to live through this. I only wish I knew you then and maybe I could have helped."

"Kate I told you all this is for two reasons. First, that I need to let go of what I still feel towards him. He's gone from my life now but there's a hatred that runs deep within me and it still consumes me to this day and I'm trying real hard to let it all go to be better... for something real." Rick looks to Kate and she can see the love he has harbored within his look. "Secondly, after that incident, I promised myself and my mother that I would never let anyone abuse her or me the way he did and no matter how or what I became in life no one will have any access to what I consider an invasion of my privacy. That goes for Alexis as well."

Then it hit her…hard about how badly she hurt him with what she did. She had looked him up on the net, posed as a school nurse to gain access to his home address through his daughter's made up medical issue and simply shown up at his front door and asked him for a favor. Boy at times she could be so dense.

"Kate this where my problems started. I never had a father figure that I could count on. He was there, but never there for me."

"Rick, I can't believe someone as close as your own flesh and blood can be so cruel to you. Was he always like this towards you?"

"Kate there's one piece of the puzzle that I have not revealed to you. One where you'd be able to see why the way I really am but I think that you will think that I am broken and beyond fixing."

"What is it, Rick? It can't be that bad, right? Please don't pull away from me now! We're on a good road."

"Kate, I hate to tell you this but I am the true definition of a bastard. I never knew who my father really was. I had this man in my life but that was about it. He was only a surrogate father. It was my mother 's attempt at having some structure in my life. But Kate, the truth is he was not my biological father."

Kate sat there in the booth totally unbelieving what he had just told her. If any there was any indication of him not knowing his real dad, she never knew nor had he shown it. This is what troubles her the most. She had the comfort of having both parents up until recently. But in reality, his situation is so much different from hers. He never knew his father and she really wants to know why. She had promised him that they would be honest about everything between them so she starts.

"Rick, what happened to your dad? Your biological father?" She asks.

Rick knew that this would be one of the questions she'd ask to start with. He would tell her what he knew. They needed to be honest with each other.

"My dad was an officer in the Marines. He and my mom had time together before he shipped out for Viet Nam in '67. When he was granted an emergency leave in mid-September of '68 he flew back for a family emergency due to his father's illness. They were together for one last night and that was the night I was conceived. He was one of the Marines sent to protect the U.S. embassy before it had fallen in Saigon. He never came back. During the siege, the ARVN and the Viet Cong had launched mortar attacks against the embassy. He had saved a lot of civilians attached to the embassy before he died. My mom got word about a week later."

"Rick, I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through what you went through… ever."

"Kate now you know the reason why I am the way I am. At times, I can be too overprotective. It's a curse. Now knowing what you know about me, I'll understand if you can't deal with a person as broken as me."

Her eyes went wide at his last statement. She would never want that and she would never think of him as broken. He lived through a hardship plain and simple. They would work through it together.

"Rick, listen to what I'm going to say now. Even though we met only a short time ago, I don't think that you're broken. I want to help you through your fears and anger. What I did was wrong on so many levels and if I could take it back I would. But I realize now that what I did was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

Rick _had_ forgiven her. And when he did he felt the walls around his heart fade even more with her apology just now.

"Kate, I have forgiven you already. But please in the future we keep nothing from each other, deal?"

Kate could only smile back at him, her response was something that showed that she agreed with the deal.

"So now that we have that all straightened out, what's next?" She asked as she slid her hand into his idle one in the middle of the table.

"Well, the first order of business is to find out who is spreading these false rumors about your shop around. I'll give Tom another day to look into the case and see what he found out. Until then maybe we could plan a long weekend this weekend? See if we can stand each other in a romantic setting?"

"I think that we'll do fine together babe. Where would you like to go?"

"After we check in with Tom and find out what he has we can go to my summer house in the Hamptons. It's a modest home but Alexis and I like it."

Kate thought about it and loved the idea.

"Okay, Rick, when would you like to leave? The reason I am asking is that I need to see if Gloria can cover the store for the time I'm away. It shouldn't be a problem, but let me check with her first okay?"

"Sure, Kate. And while you are doing that I'll get the chapter for my book edited and send it to Gina for her final approval."

With that, they asked for the bill for lunch and before Rick could pay it she snatched it out of his hand and paid it. As they were walking back to her shop, Rick had a passing feeling that when he talked to Tom about what he found out would not be good news, but passed the thought away without thinking about it again. Later the next day he would think back to this thought and regret not heeding his fear because what Tom was going to tell them would turn their lives upside down in a heartbeat….


	24. Chapter 24

He's been on the phone with Gina longer than he wanted to be. He already had finished his edits for the previous chapter. He sent those and after she looked at them she sent back her final edits. He resent her those and she was wanting to know when he would have the next chapter to her.

"Gina, I'm ahead of schedule. That's why I sent you the edits. This way I can be free from your fury for the weekend. So, no I am not going to be available for this weekend. Book signing or not!"

"Rick, you need to do this. It's in your contract and I won't take no for an answer. I'll send a car over for you the second I hang up."

"Gina, don't bother. I won't be here to be picked up by your car. You just can't spring a last minute signing on me with no warning. I know for a fact that you and Black Pawn need to give me 48 hours' notice before you even think about doing this."

"Rick, this isn't over!" Then all he hears is a dead line.

Rick leaves the comfort of his desk chair and packs for the weekend at the Hamptons. When he's finished with his packing, he heads to Alexis' room to repeat the chore. In twenty minutes, he's finished. He only needs to take care of one more task before he leaves to pick up Alexis from school and then get Kate. He returns back to the chair at his desk sits down and picks up the phone to make the call.

"Hi, Tom. How are you?"

"Hi, Rick. I'm doing good."

"Are you a proud father yet?"

"Sorry to say, but no. But her due date is this coming Sunday. We'll see what the doctor want's do after our appointment later tonight."

"I hope you are a daddy before the weekend is over!"

"Thanks, Rick. Hey, why the call? I thought you and Kate had plans for the weekend."

Tom had suddenly taken the defensive with his question. He knew him since they were about 9. And he was never the kind of person who could hide any kind of news, be it good or bad. And he never told him he had plans for the weekend with Kate. He was avoiding whatever he wanted to tell him, why, he had no idea.

"The reason for the call is to see if you had found anything out about the rumors that were maliciously spread about Kate's shop."

The line became seriously quiet. So much so that Rick thought the call was dropped.

"Tom?" Rick said.

"Rick I need you and Kate to come and see me. Sooner rather than later."

"Tom, I'm just about ready to leave for the Hamptons. Can't this wait? We really want to have a sit-down but I was hoping to get an update over the phone."

"Rick, I need the two of you here within the hour."

"Tom, I need to pick up Alexis from school and Kate from her apartment."

"That's fine Rick. My assistant will take care of Alexis while we talk."

Rick seeing that he was not getting out of this meeting reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be there by three thirty." Then he ended the call.

During his call with Rick, Tom knew that Rick knew that something was up. After he had hired the private detective to look into all possible threats that Book Worms and More could have had against them, he uncovered something so sinister that Tom had hired additional forensic investigators to perform some heavy digging into Black publishing. What they found crushed him.

Xx

Rick waited for his daughter to get out of school. He waited where the other parents waited but just a little further away from the group of women that were looking at him like sharks. He didn't need to deal with them right now. His prayers were answered when Alexis was the third child to leave the school. He greeted her and she started to tell him about her day. They made a quick retreat to his car.

Xx

Kate was leaving final instructions for Gloria for the time that she would be away. Gloria always the romantic asked,

"So, Kate it seems that you and Rick have something more than a friendship, am I right?"

"Gloria, I'm not sure what we have right now. But In my heart, I know that I want something more with him. We both have our issues and he shows me with his actions that he wants us to be more. So, this weekend away will be our time to see if there is a way we can work through some of these problems. I am more than hopeful that we will work a lot of these issues out."

"Kate I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. I think we are all set here. I'll place the order with the company in California for the books that the Wagonhoffer's want when they come in later. You'll be back on Monday?"

"Yes. We're going to take Alexis with us and spend a day taking her to some events in the Hamptons. It should be fun!"

"She's a joy and so smart too!"

"She is at that. So you have everything you need to run this shop?"

"Kate, go! Have a great weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

Gloria would take those words back later if she only knew what faced Kate in the coming hours.

Xx

Rick pulled up to the shop and parked his car. He and Alexis got out to meet Kate. Walking to the shop's front door he noticed Gloria was in her usual spot watching as they approached. She opened the door before they got there and invited them in with a small smile to Rick.

"Hi Alexis, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Did any new books come out in the Wardrobe series yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not sweetie." Gloria said as she tried to let her down easy.

Alexis just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello, Gloria. Is Kate ready to go?"

"She is. I'll go and get her." Gloria heads off to the office in the back of the shop. Two minutes later a rushed looking Kate emerges.

"Kate, don't look so rushed. We have plenty of time."

"We do? I thought you wanted to leave a little bit earlier to beat the Friday traffic. Oh, hi Alexis!"

"Hi, Kate!"

"I did, but it seems that Tom wants us to meet him in his office by three thirty. So, whatever he wants to say will put us right in the worst of the traffic later."

"What for? I thought you said this was only a phone call update."

"He seemed reserved when he talked to me, like he wanted to say something but held it back. We'll see soon. Are you ready?"

Kate held out her weekender bag and he nodded. Taking Alexis' hand they head back to the car.

"Have a great time guys!" Gloria calls out from the door.

All Kate can do is nod back with a big smile showing.

The ride to Tom's office is short since traffic was light. From the passenger seat, Kate kept looking at Rick and wondered what he was thinking. She decided that he was thinking about the weekend they were going to have together and left it that.

They asked Tom's assistant to let him know that they were here when they arrived. She walked around her cubical and told them she was to watch Alexis while they were in with him and did he mind if she did so. He told her that he was fine with it. They walked in to see Tom sitting at the conference table with a large number of files laid out on the table. He looks up from what he's doing when he hears them enter.

"Kate, Rick." He said nothing else but waved his hand towards the chairs that were opposite him for them to sit. He kept reading from one very large file and when he was finished a short time after he stood up and looked at the both of them.

"Listen, guys, what I am about to tell you will be hard for both of you to hear. After I found out who was spreading the rumors about Kate's shop I decided to dig a little deeper into what was going on with this guy. What I found will be hard for you to follow, but he's done it before and he needs to be stopped."

"Tom…?" Kate said.

"Kate I will try to explain what I've been able to piece together so far. It's not by any means finished but it gives us some idea of what's been going on behind your back."

Rick senses that something will be told to them that neither wants to hear. Under the table, he reaches for her hand and locks her fingers with his giving her a squeeze letting her know that he's here for her.

"It seems that Mr. Black has been a very busy man. He has been involved in situations that are highly illegal and seems to be able to get away with it every time. In 2002 when his newest store was being constructed at the time in Des Moines, Iowa, he had made an attempt to buy out the owner of a small book store not far from his new store. The owners were an older couple and this was truly the definition of a "mom and pop" type of store." Tom said with the use of air quotes.

"At first they just brushed his offer telling him that they were here to stay and they were not going to sell to him or anyone else. Their book store had been in their family since the first world war and they had a lot of children that had come directly to the store after school to read or do homework while waiting for their parents to pick them up after work. They loved spending time with the school children, it made them feel younger when they were all there."

Then Mr. Black decided to play dirty. He called a couple of book suppliers around the Des Moines area and spread almost the same rumor that he spread about your shop."

Kate gasps hearing that he was the one who started these false rumors about her store. Rick gave her hand a gentle squeeze showing his support.

"What rumors did he spread about this store?" Kate asked with her anger rising.

"Kate, just know that there were rumors spread." Tom stresses.

"No Tom, tell me!"

He gives her a sad look and picks up the store file from the pile and flips a couple of pages until he gets to the page he wants and starts to read.

"He or someone he hired told most of the supply houses in Des Moines that this store was being investigated for child abuse, specifically he told the suppliers that they were pedophiles."

"Oh my god! What the hell was this guy thinking?"

"Kate it was so bad that they went out of business. And spent most of their money to pay for people like me to defend them against these bogus charges."

"My guess is that it doesn't stop there? Right?"

"You'd be correct. In 2003, he had another store being built near Plymouth Park Texas. It's a suburb of Dallas. This store he was targeting was not the mom and pop store he was used to intimidating. So, he made a bolder statement. He hired someone to cause a fire in the storage area of the store. Long story short, the store burned to the ground. It started around 1:30 in the morning and by the time the firefighters got there and the current drought caused by the heat it was fully engulfed. All they could do was sit back and wait until the majority of the fire had burned itself out."

"Was anybody hurt?"

"Yeah well, that's the thing. There was a night guard who was there. When the fire broke out he went to see if there was anyone hiding in the basement and upper floors. By the time he was able to get out it was too late. He jumped out of a second story window with burns over forty percent of his body. He was the only person injured."

"Tom, I don't like where this is going." Rick said.

"And you shouldn't. This guy set his sights on New York. When he had the store being built near Kate's shop, he had contacted a man named Mr. Tony Upton. From what I gather, this man is kind of like a person who takes care of some shady work for Mr. Black and others."

"Tom, why don't you talk to the police and tell them about this Mr. Upton?" Rick asked.

"Because he contacted me late last night. It seems that he had done some dirty work for Mr. Black and payment was withheld. When he asked where his payment was for the job he did Mr. Black had told him that the job was not completed to his satisfaction and stopped payment."

"I can't believe that these kinds of things happen. But why did he contact you?"

"It seems that Mr. Upton has a very large network of men and women who gather information. One of these people heard that I was looking into your shop and told him about it. I was working late in the office and he called me about eight last night."

 _"Hello, Franklin, Smith and Seavers attorneys at law. How can I help you?"_

 _"This is Mr. Seavers, is it not?" Tom takes away the phone and looks at wondering how this man knew his name._

"It is, what can I do for you, sir?"

"Mr. Seavers you can call me Mr. Upton. And I have come into some very interesting information that I think you will want to see. Are you available to meet, say around quitting time tomorrow?"

Tom can't be sure if this guy is on the up and up. But he decides to let him meet with him to satisfy his curiosity.

"Mr. Upton, that would be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Tom agrees to the meeting.

"Splendid Mr. Seavers I'll see you then."

"Good Night Mr. Upton." But the line had already gone dead.

Just as he was brought back from his memories, there's a knock on the door. Tom looks down at his watch and walks over to the door. His assistant whispers something Kate and Rick can't hear what is being said then from behind her enters a very tall and thin man. He's about six feet four inches high. Redhead with tired looking gray eyes. Looks about late 50's early 60's.

"Mr. Upton I'm guessing?"

"You guessed correctly Mr. Seavers. How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing well. Thanks. Won't you please have a seat with me at the table?"

"Certainly counselor. Lead the way."

Kate detects what she thinks is a British accent, but really can't be sure. She watches as they both take a seat.

"Kate, Rick this is Mr. Upton." Tom hands the floor over to him.

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle how are you this evening?"

They both answer at the same time "We're fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, I have some very interesting documents that have passed between Mr. Black and members of other, oh shall we say people who are not of a very trustworthy nature."

"What kind of documents?" Kate asked.

"The documents that I possess could have a very large impact on the future of his freedom."

"Tom?" Rick says.

"Rick let the man tell you what he has. Then you and Kate can talk afterward."

Both Rick and Kate look at Mr. Upton.

"Ms. Beckett, what I'm about to tell will most definitely come as a shock to you. Now what I would like is for Mr. Castle to do is move a little closer to your seat."

Rick gives him a look of question but moves closer to Kate anyway.

"It seems that Mr. Black has escalated his tactics with the way he deals with a problem that will cause problems for his enterprises. I'm sure your attorney has told you about the rather unpleasant situation a while ago near Dallas?"

They both nod yes.

"Well since that time, it has escalated to include life ending situations. In a suburb of Las Vegas, he had a store owner's life snuffed out like he was turning off a light. The store owner was locking up his shop for the night and an out of control taxi had run up on the sidewalk and into the store front pinning the owner between the cab and the door frame. He passed away three hours from trauma his body couldn't handle. He was 52 years old."

Mr. Upton pulls a large number of files from his briefcase on the floor and lays them down on the table.

"Ms. Beckett once I started adding up the pieces to this puzzle it became quite clear where he was heading with his current objective. Within these papers before you, I have found a link between Mr. Black and a burner phone in the form of text messages. Upon finding these I might or might not have gained entry into his private email account and printed out all the messages that pertain to this matter. During my first meeting with him to discuss the fate of your shop I was able to place a listening device near his office phone. While there's only a one-way conversation, the corresponding emails confirm most of his conversations. I'm sure that an NYPD detective would have no problem figuring out what he was talking about.

I admit that I'm no saint, Ms. Beckett. But what this man had planned and carried out for your shop I will have no part in. I am so sorry Ms. Beckett you have my condolences."

"What exactly are you saying Mr. Upton?" Kate asked him still trying to figure out what his meaning was.

He looked her directly in the eyes and said solemnly,

"It seems that your mother's death was not an accident as you first thought, no this deed was executed by an associate in the employ of Mr. Black."

Kate could only sit there stunned beyond words. She never felt Rick lean in, put his arm around her and hold her tightly waiting for her to break down and for a second she thought she was dreaming from what had just been told to her….


	25. Chapter 25

Rick waited for the inevitable to happen. It seemed to take time for her to process what she had just heard. Looking across the table Tom had a sad look on his face and Mr. Upton was waiting just like Rick was for the crash. He turned to her and noticed her lower lip was quivering and he also saw her eyes starting to tear around her lids. He drew her close enough to lean her head against his shoulder and most of her body against him. At that point, she simply broke down. When she wept at first it was just above a whimper. As the discussion and the truth became her new reality about what really happened, she sobbed uncontrollably. He held her until she started to slow in her sobbing and when she stopped she was breathing in heavy pants trying to breathe.

Tom got up from his chair and got a pitcher of water and some glasses. He poured a glass for both Kate and Rick.

"Thanks, Tom." Rick said.

When Rick looked back to Kate's face, all he could distinguish on it was that it had taken on a lifetime of emotions. Her heart was breaking all over again. Her face showed it and more. Heartbreak, fear, anger, confusion, and the one he worried about the most about, vengeance. It had taken about an hour for her to regain what passed as being put together, but the first statement she made was the one he feared the most.

"I want him dead!" Kate growled out.

To say they were surprised would be the normal reaction. But instead, they understood and sympathized.

"Kate, we need to be realistic here. Since Mr. Upton has brought Mr. Black's indiscretions to our attention with these documents we can have him arrested and tried in a court of law." Tom told her.

"That's not good enough! He needs to go straight to hell. He had my mother murdered. He deserves to be dead!"

"Kate, listen to me…. Tom, Mr. Upton could you give us the room for five minutes after I check on Alexis?" Rick pleaded.

"Sure thing Rick." Tom said and they both left for his office and closed the door. Rick went to the outer office and looked in on Alexis who was coloring in a coloring book never once looking over to see him poking his head out through the door. The assistant nodded to him silently telling him that she would take care of her for him. He returned back into the conference room and sat back down next to Kate.

"Kate, I know that you want revenge for your mother's murder. Babe, you can't say things like that and think it's the right thing to do or say. I'm not trying to disrespect your mother's memory but going off half-cocked will only end you up in a situation where I'll never see you again. Kate, I love you. Please, can we rethink your death threat?"

"You love me?" This was all she heard.

He retraced his last conversation in his head and realized that he did not want her to run off and do something stupid and he said what he was feeling at that moment, he did not want to lose her.

"Yes, I love you."

She could only sit there looking into his eyes knowing what he told her came from his heart.

"Rick, he has to pay for this! There has to be a way that we can do something to him other than arresting him. How easy could it be for him to get a slick lawyer and get the charges reduced or even thrown out then what? He'd get away with murder and go free. No there has to be something that we can do."

During her talk with Rick Tom and Mr. Upton returned and quietly sat back down.

Tom started to talk while they were still talking to each other.

"Kate, Mr. Upton has a possible plan of attack for you. Now, I will sit in on this but I will offer no input on what he will tell you nor will I participate." Tom said in a serious tone.

"Ms. Beckett, when I had the opportunity to access Mr. Black's emails, he had a considerable amount of incriminating evidence to not only convict him but have a little fun with him in the process of getting you the retribution you seek."

Kate and Rick as well stared directly at Mr. Upton wondering what he had. They nodded for him to continue.

It seems that Mr. Black has an additional email account that was buried in the deepest parts of the web. It was hidden well enough that the novice would have overlooked it. But after further investigating I was able to access this account." Mr. Upton removes one file and slides it across the table.

"If you will kindly open up the file in front of you I will walk you what I have found."

Kate flips open the file folder and stares at the first page as Rick leans in.

"The page you are reading represents Mr. Black's total disregard for any human life. If you note the context in how he worded this agreement with the anonymous person, he states that whoever is in the building when the deed is started, he could care less if they perished in the blaze. The agreement is being offered with a ten-thousand-dollar value and the reverse side of the page is the anonymous person accepting the agreement, where the payment was to be sent and the method. The fact that he would consider nothing less than a success as a failure, he could care less about anyone perishing in this terrible accident and used the term "collateral damage."

"So, who was this person who committed arson? Kate asked hoping to take down everyone in this mess.

"Ms. Beckett, I'm afraid that's it not likely that those individuals who were given the dirty work will ever be identified, and I'm sure they will never be caught and tried. But I'm here to get you the facts that you need to end this disturbed man's way of thinking and then acting on these thoughts all the while thinking that he can do anything he pleases and escape the wrath that is coming his way. Now, if you'll look at the next page please…."

For the next three hours, they went over everything that Mr. Upton had found out about Mr. Blacks murderous, underhanded and immoral tactics. With the information presented them he would most likely spend the rest of his life incarcerated.

"Ms. Beckett, now, about your mother's unfortunate demise, it seemed from the documents in front of you that she gave him the most resistance to date. Unfortunately for him what he did left us the most incriminating evidence against him yet. Subsequent to a meeting he had with me he had taken matters further after I refused to render any type of assistance with his predicament."

"Kate?" Rick asked hoping for a response.

"Rick, what can I do? If I present this evidence to the police, they will ask how I or it came into my possession. Is this even admissible in court?"

"Kate, what Mr. Upton has cannot be used in court as evidence. Unless he is willing to testify that the evidence was received by you hiring him to look into his dealings, and you can legally say that because you hired me and I, in turn, hired him. He could be my forensic investigator."

"I did hire you, but will the court accept this then?" Kate wonders.

"I'm sure they will. If we have any issues along the way we'll figure them out then. Mr. Upton, what do you say?"

"Ms. Beckett, Mr. Black is guilty of a miscarriage of justice among other unmentionable crimes. I would be honored to aid you in your pursuit for taking his freedom from him. However, I am aware that nothing will ever be able to replace your mother or your loss. There is yet still another way that we can exercise our payback, so to speak… would you be interested in hitting him where it hurts?"

Kate could only look at Mr. Upton, then to Rick hoping that he understood that she wanted to hurt the man who had her mother murdered no matter the cost."

Rick knew right then and there that she wanted justice, and she would get it.


	26. Chapter 26

By the time they had a better understanding of the way Mr. Black had hurt and eliminated people that got in his way, it was close to eight o'clock. Rick had been out to Tom's assistant in the outer office numerous times excusing himself politely each time to check on Alexis. The last two times he did, she had fallen asleep on the very soft and large love seat and was still sleeping comfortably.

"As much as we've done tonight, and it's been a lot, I think that since it's Friday night and we've been here for about 5 hours, it's time to call it a night." Rick told the small group.

"I agree, Mr. Castle. I will, however, ask that you return here on Tuesday mid-day. Let's set up a time around 10 am to meet? This way I can have some of "my people" dig further into Mr. Black's dealings where Mr. Seaver's people can't. The extra day will give me ample time to get this done." Mr. Upton adds.

"There are things that I need to look into as well. The extra day will help. So, Kate, are you okay with meeting back here on Tuesday morning?" Tom asks.

Kate looks to Rick who's leaving this decision in her hands. She has no way to do this by herself and decides to let them handle the legal end of this, and maybe more.

"Yes, let's meet here on Tuesday." Kate agrees.

"Now that that's settled, we can finally finish what we started Kate." Rick says.

"Rick? What are you talking about? I just want to go home"

"Kate, before all this started we were supposed to head to the beach house out in the Hamptons. Did you forget?"

This totally slipped her mind. She was so wrapped up in this new information. Did he still want to go? Did she want to go? They really needed to talk more about their problems before all this happened, and then talk about this new information as well.

"Rick, you still want to go out to the beach house?"

"Of course I do Kate! This was _our_ weekend away. Actually, it will be a lot easier getting there now since most of the traffic on the LIE will be almost gone by the time we roll through there. So, a trip that usually takes three and a half hours with traffic should only take us about two."

"What about Alexis?"

"Both of us are packed and so are you. All we need to do is stop on the way out there and get something to eat or we could make something when we get there either one or the other because I'm famished. I had the house aired out and restocked with food this morning so we could just go straight there."

"If you're sure, then I'm sure! So let's get going!"

They told Tom that if they needed anything on their end they were only a phone call away. They said their good byes and picked up a sleeping Alexis on the way out very carefully not to wake her. Down in the car, Rick placed the seatbelt over Alexis and she never woke up. If he was lucky he'd be able to get her all the way to the beach house without her waking up until tomorrow morning.

Xx

Rick had been right about the traffic…to a point. They were moving along the LIE at a quick pace when it all came to a slowdown around exit 53 for the Sagtikos Parkway. A delivery truck was not able to stop in time due to the residual traffic stacking up for the exit ramp. The last three cars trying to exit the ramp were struck by the truck leaving debris strewn over the right two lanes of the roadway. It had taken a couple of minutes to maneuver around the scene but after they did, the rest of the ride was pretty much incident free.

"Rick, how much further to your beach house? I noticed a sign that said, "Welcome to the Hamptons."

"The Hamptons is more like an area. Within it there are towns that make up the Hamptons, we are about fifteen minutes from the beach house."

"Tell me, Rick, how large is this place of yours?" Kate had noticed that several of the houses were getting larger the further out they drove through the Hamptons.

"It's like a home away from home for me and Alexis, it suits our needs." Rick hoped that she bought his slightly embellished answer. He did not bring her here to show off his money, for him, this was a place and setting where he could come to and take the time to relax.

Kate thought that it can't be so bad, his loft is just the right size for the both of them. And they have more than enough room.

Rick drove almost to the end of route 27. At a stop sign, he turned right onto Ocean Ave. drove a little more and then turned right onto Lily Pond Lane. Kate did not fail to notice the number of trees and shrubbery that divided the properties of these houses. They were placed so that anyone driving or walking by would have a difficult time seeing into the houses giving the owner privacy.

"What was that Kate?" Rick asked.

She must have been thinking out loud. So, she told him again.

"I guess that most of the people who live here like their privacy. You can hardly see into the houses through all the trees and bushes."

"This is the one point I love about the Hamptons. You can be here and not that many people know you are."

Rick continues to drive and then turns left onto Drew Lane. They are on a road that would be impossible for another car coming at them to pass. Either car would need to pull into a driveway just to let the other car pass by. He drives straight and what is in front of them is not a street. It is a driveway to a large house. Just as she thinks the trip is ending, he turns again to the left. He drives about 500 feet and turns again but to the right. She thinks that she's inside of a maze, even if she wanted to get out of here she knows that she'd get lost trying to. The car slows to a stop near a stairway, granite at that, that leads to two heavy wooden doors. Rick shuts the car off and gets out then walks around the front to Kate's side of the car and opens her door. She gives Alexis a quick look as he reaches in to take her hand. Standing outside, she takes in the mansion that's directly in front of her. She turns away from the house and looks across from it there is a full tennis court, a putting green, and a lounging area. He has already taken Alexis out of the back seat and she has not stirred. She nudges closer into the warmth of her father's body. He walks up the steps and she hesitates a little. This has to be a dream! There's no way that this is just a beach house. It's more like a fortress.

"Kate? Come on, this way." He calls out while she is still staring with awe at the house in front of her.

"Rick, this is all yours?" She moves slowly up the stairs as he answers her.

"Kate, this is just a house. You are where my heart is and home is right next to you."

She reaches the top of the steps and he unlocks the door entering with Alexis. She follows him in slowly into the house.

When she walks through the front door to her right is a massive wide staircase leading to the second floor. Directly off to her right is a large coat closet. Right in front of her and a little to the left of the staircase, there is a hallway that leads to a dining room she looks to the entryway behind her and Rick is gone. She never heard him tell her he was going to put Alexis to bed. He must have she never heard him and now he's walking back down the staircase now without her.

"Rick, this is too much."

"Kate, it's only a house, there are many, many more that are even larger than this one."

This statement does nothing to ease her nervous fears.

"Kate, what are you afraid of? There is nothing I wouldn't share with you, you must know that right?"

"Rick, I'm just a small shop owner in the city. I have nothing to give you in return! Hell, I can't even start to think what this house must cost you per month in rent."

"Essentially, it costs me nothing. Because I own it free and clear."

Kate just deflates a little more and lets out a sigh.

"And Kate, you have already given me so much in return."

"I have?" She wonders what he means.

"Yes, you have. You do love me, Kate, don't you? Please be honest with me."

Kate's cheeks turn a light rose shade of red. Yes, she does love him but she has yet to tell him out loud and to his face, but finally being at a better place in her life, just by being in his life. And well not really a better place after what she had just found out hours ago, but she knows that he has her heart, and she has his. He's such a wonderful man. So, she leaps without a net below her hoping that he'll catch her.

"Yes, I do love you too Rick."

Rick could only stand there in pleasant shock by her admission of love. He was speechless and that was something for him to experience. Finally seeing that this becoming weird he asked her "What about a tour? Or maybe just some sleep?"

"Tour tomorrow? Sleep now. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted."

"I understand Kate. Come with me and I'll show you where you can pass out!

She giggles, but what he says is the truth she must look like a corpse by now. He extends his hand and she comes to him willingly…

 **A/N: Next chapter will be written with M themes and descriptions.**


	27. Chapter 27

Standing awkwardly in the hallway Kate looked up to Rick's extended hand. She was a little hesitant to reach out and take it. His expression had changed from a troubled one to an expression of compassion. She cautiously stepped a half step forward, her arms still at her sides. She loved him and this was her chance to show him that she was in this with him. Slowly she raised her hand to his, he entwined their fingers together and she looked up at him taking in his eyes. Within his blue irises, she perceived everything he was silently telling her. It was all there. His passion, his understanding, and most of all his love. He gently drew her towards his side and she went to him willingly. They walked down the hallway and the shocked look on her face of what she was seeing was going to scare him, so, she reigned in her look of shock just in time as he looked down at her.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

She could only stare at the immense size of the room. It had to be the largest room entire house. What she was looking at was a living room! The room itself was like a haven for someone to relax in and appreciate the relief and comfort that it provided. Directly in front of her, there was easily ten-foot floor to ceiling sliding bay doors. Through them, she could see the ocean. She'd imagine walking on the beach in the early morning hand in hand with him. Opposite the doors and to her left there was a very large flat screen UHDTV. The thing had to be 100" or bigger. Right in front of the TV was a tiered seating area complete with the ability to recline. To the left of the TV was a full game room. Two pool tables, an air hockey table, a foosball game, five dart boards, and about twenty arcade games. Ms. Pacman was just one of them that she recognized. He pulled her gently along in the opposite direction. To the right of the living room was a full wet bar completely stocked. The kitchen was next. Brightly shining stainless steel appliances were everywhere. In the center of the kitchen was a granite island with bar stools on either side. Every appliance known to man was sitting on the counter tops. Food processors, blenders, mixers, and the most predictable item of all, a combination coffee/espresso machine. Without even realizing it she is drawn back to him once again. He's turning away from the kitchen she is lead to a room that seems to be a home office. Mahogany desk with a very comfortable leather desk chair. He keeps guiding her to another room. And once they are past the doorway he stops. She takes in the room and sees the king-sized bed positioned a little offset to the left. Across from that are two massive walk-in closets. One door is open and she can look in and see a large number of suits with pants to match, evening jackets and even a tuxedo. Each is spaced away from the other uniformly. Below the jackets are shoes, many, many pairs of shoes. And she thinks that she has a lot of them…

"Rick it's gorgeous! Words can't describe how nice it is here."

When she looks over to him to comment about his insane amount of shoes, he is just looking at her with such commitment that she has to return the response. She does. Their hands have been linked since he started to show her all the rooms in his house. It does not take long for her heart to increase in its beating, so much so that it feels strained against her ribcage with every beat. He's moving her towards the master bathroom. He lets her hand go and she misses the connection instantly. He steps  
up to the beautiful jacuzzi/tub? She can't tell what it is and he starts the flow of water. Checking the temperature, he waits for it to fill. He walks back to the vanity and withdraws scented candles from underneath the sink. As he places them around the tub/jacuzzi he lights each one as he goes. With that romantic touch finished, he steps up right in front of her. He cups her face with his hands and lowers his head to kiss her slowly at first, but then the kiss turns passionate. Before it starts it's finished leaving her a little needy. Looking down at her he runs his hands along her shoulders and down to her hips then stopping his movements. Looking into her eyes he says,

"Kate, all this tonight is for you to forget about everything we've been through in the last couple of weeks. Just let me take care of you. Are you willing to let me do that with no questions asked? I promise not to hurt you in any way."

All she can do is nod her answer.

His mouth is back on hers and she gives in to her need. The kiss starts off gentle and other than needing air to breathe he has not stopped. Ultimately, he eases up and separates from her. He's looking at her like she's a piece of art work, something to be treasured. His look turns to lust in a split second and he removes her light jacket. Why had she been wearing it in the first place? Oh yeah, she was too busy being shocked at the size of this beach house.

Her jacket is left on the floor beside her. He leans in for yet another gentle kiss and as he does, his hands make's quick work of her blouse. They only stop kissing because he needs to lift it off her body, but is right back to kiss her the second it's free of her body. It feels that the bathroom has gone up ten degrees in the last few seconds until she feels him reach behind her back and release the clasp of her bra. It falls into the pile next to her other clothes that have ended up on the floor and then it really gets warmer. He moves from her lips to the side of her neck. He's teasing her by softly kissing her pulse point and it drives her crazy. She raises her hands to his biceps and slows his advances, but he stills her hands.

"Kate, this is about me taking care of you. So, right now all you need to do is just relax and enjoy yourself."

Her hands drop back to her side and she does exactly what he suggests. He is back at her neck again, but before he moves any further down he whispers in her ear, "Kate, I'm going to be preoccupied with your breasts for a little while. Are you okay with that?" She can only nod in anticipation thankful that he's asking for permission. She feels him sliding his tongue and lips down to her breasts. She trembles when his lips kiss the soft underside of her right breast. She's missing the contact when he looks up to see her reaction of his last musings. Her hum is all the answer he needs to move on. He licks her areola and while it's still moist with saliva he blows on it gently. The cool sensation she is feeling makes her squeak out a muffled moan at the feelings he's giving her breast and then she moves her breast closer to his mouth in search of his lips. He doesn't disappoint. Her nipple is taken into his mouth and her eyes close at the feeling. He's sucking on her nipple in a way that is making her core so wet. She needs friction. But before she can think any further he abandons her right breast and gives her left one just as much attention and the more he does this, the more she's needing the friction now. He looks up at her while her nipple is still between his lips and attacks her with a double bombshell. He eyes her as he softly nips on her nipple while lightly pinching the other at the same time. Her head nods and he bites a little harder and her eyes close and a white blinding flash covers the inside of her eye lids. She is feeling nothing less than bliss by the way he's attacking her breasts. A thought comes to her and she raises her hand to cup his manhood through his jeans. But before she can attempt to give him any relief his hand is stopping her. Her eyes open and she sees a smirk on his face.

No, no, Kate! Tonight is about me taking pleasure in pleasing you. So just relax."

She want's to so badly to protest that he needs this too. But before she can speak her thoughts, he's back to sucking and pinching. His hand skillfully unbuttons the top button of her jeans and magically the zipper draws downward. The flow of cold air that covers her legs is a relief to the heat she's generating between her legs. He's good she'll give him that. In one swift move, he had her pants and panties down her legs and into the pile with the rest of her clothes. She now feels a little insecure. No man has ever seen her naked and yet she' standing here right in front of him without a stitch and not a care in the world. His fingers quickly work into her folds and spread her in the best possible way. She melts into him and she realizes that he had not stopped abusing her boobs. He keeps all her senses alert and she knows that she won't last long. She feels the heat travel through her core and with his constant stroking of her lips she can't stop the feeling of pure release. She finally loses it when he penetrates her with a finger and that does her in. She comes all over his hand and all over his pristine bathroom floor. His movement at her breasts stops when she shudders and he lets her fall into him trying to get the most out of her high by slowly stroking her. He placed her hands around his neck to steady her partial fall and before she knows it he has swept her up bridal style and drew her close to him. She held on not having a care at all.

He walked over to the tub which has surprisingly not overflowed yet. He places her in the hot comforting water her body rising the water level dangerously close to washing over the top. Placing a rolled-up towel behind her neck he just takes her in her body. Only one thought comes to his mind. Magnificent.

"Kate, you are so beautiful."

She knows he means it because she feels the same way about him.

"Rick, why are you still in clothes?" She demands.

"Kate, tonight is abo…"

"NO! It's not about me. Come on Rick this weekend was supposed to be for the both of us to enjoy. Now strip and get in the tub behind me NOW!

"Kate, just relax and enjoy this."

"Rick, don't make me get out of this tub and come over there and strip you down myself! Get naked Rick!"

Rick gives her a small smile and does what she ordered. He's standing in front of the tub and when she looks over from where she sits her eyes go wide. His cock is without a doubt one of the largest she has ever seen. He has girth and length and he's not even hard yet. She can't ever think that she can take him all in if she were giving him a blowjob. No, not likely but she'd love to find out. She reaches out to take him by his manhood to pull him into the tub with her. It's like he read her mind and a second later he is behind her with his hands resting on her abdomen. They just lie on the comforting water watching the candles flicker. She has a thought and then she turns her head and gives him a devilish smile. Before he knows what's going she'd spun around and straddled him. Beneath the surface of the water, she takes a hold of his cock. Gently at first, she strokes him. But her need for him doesn't last long. She wants him inside her so badly that she gives him a mischievous grin that shows more smile than he can handle. She's hovering her core just at the tip of his cock tempting him by lowering just enough to drive him crazy. But her craving takes over and she slides him inside her adjusting to his size as she drops lower. It takes a little maneuvering in the tub but her ass is flush against his thighs. He almost loses it when she starts to grind against him. All he can see in her eyes is pleasure. Along with the grinding, she starts to slide up and down him until he can't stand it any longer.

"Kate, if you don't stop, I'm going to lose it right now!"

"Rick it's okay because I'm right with you, I love you, Rick. Please!"

That's all he needs to hear and his hips act on their own accord. He starts meeting her movements with thrusting of his own. His hands are gripping her tightly against her hips to keep her from going too far. She moans quietly as her head falls backward and he feels her tremble as her muscles tighten around him gripping him like a vise. He can't resist and he releases into her filling her. She collapses onto him while he's still deep inside of her. Minutes pass and she is humming something he can't remember but it sounds so familiar. She rises up to meet his eye and tells him something that has his brain twisting in the best of ways.

"I trust you, Rick, I trust that you will hold me and everything I care about as infinitely precious; that you will act to protect and cherish my life, my heart, as well as the lives and hearts of those I care about for our hearts, are all one. I also trust that you will be a place of resolute strength that I can anchor to when I might otherwise be overcome by the turbulent feelings of this life-changing moment we have just shared. I offer my real self to you, relaxed and vulnerable, confident that your best self will keep me safe as I do."

All he can do is stare at her after her affirmation. He loved her even more now and would do anything to protect her.

The bath water had been a little more than lukewarm bordering on just plain cold. He lifted her slack body off of him and held her close. Taking a towel off the rack he wrapped her within it and with another he dried her off. He carried her out to the bed and laid her gently on to it. She was looking at him with her heart wide open for him. He stopped and looked down at her just tell her this,

"Kate, I'm in love for the last time in my life. I will always be your anchor and be there to protect you. You have my heart as well."

Rick cleaned up the tub and threw the used towels in the laundry basket and headed to the bed. When he returned he noticed that she was sleeping soundly so he got in under the comforter and sheets and pulled her close to him, cuddling her close until finally, he joined her in sleep.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

She wakes with a start not realizing where she is at first. As she tries to regulate her ragged breathing she looks over to the clock on the night stand. 3:21 am. The room is pitch black and she tries to adjust to the darkness that surrounds her. Then she feels something warm and close. A very large warm piece of anatomy wrapped around her abdomen draws her closer to what she thinks is a furnace. When she starts to resist by moving her legs she feels the pain radiating from between those legs. It's a good pain from muscles that haven't been used in quite a very long time. That's when she realizes where she is. She's out in the Hamptons and the source of heat is her lover behind her. Rick. It all starts to flood back into her mind and her body automatically responds to him being pressed against her back. She loves this man with all of her heart. She thinks back to how the night had started out. He seduced her plain and simple. He gave her feelings both physical and emotional that she had never experienced before with anyone in her life. Sure, she had been with men in that way before, but what she felt with him brought her to a new level, emotionally. It was like they were so much in tune with each other they could almost read each other's thoughts. At one point during their love making, he knew exactly what she needed and gave it to her without even asking. She decided to give him a little something to think about and she snaked her hand between the both of them and moved slowly down to his growing hardness. _God damn doesn't he ever stop thinking about being inside of me?_ She takes his length and slowly starts to move her hand up and down his growing cock. She hears him growl and she thinks that it's the sexiest sound she's ever heard. She continues to stroke him and he has released his hold from around her waist. She slides down the bed until she can feel him roll over onto his back and spread his legs just a little bit wider. She fits herself in the vee of his legs and caresses his balls softly. This draws out another growl from somewhere deep within his throat. Kate eases up to his still growing erection and teases the head of his cock by licking his sensitive skin around his sweet spot. She feels how hard he is now and he is probably at his fully erect size. She knew that he was big but seeing him in front of her instead of feeling him fill her is so much different. She grasps his cock at the base near his abdomen getting a firm grip. Feeling more confident, she takes the head of his cock into her mouth and slides down onto his shaft easily. She is able to take in a mouthful and almost makes it half way down. She slides back up without a problem and starts down him again taking more of him in her mouth without gagging. Her movements start to pick up more speed and then she starts to manipulate his balls with her other hand. She is taking more and more of him in her mouth at every stroke. Her hand responds with the action of her mouth and follows his long shaft up and down with a twist of her wrist at the head of his cock. His hands have found their way to the back of her head. No pressure to make her take more of him in her mouth, just guidance to the areas where he needs her to concentrate on. So, she does. This goes on for a couple of minutes until she feels him taking her waist into his arms and flipping her around so now she has her legs hanging over his shoulders. At first, she thinks that he wants her to stop doing what she's doing but then she feels it. His massive hands pull apart her thighs and spread her wide. She loses all cognizant thought at the sensations of his tongue running through her folds. She increases the speed moving up and down his cock when he hits her nub and he responds by moving his tongue further and deeper inside her core. She is close, so close but maybe if she can hold out for just a second or two longer and he moves away from licking her so close to her sensitive spot because she can feel the head of his cock becoming enlarged and she is about to come all over his face. It happens so quick and all she feels is the pleasure from both parts of her body. Her core has just exploded all over him and then she feels the head of his cock explode inside of her mouth as well. She can barely swallow his come but she does and it slides down her throat. She pulls her mouth off him and starts to lick him clean. Just as she starts to do this he goes back to licking her nub and between her folds teasing the now sensitive organ. She can't help it and she feels like coming again. She can resist his ministrations now as she's riding her high back down, but then he inserts his finger into her and she comes again which throws her into a full body spasm on top of him. She collapses onto him feeling nothing but pure ecstasy. Sometime later she can hear him trying to talk to her but his voice comes out all broken up and coarse form their mutual release.

"Kate, please come back up here to me. Because if you don't we're going to repeat what we just did only this time I won't be so gentle."

She complies missing the heat from his body. He wraps her into him and pulls her closer to his side. She rests her head on his chest and listens as his heart beat returns to something of a more normal rhythm. She ventures a look at him and she loves what she sees. His eyes opened wide and admiring her body so close to his.

"So, was that good?" She asked.

"Oh Kate, that was so much better than good it was mind-blowing!"

"Rick, I love you." She said without the slightest fear of hesitation.

"And I'm in love with you. You are everything to me."

She closes her eyes and soon her breathing evens out. He watches as she slips back into sleep and he follows her.

Xx

The next time she wakes the sun is shining through the crack in the opening along the drapes hanging down. She blinks from the contrast of the dark room and the sunlight peeking through. She's still listening to his heartbeat and she's loving this. He is so warm underneath her that she never wants to leave his embrace. He held her close all night never once loosening his grip on her. Her stomach grumbles and she looks up quickly only to find him smiling back at her.

"Someone is hungry. We should have had something to eat last night."

"Hungry is not the word I'd use right now, starving comes a lot closer."

"Well, let's see if we can do something about that. Besides Alexis will be getting up soon. Shower together?" He asks. She nods.

The shower is relaxing. She thought that he'd want to christen this area as well, but he was doing the one thing she loved about him and his curious mind. He was mapping out her body for future reference. And she's sure that there would be many times when his knowledge was put to very good use. She watched as he took her in from every angle. When he was finished they washed each other and she could not resist stroking him a couple of times just to let him know that she was thinking about later tonight. Drying off, they got dressed and went to see about making something to eat.

It's nearing nine thirty when Alexis walks down the stairs watching them closely as she comes to a stop and stands there. Kate just had taken a sip of her second cup of coffee when she noticed the small redhead.

Walking over to the kitchen she stands in the middle of the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Daddy! Why did you let me sleep so late?"

Rick spins around to see her there in a demanding stance. He can't tell if she's serious or not so he plays it safe.

"Pumpkin, we got in really late. And I knew that you could use the sleep. I just wanted you to rest, we have a big day today."

"A big day?" She wondered.

"Yes, a very big day. First, we are going to have a nice breakfast then we're going to head into town and do a little shopping." Alexis' eyes widened at this part of the day.

Seeing that he had had her thinking about the shopping he added more.

"And then we are going to come back and play on the beach. We can build sand castles, play volleyball or do whatever you want to do."

"Will Kate be with us?"

"She will be. She's really looking forward to spending time with you and me."

Rick really needed to sit down with Kate and tell his daughter about the change in their relationship. But he'd figure on doing that right before they left for their shopping excursion.

"So what are you hungry for?" He asked her.

"How about smiley faced pancakes and eggs?"

"Sounds like a meal fit for a queen! I'll get it started."

"But I am a queen." She stated like it was fact.

Rick just grinned and started to scramble her eggs. After they had finished Rick looked to Kate and mouthed _are you ready?_ When she nodded they sat down at the kitchen table across from his daughter. Kate started the talk.

"Sweetie we have something to tell you." Kate said as she held her breath after making her statement.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

Rick takes over and says "Pumpkin, you are everything to me and I want to make sure that you're okay with this, but Kate and I have decided to date and try being a couple."

"Dad?"

"Alexis?"

Alexis looked across to Kate and just took her in. She really liked Kate and hoped that he found the person he would spend the rest of his life with. She watched as Kate kept her eyes locked on her. All she could see was the love and devotion all over her face. She knew that they should be together and she liked that they told her that they were trying to take their relationship to the next level. So, she told them so.

"I think that what your doing is good. Both of you have a lot in common and I really like you, Kate."

Kate and Rick just stared at Alexis with their jaws hanging down wide open. Did they just hear her right?

"Alexis, you're okay with this? Our being together?" Rick asked her in a shocked tone.

"Sure I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure Alexis?" Kate wondered out loud.

"You don't need to keep asking me. I think that what the two of you have, was meant to be."

They just sat there staring at her…


	29. Chapter 29

She is so in love with him that there's not a doubt in her mind. Thinking back to all the sinful things that he did to her body brings a smile to her face. One that will not that easily disappear anytime soon. After they had something to eat, the three of them hit the town and did a day's worth of assorted activities. They shopped, went to lunch at a small boutique café, and even had the time to take in a movie. But as the movie started the end and they were getting ready to leave the theater, she knew that their weekend was soon coming to an end too. At first in Tom's office when he suggested that they still go out to the Hamptons, she was a bit apprehensive at first. She was an emotional wreck after hearing that Mr. Black had just ordered someone to kill her mother and the only thing she wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and cry. It was he who convinced her that they should still go to out to the Hamptons and she loves him all the more for it now. It seems that he knows her better than she knows herself. As they start walking back to the car from the theater they pass by a small souvenir shop of sorts. Her arm falls from the crook of his arm as she stops to look into the window of the shop. At first, he kept walking but when he realized that she had stopped he turned back guiding Alexis to the window where she was standing. She was just staring at something and he did not know what in particular she had been looking at. The shop had an assortment of little knick-knacks, statuettes, and of course the ever-popular assortment of t-shirts. The store was high-end and he bet nothing in the front window was under $100. Seeing that she was so interested in something on display he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently tugged her to the door to the shop. At first, he thought she was going to resist and not choose anything to buy from the store. The door opens the and the bell chime above them sounds announcing their visit. Once they were inside he showed Alexis where the age-appropriate souvenirs where, and told her to pick out something to remember the weekend by. He walked back cautiously to where she was standing. By the table she was standing at held a very large amount of assorted sized snow globes. There were many globes to choose from. The larger ones were more intricate, and the smaller ones held just a simple scene that defined the Hamptons. He tried to guess what she was looking at, but she was lost in what she was thinking so he waited patiently for her to say something. After looking at just about every snow globe she picked one up that fit in the palm of her hand. It had to be about six inches in diameter and this scene in the globe was one of a family of three at the beach under a beach umbrella with a wave crashing onto the shore. She looked up at him hesitantly hoping that he understood why she selected this particular snow globe. Her fears were eased when he took the globe from her hand, gave it a quick look, and started to walk to the register to pay for the globe. On the way to the register, Alexis came bounding out with something that she found just as interesting. He placed their purchases on the counter took out his wallet and paid. The clerk wrapped the snow globe up to protect it from damage and placed it in a box large enough to hold it. With the globe and Alexis' purchases, they left the shop and to return back to the car. As she watched as the Hamptons faded away from the comfort of the car through the window hoping that they could come back soon. She also knew what they both faced next was something that she hoped his support could get her through.

Xx

"Good morning Mr. Seavers!" Mr. Upton greeted with two coffees in hand at the front door to his office and he notices a very well worn out banker's box sitting on the floor by the door.

"Mr. Upton, it's good to see you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed early on a Sunday morning."

"You know what they say right Mr. Seavers?"

"No, Mr. Upton, but I have a feeling you're going to enlighten me anyway."

"So true counselor, so true. They say that the early bird gets the worm. But, I'm here this morning to get a snake. Are you ready?"

"More than you know Mister Upton, so much more than you know."

"Alright, then let's get to it."

Tom and Mr. Upton enter his outer office and he quickly checks any voicemail messages that might have been left overnight at his secretary's desk before they enter into the conference room to start going over all the information that Mr. Upton has collected about all of Mr. Black's dirty dealings, unfortunate accidents, attempted murder, and murder plans.

Finding only two messages left by associates of his after they had called it a night late Saturday, he knows that these messages can wait until Monday morning when he comes into work. Rounding the counter and stepping into the conference room with Mr. Upton he notices that he has the banker's box in hand and the pair of coffee cups are balancing on the lid very precociously. Tom grabs the cups off the top of the box before they can hit the ground and he receives a nod of gratitude from Mr. Upton. As he approached the conference room table Mr. Upton places the box on the end of it and lifts off the lid to start going through all the information he had acquired since their meeting with Kate and Rick on Friday. He's curious to know what he's found since he hasn't told him a thing about what he was looking for or how he got it since the meeting on Friday.

The second he starts to pull out the massive files obviously containing a lot of information enclosed within them, Tom's eyes just simply bug outgoing wider with everything he places on the conference table. When he's finally finished he sees that it's going to take them a majority of the day to get through all this information. Tom looks over to Mr. Upton and gives him a look that has to say why us.

"Tom, files to the right and center of the conference table are paper files involving Mr. Black and his unsavory deeds. The compact disks to the left of the files are audio recordings of some of what Mr. Black was into both on his burner phone and his office phone. Now I'm 100% positive that this information will not and should not be used for any legal precedents that we could be able to get Mr. Black accused of, but this information does give us a point we can start off at. I'm not an attorney but I am certain that the information I have collected on Mr. Black will be enough to get warrants issued for his arrest and possibly life in prison. It's just going to take some time to sort through all these files in order to put a good defense together so that he cannot weasel his way out of this. I intend to turn the screws to this man relentlessly."

The first file they review is the file from the couple in Plymouth Park Texas. While there's nothing they can do to get their shop back for them, they note the incident on a legal pad for further investigation. The first serious case is the second file regarding the arson fire in Dallas. Mr. Upton takes out the paperwork, opens up the file, and starts to read what he found to Tom so he can make notes on the legal pad. As it turns out from the official police report the security guard who had leaped from the second story window to save his life from burning alive had not fared very well since his leap. Seeing the information from the police report as to which hospital he was taken to, Tom then pulls out the hospital file for the security guards ER visit. Once he opens it his mouth drops almost to the table. Apparently, when is security guard jumped, he impacted the sidewalk with such force that he broke both of his legs driving the major bones into his hip socket and both hip joints had to be replaced along with his right knee and when he landed he had also shattered his skull. The company that provided his health insurance had given him benefits for the first year for the associated surgeries that took place following his injuries. Mr. Upton reads on and points to the paragraph where the insurance company states that they would no longer provide benefits after a year's time. So, by 2004, this man is basically left hanging out to dry. Since the time of his initial surgery, he's had three others to correct the way he walks. Each time he goes in for any surgery after the insurance has expired set him back to the tune of $45,000 or more. This man is drowning in debt and it's all because of Mr. Black. They finally get to the arson investigators report and find out that the person who set this fire did not do anything to cover his tracks very well. What he basically did was take a five-gallon gas can spread it around the basement of the bookstore and toss a match onto the gas. He watches as Mr. Upton pulls out two sheets of paper from a very thin file folder and to him it looks like an index of sorts. On it, he reads down to the middle of the page and then reaches for the corresponding compact disc. Tom has the disc player with portable speakers sitting between them. He loads the disc and presses the play button. The next sounds that they both hear are that of Mr. Black's voice and the person that he hired to start the fire. The man he hired was called in from another state but the statement he makes once the telephone call gets to the agreement of cash for the job is where they have him. Tom makes a note of it on the legal pad along with the date of the call, the amount agreed upon and what was said. There's probably no way that they can catch the man who was responsible for actually starting the fire but Mr. Black, they have dead to rights now. They are both well aware of what the security guard has gone through since the incident. And while it's so long after his initial injuries they plan on getting the guard a monetary settlement after all of this is over. When it is over they have his contact information and they will tell him what to do in order to go after Black publishing with the evidence they have.

Tom decided that before they got into the third file of the bookshop of the owner that was murdered in Vegas, coffee was much needed. Two hours had flown right by them in the blink of an eye.

"Mr. Upton, would you care for a refill?"

"I'd love one. Thank you, Tom."

"It's fine. I'll be right back."

As Tom retreats, back to the coffee table to prepare their coffees he's not less than halfway to the table when Mr. Upton stops him from walking forward by calling out his name.

"Tom, I think that we have progressed past the use of last names. Please address me as Anthony or Tony."

Tom finishes the short walk to the coffee table his face breaks out into a small smile knowing he's just won a battle. Making the coffee he returns back to the table and hands Tony his cup. After receiving the cup, he lifts it in thanks.

As Tim sits down next to Tony, he's already reaching for the file of the bookstore owner who died. He died from injuries he sustained from being basically run over by a taxi. What Tony has found in his file was that the taxi driver was not a taxi driver at all. Mr. Black had hired him for his talents as a stunt car driver direct from Hollywood. The stunt driver knew how to crash the cab in a fashion that would keep him alive and still take out the store owner. But Tom has to face the facts that anybody hit by a car would not survive this accident no matter what they did. The only silver lining in that cloud was that they had the stunt drivers name and recorded the conversation with Mr. Black regarding payment, time, and method of killing for the bookstore owner. This information along with the arson information would be used against Mr. Black when the time was right. The Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department had classified the case as cold. Even the fashion in which this incident occurred oddly raised red flags for them as well so they never closed the case entirely.

With the evidence, they already compiled on Mr. Black's dirty dealings they now had enough to put him away for at rest of his life. But they still had to deal with Kate's mother's case and this one was complicated, to say the least. The recordings that Tony had found on Mr. Black's dealing with Joanna Beckett were civil to start with. He offered to buy out her shop and make her a tidy profit in the process. But Joanna was not budging on his offer to sell. It has gotten to the point where the phone calls he was making to her became more harassing as time went on. By the time he came short of threatening her over the phone he stopped calling altogether, abruptly. Mr. Black had decided that actions would speak a lot louder than words. He hired an assassin for the lack of a better term and decided that her life needed to be snuffed out when she was alone and no one was to witness the act. Those were his two conditions that needed to be met. She was to be alone and she was not to have any family or friends with her when she was killed. He wanted no one to see this and have it come back on him. The assassin followed her home from work numerous times to get her routine down and to pick the best place to commit his crime in. It seemed that there were plenty of locations to commit this crime and still achieve his goal. He had a very short amount of time from when she left the store after closing up until she reached the subway entrance. After following her on the subway one night he decided that it was easier to take her when she left the bookstore. The walk was even shorter from the subway stop to her house and they were witnesses that always seems to be around when she got to her stop. There was an ally less than half a block away from her store that she passed as she walked to the subway stop. This was a dead-ended alley, and he decided that this will be the best location. Two days later he grabbed her from behind put a knife to her throat and dragged her down the dark alley. He killed her in a way where she could not scream for help from any passer-by walking out on the street. After he stabbed her in the side, he drew the knife across her throat slicing it open and ensuring that she could not call out for help. He lowered her body slowly to the ground putting her on her knees and letting her fall forward. He watched as the blood drained out of her throat, then watched as she took her last breath. He turned and left the alley and as he walked towards the street he only wanted two things; to get away from this place before being caught and collecting his $100,000 for a job completed.

Tony and Tom could only cringe at the way that she had been murdered. Alone with no one by her side when she left this world. When they finished with reading Johanna's they were so confident that this was the icing on the cake. With the information they had, Kate could go to the authorities and present them with what they found and hopefully, it would get a new investigation moving forward.

"Tom, now that we have him from a legal standpoint, we can start with ruining his life while he still out of jail."

"What did you have in mind? From all the evidence I see that we gathered on him we can't do much more than basically end his life now."

"Now that's where you're incorrect counselor. Making him squirm is going to be the best reward yet."

Xx

Their a ride comes to an end and Kate, Alexis, and Rick take the elevator up to the loft from the parking garage. He unlocked the door and they all step inside, exhausted after dealing with traffic they faced during most of the ride home. Rick wants to get back into a normal routine as soon as he can before they go to see Tom and Mr. Upton tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. Alexis has school tomorrow so he gets her to take a bath and get into her sleepwear. In the meantime, he and Kate drop their overnight bags in his room before they head back to the kitchen to throw together something to eat for dinner. He decided on chicken piccata which was easy to make and he already had the chicken in the fridge defrosted waiting for him to use, just in case. He breaded the chicken and pan fried the pieces for two minutes on each side and then baked them for ten minutes in the oven while he made the sauce. He added a steamer bag of mixed vegetables that cooked easy. Dinner rolls for a touch and he was finished with his dinner preparations. By the time he got done baking the chicken Alexis will be done with her bath and he and Kate could sit and relax with a glass of wine until she came down. Alexis came down five minutes later he went back to the kitchen to retrieve dinner. Just as dinner was finished and Kate had taken Alexis up to her room to tuck her in for the night, his cell phone rang. Noticing the caller ID so late on a Sunday night he couldn't imagine what Tom wanted to talk to him about. He answered the phone and Tom immediately went into his explanation about why he was calling so late.

"Hi, Tom. What's new?"

"It's funny you should be asking me that Rick. Tony just left about fifteen minutes ago and we came up with a plan that we think will put Mr. Black in the red. So, what we need for you and Kate to do is to come over to the office at the same time and we'll explain everything to you then."

Rick just agrees and hangs up. As Kate catches the end of his phone conversation she looks to him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was Tom, Kate. He says he and Tony have come up with a plan for Mr. Black. He still wants us to meet him at 10 a.m. in his office."

Kate can only let a small smile show and nods her answer…


	30. Chapter 30

The time had come to get their day started. They got Alexis fed and dressed for school and were out the door in record time, even for Rick and that was an accomplishment in itself. Rick being the procrastinator he was, always thought that a good time to get up to get out of the house was sometime around 10 a.m. But now being 7:15 she could see how tired he really was from the drive back to the city. Within the hour of waking up, they had Alexis fed and are on their way to dropping her off at school. When they were finished doing that Kate looked up to Rick and said,

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Kate, I've never been looking forward to anything else in my life than this."

"Well let's see what Mr. Upton and Tom have in store for us then."

Rick extended his hand seeking hers by wiggling his fingers. She knew right then and there that they were going to be okay with whatever news or plan they had come up with. Since they were not that far from Tom's office it was only three blocks north and five blocks west they decided to walk there. When they arrived on his floor they're met with his personal assistant who looks up from her work once they walk in. All she can do is smile at the pair of them seeing how much they care for each other.

"Hi Kate, Rick! How was your weekend at the Hamptons?"

"We had a great time there. Rick's house is like a mansion. During the weekend we were there, there are still rooms I have never been in." Kate tells her.

Rick not wanting to be rude but instead wanting to get in the office to see what Tom and Mr. Upton have come up with asks,

"Rosa, is Tom in his office already?"

"I'm so sorry Rick. Yes, he is in. Tony just got here about 30 minutes ago they've been talking strategy the second he walked into Tom's office. Just go right on in they are expecting you."

"Thanks, Rosa." Kate says as Rick pulls her towards Tom's office.

Rick hesitantly opens the door to Tom's office. He knows that once they step over the threshold everything will change, hopefully for the better. He really wants to see Mr. Black suffer for everything he's done in the past. He wants Mr. Black to experience everything that he's done to the people he's hurt.

Tom and Tony look up when the door opens.

"Hey, you two! You both look very rested since I saw you last." Tom tells them.

"I'll have to agree with my associate next to me. The two of you look younger if that's even possible." Tony responds.

All Kate can do is blush after hearing the compliments being given to her. Rick can only watch her as she becomes a darker shade of red.

"So, what devious plans did you two come up with?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Ahh, we have many avenues to pursue. One of which we are entertaining to put into play, tonight even." Tony states.

"What we have planned for him will be something that's going to be a nuisance to him to start. Simple things, like transportation, power and utilities, housing, and just everyday normal stuff that normal people would come to expect every day." Tom adds.

"Wait, that's all you've come up with?" Kate almost yells feeling that they should have thought of more to hurt him with. When did she become so callous?

"Miss Beckett, we're just getting started!" Tony tells her sternly.

"So let me get this straight, we're basically going to interrupt his life? Is that right?" Rick asks.

"Rick, as Tony just told you this is just the start. We have bigger plans for his company a little bit later. But rest assured, that Mr. Black will no longer be in a good place to keep his company."

"There's something else you two need to know, it seems that the corruption within Black publishing does not end with Mr. Black. It seems that Mr. Black has additional people within his company that he can use whenever he needs them. These men are faithful to Mr. Black only and we have a special surprise just for them. In a way, they serve him with a dual purpose. But the first victim will be Mr. Black." Tony tells them the news.

"Tony here, Tom points to the man standing beside him, has people who are very, very, knowledgeable when it comes to hacking into people's lives. Everything's done with extreme concealment. But be warned, none of what we find out today can be used against him in a court of law. This is just for our pleasure and enjoyment and of course your revenge Kate." Tom says.

"Okay, then where do we start?" Rick asked.

"Okay, what we're going to do first is take away his car. It seems that all of a sudden Mr. Black has numerous unpaid parking tickets. And after a certain amount of tickets are issued with no response, the Parking and Violations Bureau has the right to confiscate the car. The Parking Violations Bureau notifies to the local precinct of Mr. Black's address, year, make, and model of the vehicle that had received the parking tickets. Which in this case, happens to be a Bentley Flying Spur. We're going to give the NYPD helping hand. When my partners get done imputing all the information on Mr. Black about his illegally parked car, we're going to call the local precinct involved telling them that we are from the Parking Violations Bureau. We're going to give him his home address and then sit back and watch."

"You Sir, are a devious person. But I love it!" Rick says with a smile.

"Onto bigger and better things." Tony says. "From there on in this will be the start of his downfall. The next major purchase he will lose will be his home. It will go into foreclosure and since he has done anything about his mortgage being unpaid for the last year, the bank will call in the note. Then we will start messing with his money. He will start donating graciously to the very neediest of organizations within the city. Right now, Mr. Black has a net value of close to $90,000,000. In less than four week's time, he will have practically nothing left. he won't be able to buy a cup of coffee. The same people I have working on his parking ticket issues are going to the same people to help us with this task."

"We are basically cutting him off from everything that he has come to expect?" Kate asks.

"Essentially, we're doing a lot worse than that. When we are finished with that side project, what we have planned for his professional life will pale in comparison. His company publishes a lot of books and when word gets out about how he hasn't paid the talent who writes those books, what's left of his company will go down in flames."

With a majority of the plan laid out in front of them, they concentrate on is the last step of this plan. It has to be timed perfectly and evidence of his wrongdoings have to be somehow placed in his personal safe. This will pose the biggest problem due to logistics and operational needs. Kate and Rick can't be a part of this, the FBI will be running the show by then. Tony and Tom have come up with a plan that will put Mr. Black away for the rest of his life. They really want to see that Kate gets the justice that is due to her. When it's over, and Mr. Black has been arraigned, that's when they'll tell her.

"So, are you ready for this?" Tom asks?

"More than you know, Tom!"

"Well then, let's go to work. Tony, could you contact your tech people and see if they have updated Mr. Black's tickets yet?"

"Counselor, that has been done for the last hour. Now we need your ringer to come in and help with the next phase." Tony says.

"Good, I'll call her in."

Tom reaches for the handset phone and pushes the intercom button. Rosa answers him.

"Yes, Mr. Seavers, what do you need?

"We need your assistance, Rosa. Could you come in here please."

"I'll be right there." She tells them and then hangs up.

"Tom, do you have the script ready for her to read?"

"I do. It short and sweet and it will have the precinct involved to accompany the flatbed responding the second she hangs up."

"This is very good, it will work perfectly. Remember, she needs to read everything word for word there can be no hesitation in her voice whatsoever." Tony tells him.

Rosa walks into the office and sees the two men standing in front of the conference table with papers strewn out across the top of it. As she approaches she sees Tom withdraw a piece of paper from one of the file folders.

"Rosa, what we need from you is to read the script exactly how it is written. Are you up for this?"

"If this is a way to get back at Mr. Black, then I'm all for just about anything we can throw at him."

"Rosa I'd like you to read this first before you make the call." Tom tells her as he hands her the script.

Rose goes over to script and just about halfway through it she starts to giggle at one point. When she's finished, she looks up to her boss.

"I'm comfortable with this, so let's make the call."

"Just give me one second." Tom picks up the phone from the cradle and dials the number for the 17th precinct in Manhattan. When it starts to ring he hands it over to Rosa.

"17th precinct, patrol division, sergeant Malloy speaking how can I help you."

"Sergeant Malloy, this is Juanita Gonzales from the New York City Parking Violation Bureau. We need your assistance in impounding a scofflaw's vehicle. Can you spare a patrol car to assist us? We would only need your services for about 30 minutes. Just enough time to hook the vehicle and leave. Hopefully without any altercations in the process."

"I'd be glad to send a patrol car to assist you, Miss Gonzales. All I need you from you is the address of where the vehicle is located."

"I have it right here, ready to copy?" She asks.

"I am, go with it."

"591 3rd Avenue, between East 38th and 39th streets. The nearest cross is 3rd Avenue."

"Got it. I'll have an RMP meet your driver in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Sergeant Malloy. Have a good day!"

Rosa hangs up the phone and Kate can't stop from busting out loud with laughter. Once she composed herself she tells Rosa this,

"Rosa, you should sign up for a night at the Improv. That was some of the best acting and quickest thinking I've ever seen. You had that Sergeant eating out of your hand!"

Rosa can only stand there and blush. She thought she did just alright, but then again maybe she did a whole lot better.

Once the laughter had died down Tony look at two unsuspecting faces.

"Well Are you two ready, or are you just going to sit there all day?"

Rick and Kate just look over at Tony's expression. They had no idea what he was talking about so they just look at him.

"Tony, what on earth are you talking about?" Kate asked thinking that what she was asking was the most obvious question.

"Kate, Rick do you really think that I would not want you to have front row seats for the show that's about to happen? This is the start of his empire collapsing right in front of him! Our first action is in play and I think that you should be able to see what happens when Mr. Black tries to find his missing transportation."

Within the half hour Tony, Tom, Kate, and Rick are sitting in Tom's SUV parked on the street directly across from Mr. Blacks home. They watched as he pulls his car in and parks. They know where he will be at all times thanks to Tony's network of assistants. He locks up his Bentley with the push of a button on the fob. When Rick sees him walking away all he can think is that the car he owns, the house he lives in and the business he runs are nothing but possessions to him. He could care less about any of it what he was seeing across the street was a man consumed by greed pure and simple. He had been responsible with the money he earned, sure he was not as wealthy as Mr. Black, but he did not flaunt it either.

Rick no sooner had cleared that thought from his head when he noticed an NYPD wrecker pull up across the street and stop. The driver checked the address and then got out of the tow truck. He was walking around the garage looking around for his current prey.

Kate saw the driver get out of his truck and walk around the lower garage area searching. Soon after that, a patrol car from the 17th had pulled in right up behind the tow truck. She watched as the cop walked up and the driver pointed to the Bentley talking to him. The cop and the driver exchanged a few words and the driver just nodded. He went back to the truck and drove to the front of the car, hooked it, placed a dolly underneath the rear tires and strapped it to the tow bar. He walked back to the cop and produced what Kate thought was an order to impound then the cop signed the paperwork and he pulled away with Mr. Black's only mode transportation.

"Well, that's that!" Kate announced.

"Kate, what do you mean? The fun will start in about twenty minutes." Tony replied.

Kate could only look at Rick and wonder what the hell this guy was talking about. Rick always wanting to know the whole story, broke first.

"Umm Tony, I'm just a little curious as to why we are still sitting here?"

"Rick, what we are going to witness will be a total shock. When Mr. Black finishes his "rendezvous" with his lady friend upstairs he will come down to find an empty parking space. Then he will call the police asking them to send someone to find out where his car went to."

"Now that should be something to see!" Rick comments.

They waited and when Tom looked at the movement across the street, he nudged Tony. Tony then told Kate to watch. So, she did. The second he found his parking spot void of his car, he immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police. He was explaining that his car was missing courtesy of Tony and his parabolic microphone. They heard every word he said.

 _"I'm telling you I was parked here for less than an hour! And that should not matter, this is my assigned spot!"_

 _"Sir, I can only help you if you calm down, yelling at me will only prolong finding out what happened to your vehicle."_

 _"I don't care! I want my car right now!"_

 _"Sir, I can understand your frustration. How about if we take a different approach to this problem."_

 _"Okay, what do you need?"_

 _"Can you provide me with a license plate number or the cars VIN number sir?"_

 _"Yes, I have a personalized plate it's "BLACK PUB" and it's the blue and white style plate."_

 _"Just one second sir." The clerk tells him._

 _He hears typing in the background and then a groan._

 _"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you that your Bentley was impounded for unpaid parking violations. There are currently 62 outstanding parking tickets associated with this vehicle."_

 _"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_

 _"Sir, I am only telling you what information is available to me. If you want your car back so badly you'll need to pay the outstanding tickets in full, get a receipt and a release form that satisfies the monies owed and go to Pier 76 at West 38th Street & 12th Avenue show the yard supervisor the release form and get your car back."_

 _"Goddamnit! This should not be happening. Tell me, what kind of fines are we talking about here ma'am?"_

 _"Hold on a second…$11,330.06. That pays the fines due and the administrative costs associated with each ticket."_

 _'WHAT! OH, MY GOD! THIS IS ROBBERY!"_

 _"Sir, I don't set the fines, I just enforce them."_

 _"This is total bullshit! I refuse to pay for tickets that I never was aware of!"_

 _"Sir, that's neither here nor there. That's the total to get your car back to you. And, if you decide to not pay the fines levied against you, the car will be subject to a $50.00 per day storage fee starting in two days."_

 _"My god, how far do you want me to bend over?"_

 _"Sir, I think that this call is over!"_

Xx

The next sound Mr. Black hears is nothing at all. The connection to his cell is cut. He could kill this bitch!"

"Kate, Rick have you heard enough?" Tony asked from the front seat.

"I'm happy, how about you Kate?" Rick asked.

"This is only the start! What's next?"

"Kate, don't you worry. We'll get back to Tom's office and I'll explain the second phase." Tony said.

 **The weekly scheduled update for 10/1/17 will be postponed. Updates will restart again on 10/8/17. I will be heading down to Pensacola Florida to see my son graduate from flight combat training school for the MH-60R Seaking. This will be the same for my other open stories. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **P2P**

This is a response for the guest to whom I can not reply to, and is nothing more.  
Dear guest: An RMP is the Royal Mounted Police...in Canada. Here in New York and probably other locations an RMP is a Radio Motor Patrol car. These cars are usually manned by one patrol officer.  
You are right. My son is a Naval Pilot. He is currently between commands while he attends school. He flies an MH-60R Seaking and a MH-53E Sea Dragon.


	31. Chapter 31

The obliteration of Mr. Black continued. In the three weeks that had passed, they had been witness to his partial downfall. He had a very nice three bedroom condo in the city, a vacation home in the Alps of Switzerland. It was unfortunate, but a very sudden avalanche had just leveled his chalet earlier this morning burying under 22 feet of hard snow. It would not matter if an official investigation was launched into how it happened because there would be no record of anyone who had fired the shell with a small howitzer. The shell had hit the targeted area to control the possible avalanche and it was just a coincidence that his chalet was in the path of the small snow slide. Mr. Black would be searching for his getaway house for quite some time to come.

His condo while spacious and very, very large had been their next target. His internet and cable were the first to go. It was kinda comical when the service was interrupted two days ago they, of course, had access to his call for service and had to listen in on what as said.

 _"City Cable and Internet, how can I help you today? Said the customer service rep._

 _"Hello, this is Mr. Black at 591 3rd Avenue apartment 4. I seem to be having a problem with my cable and internet service."_

 _"Sir, what seems to be the problem?"_

 _"There is none, that's the problem!" Mr. Black angrily told him._

 _"Sir, I'll be glad to help you, but could you calm down a little? There's no need to be upset. I'm sure that there is just a glitch in the system. So, if you'll give me your account number I can look into the problem that might be in your area."_

 _"My account number is 36-25734."_

 _"Just give me a second to look that up." The customer rep tells him._

 _The second the last keystroke of this customers account number is struck; the rep's screen goes completely black. It takes a second for the screen to boot up and display a message and he reads as it appears. He cordially starts to talk to the customer once again._

 _"Mr. Black, I have some news. It seems that your service has been interrupted due to lack of payment on your account. And, there is an outstanding balance of $856.92 originating from our sister company in Chicago. The amount due on the account here is well over one thousand dollars. I'm sorry to say, sir, that service cannot and will not be reinstated until both balances are brought to a current status. Then there's the fact that the account in Chicago has been neglected for so long that it has since been reported to the credit agencies for non-payment."_

 _"This is simply not true! I have paid this and all my bills religiously! There must be some mistake here."_

 _"I'm sorry sir, but the system does not lie. There is no mistake here. Now if there's nothing else that I can help you with today, I have other customers waiting."_

 _"I will get to the bottom of this and then I'll have your measly nine dollar and fifty cent job by the end of the day!"_

 _"Whatever you say, sir!"_

Xx

They had three more small tasks to complete for Mr. Black's total downfall. They were going to save the best for last.

"Tom, do you think that he'll decide to pack up and leave the city?" Rick asked in the office that had quickly become their base of operations.

"Rick, I think that he'll stay and try to fight until he has nothing left. He's a fool for thinking he can beat everything that we are throwing at him, and because he is so conceited this will only add to his destruction. He will not give up and when he does realize that he's been beat, it will be too late."

Xx

After his unproductive phone call to the cable company, Mr. Black has showered and dressed just about to go to his office to start his work day. Locking up his front door he hears his phone ring. Quickly pulling it from his inside jacket pocket he scans the caller ID. It's his assistants assistant.

"Scott, what is it now? I'm on my way in. Can't this wait until I get to the office?"

"Sir, it can't wait. There seems to be a problem out in the front of the building."

"What kind of problem?"

"It seems that many of the authors we publish have decided to not honor their contracts. They are essentially picketing out on the sidewalk in front of the building."

"How many of them are there?"

"Sir, it looks like all of them. Everyone we print."

"What are they picketing about, Scott?"

"They are chanting that you are unfair to them, and they are doing it with signs and chants."

Scott holds out the phone to let him hear the latest chant.

 _"Tinkle tinkle little liar, Cash has made you what you are!"_

Returning back to the call he asks what he wants to do next.

"Sir, should I call the police? They most likely don't have a permit to gather here."

"No, I'll be there in five minutes. Then I'll decide what action to take then."

"Very well sir." Scott hangs up and sees the reaction of his phone call as the protestors come closer to the entrance of the building. He runs to the security desk and tells the guards to block the door to make sure they don't enter. The three guards look at him in shock.

"Are you out of your mind? None of us are going out there unarmed! You're on your own buddy."

WHAT! You get paid to do this, this is your job. Mr. Black will hear about this."

"The last time I checked, my paycheck bounced! I ain't doin anything without being paid to do it."

Scott looks to the other guards and sees them nod as well.

"That's impossible! This company has a solid bank account for payroll. There's more than 25 million in it right now."

"That's funny because my bank shows that the deposit was never made. So while you might have 25 million in some account, no part of it made it to my account!"

"I will get to the bottom of this!" With that Scott barrels down the corridor towards the elevators.

Mr. Black arrives it his rental car and parks in a spot. Getting out he sees the authors walking around in a circle chanting and waving signs around. He gauges their mood and decides to circle around to the side entrance of the building. But he waits too long in his decision to do so and the protesting writers see him and take off running after him. He sprints to the side door with no handle and swipes his access card and the door unlocks then he hastily makes inside safely. As he holds the door close he hears the yelling just outside.

"Black, we want to be paid! Some of us have given you completed manuscripts and we're still waiting to be paid!"

He thinks to himself that this is all wrong. All his writers have been paid and with generous bonuses to boot. He needs to check into this to see if there is any truth to this at all. He'll hardly believe them without proof. And when he has that proof, he will call the police and have them all arrested for trespassing.

He sits down in a heap, his desk chair taking the stress of his body weight. He looks to his assistant once more not really believing what he was just shown on his screen.

"Sir, I've already checked with the bank. It seems to be true, the 85 percent of the cash on hand as of two days ago has been sent to the American Booksellers Association and the Writers Guild of America East. I for one cannot understand how this has happened. It seemed to be split evenly between the two groups."

Mr. Black had been on the phone for the last two and a half hours with the business manager of the bank trying to find out how his company's money could have disappeared. He was getting nowhere. While the manager was helpful, he had no idea about how the cash could have been missing. On his end, everything had looked like a normal transaction. The funds were transferred to each account and Mr. Black was the one to authorize the transfer. Ending the call, he would have his own accountant look into this and then maybe he'd get some answers.

Xx

The moving van pulls up to the address they were given. It is just off third ave. The three burly movers make their way to the super's office and ask to be allowed access to Mr. Black's apartment. When he questions why they need to be there, they pull out the order from the leasing company that leased the furniture to Mr. Black. He is stunned, to say the least. Mr. Black was one who never reneged on paying for anything he had owed on. But the order was signed by the leasing company rep and backed by a judge. There was also a pair of NYPD cops standing right outside the doorway to his office. So, he asked them to follow him up to the apartment. Upon reaching the floor he decided to ask what they were going to take hoping that is was something small. The answer he received stunned him into silence.

"We're taking everything."

He could only watch as they had very efficiently removed everything within the confines of the apartment. Even the drapes and curtains were taken down. Soon the apartment was bare of anything that might have brought the tenant any comfort at all.

Xx

"Kate, the call just came in. Mr. Black's apartment has been stripped of everything all while he is still trying to figure out how all his company's money could be gone. My informant on the inside tells me that he's now running scared. I don't want you or Rick to leave this office from this point forward. Things will be getting a lot worse for him in the coming hours. Am I clear?"

"Yes." They both say at the same time.

"Good." Tom looks over at Tony and he nods. He picks up the phone and calls the New York field office for the FBI.

"Good afternoon." Tony greets the phone as it's answered.

 _"Sir, how can I direct your call?"_

"Agent McGreevy please." Tony replies.

 _"Just one-minute sir."_

Kate and Rick look at each other wondering what the hell is happening now.

 _"Agent McGreevy, can I help you?"_

Agent McGreevy, Tony Upton speaking."

 _"Yes, Mr. Upton. Good to hear from you so, I take it that we are all set on your end?"_

"That we are agent. Have you looked into everything?"

 _"We have. With this new information being brought to light we can safely say that this will happen right after we hang up. I will get a team together and serve the warrant at his place of business. I'm only waiting for your call to initiate the signing of the warrant. After that, it's mostly routine."_

"That's good news agent McGreevy. Please keep me updated as to your progress in this matter."

 _"I will Mr. Upton."_

The call ends and Kate and Rick have a look of confusion written all over their faces as they look at Tony.

"Kate, Rick I have wanted to tell you what was going on since we started this but there was the need for secrecy. But now I can tell you that Mr. Black will soon be arrested and detained by the FBI. He will be incarcerated by the U.S. Marshall service until the time for his trial arrives."

"What was he charged with?" Kate asked.

Tom answered for Tony.

"Kate, he was charged with one felony count of arson, three counts of harassment, two counts of first-degree murder, and conspiracy to commit murder."

"Tom, I'm not a lawyer, but don't you need to actually commit the crime your accused of? How can you charge him with first-degree murder?"

"Kate, the information that we have uncovered about the acts he had carried out are just as good if he committed the crime himself. Granted he might not have committed these crimes, but the FBI had turned the three accomplices he hired to commit these acts and they turned on him. They were singing like canaries. So, while they did turn on him to get a better deal, they gave the FBI more than they bargained for. He will spend the rest of his life behind bars."

"Wow." This was all Kate could say at this moment.

"Tom, how confident are you about all this?" Rick asked.

"Rick this case will be ironclad. There is no way he will be able to slither out of this. He can hire the best lawyers in the country and they will not be able to do anything to help him. This is what you call a legal deadlock. With the evidence the FBI has there will be no deals to be made. He will rot in jail."

The phone rings and Tom lifts up the receiver and listens. His face breaks into a wide grin and hangs up. Turning to Kate he says,

"Kate, it's over!"

"It is?"

Yes, it is. Mr. Black has been taken into custody as of fifteen minutes ago. So, yes it's now over."

She feels lost knowing that he was arrested. So lost that she really can't feel anything other than the pain that this man has caused her and for her mom knowing that her life was cut away from her all too soon. She was broken, and if she didn't know him any better he was as well, but they both had a different reason but they were still broken. They made a pair the both of them, and she could not have felt any less love for him at this moment. She looked over to him sitting next to her and she knew for sure.

"Rick," Kate said as she locked their hands together "I love you."

"Oh Kate, I love you too. So much."


	32. Chapter 32

She remembered the confession of love that they both made that day. If she was being honest with herself, she had fallen for him long before they really got to where they are now. Time. It has a funny way of making you see what you could have lost if you let it pass you by. Three and a half years have passed since Mr. Black had been arrested. He, of course, tried to appeal the charges against him but after a year and a half and over four different attorneys who knew a losing battle when they saw one he finally pled guilty to the charges that the grand jury brought against him. Since then the case had taken just about two years to complete. The most damning evidence that was brought against him was the arson victim from Texas. At first, he was reluctant to testify against Mr. Black fearing retribution for his testimony and feared he would retaliate. But it was her attorney Tom who had made him see that when the charges that were brought against him had resulted in a conviction and been found guilty he would be incarcerated for the duration of the natural life. She had been here for every part of the trial. Sometimes Rick would come with Alexis and they would both watch as she anxiously hoped they would come to a conclusion fast. Then there were times when he would be alone worrying about her wellbeing. But each time the court would adjourn, it would just delay her quest for justice that much longer. She was assured by Tom that today would be the last and final day in court. He had exhausted all of his appeals and the lawyer that did decide to it stick out and defend him had nothing else left to offer the court to prove his innocence. In the end, Mr. Black had lost.

"Everyone please rise." The bailiff announced.

The room rose and stood.

"Court is now in session. The Honorable Robert J. Nelson presiding. Please be seated."

"Good morning all. Today we move onto the sentencing part of this trial. The jury of his peers found Mr. Black guilty of murder in the first degree one count, murder in the second degree one count, three counts of felony arson, embezzlement with intent to defraud, and sexual harassment. I have given this matter a lot of thought. While I was at first inclined to go easy on Mr. Black, the testimony that was presented by two of the victims have swayed my decision. Will the defendant please stand."

Mr. Black and his lawyer both stand up.

"Marion Black, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. The most severe charges against you bring the harshest of punishment. You are hereby sentenced to the serve the maximum allowed by law. You will spend the rest of your life behind bars plus ninety-nine years to be served concurrently. This is the final decision of the court. Bailiff take the prisoner into custody. Oh, and before I forget Mr. Black, time served since this trial started will be erased. You will start from the beginning."

The gavel comes down and the bailiff announces that court is adjourned.

Black can only hang his head and wonder where how or when everything went wrong. He'd thought that he was untouchable. Now he had the rest of his life to figure out how he got caught. In the back of the courtroom stands a man with a mixture of grey and red hair. After the verdict is read his face breaks into a sly grin. Tony Upton stands up, pulls the hem of his jacket to straighten any wrinkles, buttons his jacket button, pulled a loose string from his sleeve knowing that appearance is everything and turns to leave the back of the courtroom knowing that what he started over four years ago is now over. But he stops mid-step and looks back into the visitor's gallery. What he sees is something he expected from the start. Kate is in a full embrace at Rick's side. He can hear her weeping softly and wonders what would have happened if he had never stepped in. Deciding that justice has been served, he turns and exits the courtroom thinking about his next victim. He finds joy in this, his ability to rip someone's world apart without barely lifting a finger. So, while he was an enforcer for these people to cause heartache and damage in their lives that he and Mr. Black were trying to destroy years ago, he has turned over a leaf and become the one who now helps them. Everything is right with his life now.

Xx

At the front of the courtroom, most of the visitors have departed. The prisoner has been led away and both attorneys have left as well. There are only a handful of people sitting around thinking about what just happened to the defendant. Kate has calmed in the last five minutes. When she wipes her tears that have traitorously leaked out of her eyes she looks up to Rick. He's her solid ground. He makes sure that she is coping with everything that has happened in the last three tears. But what she really wants is to be his wife.

Flashback…

She and Alexis have grown so much since the Hamptons trip that she thinks the future will only bring them together that much more. On her last birthday her 13th she asked Kate to plan her party. Kate had turned her down knowing that Rick would be hurt by her request. Because she never wanted him to feel any of the feelings of losing his baby girl so she had told him about her request. At first, he was hurt as she knew he would be but after she explained to him that she was becoming a young woman and this was a party where she became a teenager and thought that another woman planning her party would be more in tune with what she wanted in the way of a party and her of this explanation eased his hurt a little. Not all together, but a little. As it turned out she had asked him for his opinion and thoughts many times during her planning of the party. She felt that he was okay with her doing this for his daughter. The party was great. Sometime during the festivities, Alexis had looked to her father and gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen her give him. She was happy and that's all that mattered.

End flashback…

Since that time she had questioned where they were in their relationship. They had vaguely talked about where they wanted to go in their relationship. And she really thought that he'd commit more of himself to her. But in the back of her mind she knew there was something bothering him and whatever it was it ran deep within him. Sensing that his reluctance was a significant fact that he'd never asked her to become his wife she needed to know the reasons why. It was about a year ago and she had just returned to his loft after a long day at the trial. She went through the ritual of reading a story to Alexis, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead. When she came back to the living room she noticed him a bit nervous. The two glasses of wine were meant to be a peace offering at most. She knew that he really did not drink himself into a stupor so this was just a way to get them to start talking.

Flashback…

"Rick, what's on your mind?" She asked shyly.

"There's a lot that I've been thinking about in the last couple of months. Mostly about where we're heading. But with this trial going on I can see that you are consumed by what happens."

"Oh, I see. And where exactly do you see us going?" she asked him as he handed her a wine glass.

"Kate, what I need to tell you might come as a bit of a shock. But I'm not that sure that being married again is for me. I love you with all my heart there's no doubting that. But after what happened with my mom with my dad, and after my first and only marriage imploded, I'm sure that us getting married will be a disaster. I'd ruin what we have and I don't want to that to happen."

She had thought that his doubts stemmed from when he was younger. Now, this only confirmed them. Being that young and traumatized would devastate anyone's belief in marriage or any healthy relationship. She needed to make him see that this was only two instances, and they were far separated from each other. It's a shame that they did have a terrible end but she felt with some work they as a couple they could be special. She only had to make him see that.

"Rick, why do you think we wouldn't work? What I mean is, why do you think that we'd end up like your mom and dad, or your first marriage for that matter?"

"The honest answer is that I don't want to become my father. I can't hurt you. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"Rick listen to me. First, that happened to you a long time ago with your parents. Times were different then. And your first wife had cheated on you. What makes me different from her other than the fact that I'm deeply in love with you?"

"Kate, you are whole! You have a great life ahead of you. I'm just some emotionally challenged guy who can't even seem to make a decision about what he wants in life."

"You are wrong Rick! I am not as whole as you think. Remember when we talked about this a couple of years ago? I told you that we made a great pair because you and I were both damaged emotionally. Rick, I lost my mother and that nearly killed me. Since we have been together, you were the one to push me into getting professional help. I did this because I wanted to be better for what we could have... for you. Now I know that you loathe any of these types of doctors, but I really think that you should talk with someone who makes you comfortable and try to get back to being who you really are, the man I see beside me every time when I wake up in the morning."

"Kate, I'm not sure that what I'm feeling can be fixed by seeing a doctor. I do want to get better and really be able to put this behind me but I'm not sure that I can."

In the year that went by Rick had found a doctor that he trusted. At first, Kate was reluctant to let him go to this doctor seeing that she was a female but if he could be helped by her she would put her resentment aside. Dr. Benoit had quickly assessed that Rick had problems with trust. When he first started seeing her she could tell that he was withholding most of what happened in his childhood. But the more they talked the more he opened up. They were to a point where the doctor felt that Kate would be instrumental in getting him better emotionally. She would invite her to sit in on one of their sessions but it would not be until later in his progress. They had talked about many things and she found that along with his trust issues, he didn't trust himself when it came to his feelings for Kate. He had felt that he was going to hurt her both physically and emotionally if he ever lost control. She had given him some exercises to carry out after his sessions were done. What she had him do was to write down all his feelings when it came to what he thought about doing when he was in a situation that he couldn't control. Not only with Kate but with everyday life. In the time she had been seeing him, they had found that the extra work had helped. Rick was becoming more independent with his feelings towards Kate and she felt that now would be time to bring Kate into a session. She has been very careful on when to bring her in making sure he was further along with his treatment. It had been nine months since she had first seen him and she felt now that this was the time. She told him that she wanted Kate to attend his next session with him. She was pleased when she asked him to ask her to attend and his answer had been a positive yes. She knows how far he's come in the time they've been together and she thinks that he is ready. During the session that Kate attended they had made huge strides towards how he felt committing to her. There were two more sessions with her and attendance and at that time they ended, Dr. Benoit felt that he was well on his way to a committed relationship with Kate.

End flashback…

Rick looked down at Kate and gently moved her away from him. The reason he did this was that he wanted to know if he was okay with what happened in the courtroom today. It was true that Mr. Black had got what was coming to him but he felt empty. They both have put a lot of work into getting where they are now in more ways than one. The case itself was over. Now they had to make it past the case to live their lives.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Rick right now even though Mr. Black has been found guilty I miss my mom. I know it's been a while since I've thought about her but she's always with me and I'm sure that right now wherever she is, she's happy."

"I think you're right Kate. So now that you've seen justice served are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Where do you want to go? Any ideas?

Rick gave the disguise of thinking about it for a little then asked her,

"How about if we swing by the school, pick up Alexis and have lunch together?"

"That sounds like a very good idea. I'm sure she would want to know the outcome of what happened here today."

"I agree. Believe it or not Kate, she does care a lot about you."

Kate just stood up and took his hand. They walked out of the courtroom with their heads held high knowing that they had won.

During the case, there were times when Kate finally had the time to sit down in her shop because the court took a recess due to the holidays and other delays. The issue she had with her distributors when this first started was quickly solved once they found out her business was not what Black publishing had claimed they were. Shipments were being delivered on the regular basis now and since she was so wrapped up with the case only spending about two to three hours a week at the shop Gloria had done a remarkable job of running the day-to-day for her. The shop's business almost doubled when they found out that she and her shop were being targeted by a bigger publisher trying to push her out of business. The only thing that makes Kate really sad was the fact that Mr. Stuart had passed away about four months into the trial. For all of his gruff complaining, anger towards her and his stubbornness he will be the person she will miss the most. He was the last person other than Gloria who knew her mom as well as she did. She will miss him the most.

Xx

She's amazed at the fact that during the whole trial Rick was able to turn out two more best sellers. Not only did they make the New York Times Best Sellers List and stay there for over six months before they dropped off the list, but they had made him an insane amount of money.

Somehow word got around to the press that Kate was in a relationship with Rick. At first, she hated it because she felt what they were printing was exploiting what they had together for their gain. In reality, it worked to their advantage. Her business at the shop had surged once again when people heard of their relationship. Not that she wasn't grateful because Rick supported all of this. He said that if he were given the chance to do everything over again he would not change a thing.

Once they reach the sidewalk outside of the courtroom he tugs on her arm in the direction he wants her to go. At first, she goes willingly knowing that they're going to get Alexis and then get something to eat. When he started pulling her in the opposite direction she questions what his motives were.

"Rick Alexis' school in the opposite direction. Why are we going this way?"

"Kate, there's a reason for everything I promise."

And they walked. As they did Kate thought something was up but he couldn't tell what it was if her life depended on it.

Xx

They walked for about 5 blocks from her store and then turned right to walk two more blocks. When they arrived at the café she found it odd that it was totally empty of any customers. When they reach the door, she noticed the sign hanging from the holder saying they were at lunch and would return in 30 minutes.

Rick pulls opening door and walks in with Kate trailing behind him. He walks over to a table set up with a tablecloth and fine crystal and China. When he pulls out her seat she sits down. Before she knows it, he's sitting down on the other side opposite her. He wastes no time before he starts talking.

"Kate, we have been together for a long time now. I feel that you know me better than I know myself..."

"Rick, what's wrong?

Kate really thought he was bringing her here to end things in a nice way. All of a sudden she felt all alone sitting there.

"There's nothing wrong Kate. But I do have something to show you."

"Rick just tell me that it's over and I'll leave quietly." She was giving up on them.

"WHAT? Kate, what on earth are you talking about?" Rick asked her.

"Rick, I know that you don't want me around anymore. Why else would you take me to a café that's empty of customers?"

Well, if you must know there's someone here who has a very important question for you."

Kate looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Rick? There's no one else here, the place is empty."

"But is it?" Rick asked her as a grin appeared.

The sounds of a string quartet started playing ever so softly from her left. She turned her head to see what was there but before she could confirm the players playing, a piano started to play to her right flooding the room with a beautiful mixture of sounds. She looked forward again at Rick and asked,

"What's happening, babe?"

"Kate look to your left again."

When she did so hesitantly, she noticed someone who was not there a second ago. There she stood looking a bit shy with the music still playing.

"Alexis?"

Turning back to Rick she looked him in the eye and asked,

"Rick, now I really need to know what's going on."

"Kate, I have a question for you." Alexis said.

Kate turned back to her and she almost missed her because she was next to her down on one knee.

"Kate, you've been a part of dad and me for a long time now. Since then you have given me more than anyone else ever has. Even with all the stuff you're going through you still find the time to talk to me and ask how I'm doing."

Alexis takes a small box from her pocket, pulls open the lid and asked her what she'd been waiting for, for so long.

"Kate, will you marry us?"

She pulls her up from her position and into a crushing hug.

"Sweetie, yes! There's no place I'd rather be!"

Rick not being able to hear the whisper from Kate, wants to know her answer.

"Alexis? What did she say?"

Kate and Alexis are still embraced in their hug.

Alexis? Alexis….. come on tell me! What did she say?

 **~Fin~**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed and favorited this story. It was fun to write and I hope everyone reading was able to deal with the delays in the past with the posting schedule. Thanks again, readers!**


End file.
